A Ladybug's Instincts
by Alvain
Summary: Life is a journey of ups and downs, twists and turns, and everything in between. Watch Blake Belladonna as she navigates this uncertain road from start to finish, child to woman and more. She'll love and hate, lose and gain, and find out just how important family is in a world that does all it can to tear you down. Ladybug, Freezerburn on the side. Cover art by booksandweapons.
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Plan

Blake had a plan and it was perfect.

Her older brother, Adam, would get her to school a few minutes before the bell rang. Blake would already have her books and school supplies ready so she could head straight to class without having to stop at her locker. She would be the last to enter and the first to leave all of her classes so she could go unnoticed by **her**. When the last bell rings, she would make a mad dash to the parking lot where her brother would be waiting to take her home. She even had places to hide if she was pursued.

It was a foolproof plan that was guaranteed to work.

It didn't make it to the front door.

* * *

Adam had dropped her off just like she planned but had left before she could make sure that the front courtyard of Beacon Middle School was empty.

'Doesn't matter,' she thought to herself, 'It's to close to the bell ringing for anyone to still be waiting outside.'

She was almost to the steps that led to the front door when the one person she had been attempting to avoid proved her wrong.

"Blake!"

The raven haired girl managed to turn around just in time for a red blur to crash into her and nearly knock her to the ground. As it was, the only think that happened was Blake making an "uhf" sound as the air was forced out of her lungs.

"I didn't think you were going to make it today! What happened? Are you alright?" The human equivalent to the Energizer Bunny looked up at her, silver shining with a mix of concern and unbridled joy.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Adam was just taking awhile to get me to school." Blake lied while scratching the back of her head. Silently, she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this. Maybe it was the time she had painted one of Adam's horns pink while he was asleep. But he had been teasing her again so that couldn't be it.

A part of her wanted to push Ruby away and bolt for her nearest hiding spot before Ruby managed to set her off. Another part told her to stop worrying so much, that it wasn't that big of a deal. While both parts argued away inside her, Blake remained perfectly still until the younger girl let her go and moved back a step. Blake took the moment to try and compose herself and forget the lingering feeling of Ruby hugging her.

Ruby, seemingly unaware of the turmoil inside of Blake, started rummaging around in her backpack. Her smile broadened when she found what she was looking for and she pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. She held onto it for a few seconds, fiddling with it while she debated with herself on whether or not she should give it to Blake. Finally steeling her resolve, Ruby held the package out to the older girl, who took extra care not to let their fingers touch when she accepted it.

It felt light in her hands, was flat, and bent easily, so Blake guessed that it must have been some king of clothing. Tearing the paper away she found that her guess was right on the money. It was a beanie, black with purple stripes, and had a cat face stitched onto the front. Blake turned it one way and then the other before looking back at Ruby with a cocked eyebrow.

"Its for your ears." Ruby said quickly, "So you don't have to wear your ribbon all the time because you always talk about how it hurts sometimes and that it can get uncomfortable after a while so I thought a beanie would be nice because you can hide your ears without having to bind them up and plus it'll keep them warmer in the winter and it has a cat face because...well...you know...and I really hope you like it because mom helped me make it and it took longer than I thought it would and I'm rambling again..."

At first, Blake was impressed that Ruby managed to say so much with just one breath but quilt quickly took over as she realized she had nothing to give in return. She looked down at the beanie and frowned.

"I didn't get you anything." she mumbled.

"That's fine!" Ruby said while pressing her fingers together and toeing the ground with her boot, "I just wanted to get you something because its our one year anniversary and dad always gets mom something even though he forgets the date sometimes and I didn't want to forget the date so I put in on the calendar but I'm little early because I was really excited and..."

The rest of Ruby's rant faded into the background as an old memory planted itself in Blake's mind. It happened a year ago, while the two girls had been at Ruby's house playing with Ruby's older sister, Yang. Adam and Ruby's mom and dad, Summer and Taiyang, had been talking about how much time the two of them spent together. Adam had joked that if they didn't pay attention, the girls would end up getting married before anyone knew it. Ruby, having over heard the comment, proceeded to stand up, grab Blake's hand, and loudly proclaim that they **were** married and would be forever. Adam had started laughing, Taiyang made a joke about grandkids, Summer just smiled, and Yang said that if Ruby and Blake could get married then she and Weiss could to.

It had also been the first time that **it** had happened.

"...so I guess what I'm saying is happy anniversary."

Soft lips kissed Blake's cheek at the same moment that she remembered why she had been avoiding Ruby. For Blake had a very specific reaction, an instinct if you will, in moments like these, when Ruby did what she inevitably always does. It was an instinct that embarrassed Blake to no end when ever they were in public and had driven her to devise a plan to ensure that they were never together anywhere but at one or the other's house. It was an instinct that only ever took control when Blake was very, very happy, something that happened quite often whenever she was around Ruby.

Blake began to purr.

To her horror and absolute mortification, the dreaded noise began to rumble in her chest, as loud and as audible as a lawnmower. Her face turned red as she tried to cover it with the beanies, her ears flattening against her head in embarrassment. Ruby let out a squeal of delight before throwing her arms around Blake's neck and kissing her cheek again. "I knew you'd love it! Adam doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Forget just the one horn, Blake was going to paint them both in revenge for this.

"Now come on! We don't want to be super late to class!"

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her towards the school. Blake looked down at the hand holding hers, then to the girl it belonged to and she could feel herself smiling. If it made Ruby that happy then maybe, just maybe, purring in public wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy all! Just wanted to slip in a note saying thanks for reading and that I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review in the comments and feel free to share with whoever!**

 **I'm think about adding one or two more chapters depending on how I feel about it( which depends on how ya'll like it so give it a fave it you want to see more.)**

 **But anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope ya'll look forward to more.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Look below for extras!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Blake looked down at the hand holding hers, then to the girl it belonged to and she could feel herself smiling. If it made Ruby that happy then maybe, just maybe, purring in public wouldn't be so bad.

While her plan had failed miserably, the results couldn't be more purr-fect.

...

She needed to stop hanging out with Yang.

* * *

 **Omake#2:**

Across the street watching the whole the scene unfold.

"Ten lien says that Blake faints."

"You're on, Xio Long."


	2. Drabble 1: A Favorite Spot

Blake, like most cat faunus, had a favorite spot and it was the best spot in the world.

It was warmer than a patch of grass in the light of a summer afternoon, softer than the the world's fuzziest sweater, and it smelled better than a batch of fresh baked cookies. She could sit on her spot or lay on it, she could do her homework, read, or nap on it. There wasn't much, Blake had found, that she couldn't do on her spot.

The best part, though, had to be the fact her spot was mobile. Blake could take it to the park, to the library, school, or home. She could enjoy her spot anytime, anywhere, and she took advantage of that fact as often as she could.

For Blake, it was her own, personal paradise and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Even now she sits on it, leaning back and reading her newest book, with a soft purr rumbling through her chest.

"Hey Blake, could you stand up for a second? My leg is starting to fall asleep."

Blake closes her book and stands up while Ruby unfolds and stretches her legs. When the brunette gives her the go ahead, she sits back down in Ruby's lap and wiggles until she settles into the perfect position to relax. The purr starts back up in her chest when she feels the younger girl wrap her arms around her waist and give a soft squeeze before she resumes playing her new game.

"Happy anniversary." Ruby says while she plays and Blake's purr grows a bit louder.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

 **Author's note: So this was just a short little drabble until the real next chapter is ready. I'm thinking of adding one in between each main chapter but let me know what ya'll think.**

 **Please leave me a comment about what you think think or any improvements I can make, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

 **Everhardt: I was trying to go for that but I was to sure on how well I did and your welcome! I hope you enjoy future chapters.**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: I spent a whole week writing this and even looked up how to spell Taiyang and I still spelled their last name wrong. I'm still in shock.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S: Unless I make a terrible mistake, all chapters, even these little drabbles, are in cornological order. Just wanted to point that out.**

* * *

Omake:

"Here's my gift Blake, I hope you like it."

Blake tore open the package eagerly and paused when she saw the golden letters on tthe black cover.

"Ninjas of Love?"

"Yeah! It's suppose to be a romance."

Blake looked at Ruby and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it.


	3. Chapter 2: A Lack of Communication

Blake thought that the day she learned to control her purring would be one of the happiest days of her life. She would finally be able to spend time with Ruby without people looking at them out of the corners of their eyes. They wouldn't be able to whisper behind her back about how strange it was for the older girl to always be purring around her younger friend, about how abnormal it was for Blake to be constantly making that deep, rumbling noise.

And it wasn't normal, from what Blake could tell from observing other cat-faunus, to purr as much as she did. She purred when Ruby held her hand, when the brunette surprised her with a hug when she wasn't paying attention, or when she introduced her to others as her wife. Sometimes she purred just thinking about the other girl and drew unwanted attention from anyone nearby.

And she hated it. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just her they looked at, just her they talked about; but when she caught them looking at her friend, when she heard them say Ruby's name, she almost couldn't stop herself from lashing out at them.

So she trained, everyday, for an entire summer to control herself and to avoid embarrassing herself or Ruby. She wasn't successful at first, most days ended with her purring like a new born kitten and turning a deeper shade of red than Ruby's namesake. But as time went on and she practiced more and more, she found it increasingly easier to stop herself and to remain silent. When an entire week had gone by without her purring once while she was around Ruby, Blake knew she had succeeded. She should have felt ecstatic at that fact, elated beyond measure that she had achieved her goal.

So why did she feel so sad instead?

Blake knew the answer before she even asked the question. What had been the point, after all, of learning to control herself around Ruby when the hyper brunette was never around?

Blake wasn't even certain how it started, the slow drifting apart of once inseparable friends. Before, they had practically been joined at the hip and it was rare to ever see one without the other. They walked together to class, ate lunch at the same table, read side by side in the library during free time. An additional place was always set at the dinner table incase they spent the night at the other's house, which they did more often than they didn't.

But now, Blake was lucky if they talked in the halls.

She hadn't thought much about it at first, instead attributing their lack of interaction with each other to the fact that they had both just started high school. With Ruby having jumped ahead two grades, Blake didn't want to be pushy while the younger girl settled into school and she believed that their normal relationship would resume within a week. A week came and went, though, and when Blake saw that the distance between them had only grown, she began to worry. When a whole month had passed and Ruby had started to make up excuses as to why they couldn't hang out after school, Blake feared she may have done something to anger the younger girl.

She thought and thought and thought, for days and weeks, but to no avail. They stopped walking together to class, stopped eating lunch at the same table and sometimes even in the same room, and Ruby stopped going to the library with her during their free time. It got to the point that anyone that did not know them personally would not believe that they even knew each other.

The slow deterioration of their relationship was tearing Blake up inside as she wracked her mind for something, anything, to justify the split in their friendship. There was nothing, however, that she could find to explain Ruby's avoidance of her. There were no fights, no arguments, no great differences in opinion that Blake believed would drive them apart.

With the end of the school year fast approaching and Blake thinking of no mistake that she could fix or any plan that she could use to bring her and Ruby back together, she resorted to drastic measures: she asked Adam for advice. She then asked Yang because her brother was stupid and gave lousy advise.

Older siblings must get their words of wisdom from the same source because Yang told her the same thing Adam had.

"Ask Ruby."

Seeing no other viable option, Blake sent Ruby a message asking if they could meet on the school's roof when school let out. Ruby had agreed so Blake went straight there after the final bell rang and has been pacing back and forth for nearly ten minutes.

Her mind is a chaotic whirlwind as she tries to rationalize Ruby's lateness. Maybe she is still getting her books out of her locker, or maybe she got held back by one of her teachers, or maybe she forgot and just remembered and was on her way now, or maybe... maybe she isn't coming at all.

Blake slows to a stop at the thought and pulls her beanie of her head. She stares at its faded colors, feels the frayed edges, and smells the faint sent of lavender, all a result of nearly six years of constant use. Blake had worn it nearly every day since she got it, only ever going without during formal occasions and on days that Ruby wouldn't let her because it was to hot outside. She still remembers as clear as ever the day that Ruby gave it to her. Blake's grand plan had failed, Ruby had given her a present for their one year anniversary, and it was the first time that smaller girl had kissed Blake's cheek. Blake hadn't stop purring until she got home.

Blake shakes her head angrily and glares at the old headwear.

'So what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?' Blake thinks to herself, 'So what if we don't spend time together like we use to? It's not like I can't make new friends. It's not like I can't be alone. It's not like... It's not...'

Alone.

She stares at the beanie and all she can think of is that she doesn't want to be alone.

She doesn't want to lose her best friend, the one person that shines so much light into her life that she can't help but smile whenever they were together. She doesn't want to lose the reason that she wakes up eager for each day because it means another day she can spend with Ruby. She doesn't want to lose the happiness that fills her to bursting and makes her purr for hours each night because she just can't hold in all that joy inside her. The kind words, the soft hugs, all the little things that make her heart flutter and her spirit soar.

She doesn't want to lose Ruby.

She falls to her knees, clutching the beanie tightly to her chest because its the only thing that she has left and she cries. She cries because of the pain that's piercing her heart, cries because of the grief twisting inside her like a jagged blade. She cries over the knowledge that she's lost the most important thing, the most important person, in her life. She doesn't hear the roof door opening, or the footsteps running towards her, or even her own naming being called out in urgency.

Hands on her shoulders grabs her attention and she looks up to find silver eyes looking back at her. Blake latches onto the other girl like her life depends on it, sobbing into Ruby's neck as she mumbles incoherently over and over that she's sorry. Sorry for whatever she did to make Ruby hate her, sorry for whatever she did to drive her friend away.

Ruby hugs the crying faunus gently while smoothing out her hair, humming softly. When Blake finally manages to calm down enough to stop crying, she continues to hold on to the brunette, terrified that Ruby might leave if she lets go.

"Blake? Ruby asks with uncertainty after a few moments of silence, "What's wrong? I know you don't want to be friends anymore, but you can still talk to me if you need to."

Blake hears the younger girl's words clearly but it takes a moment for her to understand them. When she does, confusion replaces the fear and sadness form moments before.

She pulls back and looks at the silver eyed girl make to try and make sense of her words.

"Ruby, what are- what are you talking about? Why would you think I don't want to be friends with you anymore?"

"You stopped purring." came the quiet reply.

Blake raised an eyebrow and Ruby was quick to explain.

"I mean, you always purr when you're happy so when you stopped purring around me near the end of last summer I figured that I stopped making you happy and I didn't want you to have to pretend to still be friends with me so that you wouldn't hurt my feelings or something because you're really nice and tat sounded like something you'd do so I started putting distance between us and I came up with reasons as to why we couldn't hangout anymore so you wouldn't feel pressured to be my friend anymore and when you asked to me to meet you I thought you were going to tell me we couldn't be friends anymore and I started to panic and then I was late and you were crying and I hugged you and I'm sorry and-"

Ruby stops in the middle of her rant when Blake pulls her into a hug.

"Um, Blake?"

"You do make me happy." Blake says so softly that Ruby swears she must've misheard. Blake's arms tighten around the smaller girl as she continues. "I just didn't want people to stare or talk about us because I was always purring around you, I didn't want to embarrass you when ever you were around me so I practiced on holding it in over the summer. That's why I stopped purring."

Blake pauses for a moment before continuing even quieter than before.

"But...I wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us."

Now that Ruby heard.

"Oh." Ruby said at first before the understanding of what Blake was saying settled in. "Oooooooooooooh. So you do want to be friends?"

"Yes Ruby, I do."

Ruby bolts to her feet faster than Blake can react to it and ends up pulling the startled faunus to her feet as well. The hyperactive girl lets out a squeal of joy before picking Blake up in a bone breaking hug and twirling her around. Blake nearly lets out a noise of protest but the sound is quick to die on her tongue when she realizes this was the first time Ruby had done this in months.

When Ruby puts Blake down, she takes a step back and stares at the ground while tapping her index fingers together and drawing a circle on the roof with her boot. Blake tilts her head to the side at the sight of the growing blush on Ruby's face.

"Can you do it one time really fast?" the blushing girl asks without looking up, "If it's ok?"

It only takes a second for Blake to figure out what her friend is asking for and when she does she can't stop the smile tugging at her lips. She steps forward and hugs Ruby gently while resting her head on top of the girls soft brown hair. A deep rumbling starts in Blake's chest, slowly increasing in strength until Blake can feel it in every bone in her body. Ruby leans into her and relaxes as she listens to and feels the sound of Blake's purring.

They stay that way for a minute before the purring tapers off and Ruby pulls back, though not before linking their hands together.

"Alright!" Ruby shouts in triumph, thrusting their hands into the air. "Team RB is back in action! Nothing can stop us now!"

Blake rolls her eyes but smiles anyway at the proclamation.

"Now come on Blake! Yang was suppose to ask Weiss to go out with her and I want to know how it went."

Blake allows herself to be pulled along by the energetic brunette as she thinks back on what just happened. She can't help but feel that despite how well everything went, there was still something missing.

"Oh right! Before I forget!"

Soft lips press against Blake's cheek and her ears shoot up before lazily drooping back down.

"Happy anniversary, Blake."

Now everything was perfect.

* * *

 **Author's note: And there is chapter two! Woot! This ended up longer than I thought it would.**

 **So funny story, I write and rewrite all my stories and what not's in a spiral note book that I have an odd habit of misplacing. I managed to lose it Wednesday and only just found it today (or Monday for all you who are reading this at a later date.) I was half afraid that I wouldn't make my self-imposed deadline.**

 **But I did make it so all is right in the Universe.**

 **But back to the important stuff!**

 **Thank you all for reading, faving, following, and/or reviewing! Always nice to know how everyone thinks I'm doing.**

 **So please if you haven't already, and even you have, toss a review down in the comments or whatever fanfiction calls it because I'm still not sure and I hope you have a merry day/morning/night!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **In response to the last chapter's reviews:**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord Of Order: Suffice it to say that Ruby will never again ask Adam OR Yang for gift ideas.**

 **GoldenShirt1234: Thanks and I certainly hope so! Here's to future chapters!**

 **AntonSlavik020: Then more fluff there shall be!**

 **Everhardt: I couldn't agree more friend, I couldn't agree more.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Yang watched the fight on the T.V. with a mild interest, an expression of boredom on her face.

Adam dropped into the seat next to her and handed her a soda before he cracked his open and held it out.

"Here's to our useless lesbian sisters."

Yang grinned and followed suit.

"To useless lesbian sisters."


	4. Drabble 2: A New Style

Blake loved Ruby's hair.

There was, in fact, quite little about Ruby that the faunus was not fond of, but the brunette's hair always stood out.

It was feather soft to the touch, held the faintest scent of strawberries, and was a brown so dark it was almost black. Of course, having Yang Xiao Long for a sister, it was a simple matter of fact that the younger girl's hair was near perfect.

Blake could, and often would, spend hours batting at the soft strands or running her fingers through them while Ruby read or played a video game. It was one of Blake's favorite past times besides reading and she would glare daggers at anyone that suggested otherwise.

These were of course, all things that Ruby was keenly aware of, which is why she was fidgeting where she stood and nervously playing with the ends of her hair. Ends that now sported new, red highlights. It had been a spur of the moment decision, one encouraged by her sister and enabled by her mother, and while she herself quite liked them, she was afraid that her closest friend might not.

She needn't have been.

"They look amazing, Ruby." Blake said with a warm smile.

The newly made crimsonette broke out into the largest smile the older girl had ever seen and let out a squeal of delight before throwing her arms around Blake's neck.

Blake hugged her friend back, letting the familiar sound of her purr rumble through her chest.

She'd deal with the sudden increase in her heart rate later, there was a happy Ruby to hug and Blake wouldn't miss that chance for the world, no matter what color her hair was.

* * *

 **Author's note: So here be drabble #2! Just a short something to tide over to the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of which, I was looking at the number of people following this story and boy did I get more that I was expecting. (10 at the most)**

 **So that got me thinking that it might be a good idea to actually plan ahead with this story rather that waste people's time with something that wasn't really going anywhere. So I bunkered down, broke out a pen and some paper, and then proceeded to play Fallout for a few hours. But then I got to work and have now come up with an actual plot line.**

 **Hooray!**

 **So now there will be about 11 chapters, including the last two, unless I decide to add more. These don't include the short little drabbles so you may or may not get quite a few of them. I may bump up the rating to K+ plus depending on one or two of the stories, but I'll hold off on that for now. That about wraps up the important stuff so lets get to the fun stuff!**

 **Thanks for reading/faving/following. Please leave me a review on what you think so far and I'll shoot you a response in the next release!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Everhardt: People do stupid things when they're afraid, what more can I say?**

 **Kamonwan9952: Worry not my fellow spectator, for more shall come!**

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

"I can not believe you did this."

"You don't like it?"

"What on earth possessed you to-"

"I did it for you..." the other girl says, hanging her head and sniffling.

Not the dreaded sniffling, she could handle any thing but that She puts her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that, well, why a snowflake?"

"Cause you're my ice princess is why!"

Weiss lets out a rather unladylike squawk when Yang picks her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Unhand me you brute!"

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

"So why did you get the highlights?"

"Because she was nervous and I thought she'd feel better if I got some with her."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Oh dear, is that doubt that I hear? Perhaps I should remind you that it isn't polite to doubt a lady's words."

Taiyang gulped when he looked at the smiling woman next to him. He just had to open his mouth.


	5. Drabble 3: Five More Minutes

Blake was doomed the moment she opened her eyes.

It was not uncommon for Blake and Ruby to share a bed when one spent the night at the other's house. It had been that way since the first night Blake had spent in the Rose-Xiao Long home and had awoken to find a second body in her sleeping bag. At some point during the night, the younger Ruby had crawled into the bag with her and had curled into her side. After the fifth such occurrence, they had given up on trying to sleep separately.

Blake never thought that it would be her downfall.

It was no surprise for her when she opened her eyes to find the top of Ruby's red tinged hair filling her view. Her arms were wrapped lightly around the younger girl and vise versa. Nor did it surprise her to find that she had next to no desire to get up and leave. Ruby was warm and soft and Blake was so very comfortable. But there were things to do and places to go so she began the process of extracting herself from the sleeping crimsonette. She was not prepared for what happened next.

Ruby mewled.

It was the most heart wrenching sound that Blake had ever heard. Natural instinct kicked in and she lowered herself back down into the bed, pulling the smaller girl into her arms. Ruby let out a content hum while she nuzzled into the faunus' chest, a warm smile spreading across her face. The older girl let the inevitable purr that came reverberate through her, just loud enough to cover the sound of the rapid beating of her heart.

She took a deep breathe as her eye lids started to droop. The day could wait a few more minutes, Blake wasn't ready to get up.

* * *

 **Author's note: What's this? Another drabble? Why yes, yes it is. As it turns out, three finals and two final projects makes for a very stressed Alvain. So in between the chaos of getting everything thing ready, I managed to write this little thing. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready by next week.**

 **So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing! I hope you're enjoying everything so far! Please fill free to leave a review down below, I do so love reading them.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **IShipYouNot: Well, this is my first multichaptered anything so I don't wanna over due it, you know? Also, I find your user name quite amusing.**

 **Everhardt: Shu-shu-shush! We'll get to that later. Until then, fluffy friendship.**

 **Kamo830: Ask and you shall receive!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"All I'm saying is that it's kind of weird."

"There is nothing 'weird' about it."

"They aren't even dating and they cuddle all the time!"

"We are not having this discussion, Yang."

"But we **are** dating and you won't let me cuddle you unless I'm blind folded."

"Yang!"

"What kind of kinky shit is that?"

"YANG!"


	6. Drabble 4: A taste of Heaven

Blake couldn't have planned this any better if she tried.

It hadn't been intentional, she and Ruby both getting sick at the same time. It was more of a coincidence really, a very happy coincidence. Ruby had caught a cold when she played outside in the snow without getting dressed for it. Blake got it the next day when she visited the sick after school. It was nothing serious, a day or two of bed rest and they'd be back to full health, but because Adam had work and couldn't look after Blake, she would have to spend the time at Ruby's.

Presently, they were both sitting in the younger girl's bed, resting against the headboard while a movie played on the laptop in Blake's lap. Summer had just brought them a bowl of her homemade chicken noodle soup, though she had only brought one spoon, and Ruby was eating from it while she leaned against Blake.

It was all to good to be true.

 _'Do it Blake. Do it now! When will you ever get a chance like this again?'_ the tiny voice in her head screamed. She bit her lip and squared her eyes on the screen in front of her.

"Um...Ruby?"

Ruby pulled the spoon out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"Yeah, Blake?"

The faunus felt her face burning and her ears flicking nervously.

"Can you...uh...can you...feed me?" she asked before adding quickly, "So that way I can keep the movie in my lap without it falling over."

Ruby blinked, then smiled bright before dipping the spoon back into the soup.

"Sure Blake! Say 'ahhhhhh'."

Ruby holds the spoon up and Blake does as she's told, opening her mouth with an 'ahhh' while leaning forward. She bites down when the spoon gets close enough and savors the taste of the soup, a soft purr starting in her chest. Ruby pulls the spoon back with a giggle.

"Another?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy all!**

 **So good news! The next chapter should be ready for release this Sunday or Monday! Woot!**

 **So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing. I do so hope you're enjoying everything so far and please, oh please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last chapter's reviews.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Woo there friend, we haven't even made it to chapter 3 yet. But I love your enthusiasm!**

 **Surviversp: Now I just need to make some one cry and I'll have reached my goal.**

 **Everhardt: Who could?**

* * *

 **Omake #1:**

"Soft kitty, warm kitty,

Little ball of fur.

Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,

Purr, purr, purr."

Ruby smiled when she heard the gentle breathing that told her Blake was asleep. She pressed a kiss to the top of the older girl's hair before closing her eyes and whispering softly, "Love you, Blake."

* * *

 **Omake #2:**

"Summer, why did you only give them one spoon?"

"For the same reason I only got one ice cream cone on our first date."

Taiyang pauses for a second.

"I don't remember ice cream."

"And they won't remember the spoon."


	7. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Turn of Events

Blake had always been on the fence when it came to rain.

On the one hand, she hates being cold and wet, two things that always happen when the sky darkens and the water falls. She hates the feeling of damp clothes weighing her down and slowing her movements. Above all, it is the feeling of being trapped, of being constrained that is almost enough to drive her mad. Despite this, there was a bright side to the rain; no on sees her for what she is. She wasn't a faunus in the downpour, not one to sneer at, turn away from, or to look down on because of the feline ears on the top of her head. She was just another girl, another person, trying to get home, the same as everyone else.

It was in the rain that Blake felt like an equal.

But tonight, as she ran through deserted streets, as the cold wind cut through her clothes and chilled her to the bone, Blake didn't much care for the rain.

A clap of thunder sends her bolting down the nearest alley, chest heaving and heart hammering as she presses her back into the stone wall. Wild eyes dart back and forth from one end of the ally to the other. Rational thought is absent, fear taking its place and paralyzing Blake's mind. With no higher thought to guide it, her body moves in accordance with the most primal of instincts: survival.

With every sense stretched to their limit, the body waits and watches for any sign of a threat. When none comes, it moves, darting down the alley and onto the next street over. It runs as fast as its legs can carry it, each step taking it further and further from the crowd, the shouting, from **him**. It pauses before every corner, hiding at each unfamiliar light, every sudden noise, only resuming its run when it was sure there was no danger.

It isn't until it stops that Blake becomes aware of her where she is, where her body has brought her. As she stands before the white painted door she has walked through more times than she can count, her mind is flooded with questions: Would they reject her? Would they force her out and tell her to never come back? Would it be better to leave on her own than to be driven away?

Before she can answer those questions, the door opens and Ruby, dressed in a yellow rain coat and shouting something over her shoulder, runs through it, crashing into the startled faunus.

"Blake?"

Ruby looks down in surprise, relief flooding her eyes, and for a moment neither moves. Then lighting flashes and thunder booms and the body takes control again. It strikes out, clawing at the weight holding it down and pinning it to the ground. It shoves hard and knocks the weight away before scrambling to its feet. Arms like steel pick it up, trapping its own arms to its sides in vice like grip. The body thrashes violently, barring its teeth and flattening its ears, hissing at the new threat.

"Blake! Calm down!" shouts a voice as deep as the thunder that crashes above.

The words fall on deaf ears and the body snarls, kicking at the one that held it. Firm hands pull its face down and it finds pools of silver staring back up at it.

"Blake, it's ok. You're safe."

These words are soft spoken and calm, cutting through the wind and rain, the fear and the instinct, and pulls Blake back into control. She goes limp in Taiyang's arms, the exhaustion of the day robbing her of what little strength she has left. The last thing she remembers before she slips into unconsciousness is Ruby pulling her into a soft embrace.

And then, nothing.

* * *

When Blake wakes up, she does so to the faint glow of a night light and the impossibly loud sound of Ruby snoring. How someone so small can make such a monstrous noise is beyond the older girl as she wipes the sleep from her eyes. She starts to stretch and nearly groans in pain. Every muscle protests the movement and she feels like she just ran a marathon. When the memories from the night before return, Blake realizes she might have.

Blake pushes herself up to her elbows and looks down at the sleeping girl next to her. The dim lighting does little to hide the scratches and bruises on Ruby's face and neck from Blake's eyes. Something twists inside of her and she can taste bile in the back of her throat as she remembers where the wounds came from. She reaches down with one hand but stops before she touches the other girl. Balling her hand into a fist hard enough that she can feel her nails biting into her skin, Blake carefully slips out of the bed.

Changing into the spare clothes she kept in Ruby's room incase of an emergency, Blake makes her way to the door, opening it quietly and stepping through. She pauses for a second before she closes it, looking back at her still sleeping friend. The same feelings from before come back and she looks away, closing the door with a soft click.

As silent as a shadow, she makes her way through the house, slowing moving towards the back door. The plan was simple; get out of the house, run to hers, and don't come out. Ever.

But when did anything ever go according to plan for Blake Belladonna?

"Blake? What are you doing?'

The girl freezes where she stands, silently cursing her luck before turning to the speaker.

Gold eyes meet dark silver and Blake has to ignore the fresh wave of guilt that washes over her. She looks down, ears drooping and shoulders shagging as she steels herself for the wrath of Summer Rose. Blake knew it was rare for the older woman to be angry, that it took quite a bit to push Summer to her limit, and she knew what had happened yesterday would surely do just that. Not to mention what Blake had done to Ruby. Anyone who knew the mother of two knew what happened if some one dared to lay a hand on her family. So Blake readies herself for the condemnation, the harsh words, the hate, and the pain that she knows she'll feel when it all the rest comes. What she isn't ready for is for Summer to pull her into a hug and whisper, "Thank Dust you're alright."

For a second, Blake doesn't know what to do, then the dam inside her bursts and she hugs Summer back, her body shaking as tears flow down the sides of her face. Summer holds the crying faunus close, whispering comforting words to sooth her. When Blake's sobbing dies down to sniffling, the older woman leads her into the kitchen and has Blake sit at the table. In minutes, she has two cups of hot tea made and is sitting across from Blake. Summer doesn't say anything at first, electing to let the girl speak first, but with no words forthcoming, she decides to start.

"Blake, what happened?"

"You don't know?"

Summer sighs, "I know what the news is saying happened. Now I want to know what you say happened."

Blake looks at her cup. She takes a deep breathe and lets it out, closing her eyes as she pieces her thoughts together.

"It...it wasn't suppose to end up like that," she began, eyes still closed and holding her tea in between her hands, "We just wanted them to hear us. We just wanted to be equal, but...but..."

Her grip tightens on the cup and her breathing comes faster and faster. A soft hand on hers gives a reassuring squeeze and Blake takes another deep breathe. She relaxes her grip on her tea and continues.

"Adam didn't want me to go at first, I had to beg him to let me. Everything was going great at first; people were listening, asking questions, taking pamphlets. Then it started raining and...and then.."

* * *

Pain.

Blake reached up and touched her forehead where the rock hit and she saw blood on her fingers when she pulled them away.

"That's what you get you stray bitch!" shouted the human, an older man with a scraggly beard and yellow teeth.

Blake looked to her older brother and found his eyes fixed on her and the trickle of red flowing down the side of her face. What happened next was almost to fast for her to follow.

One second, Adam was in front of her and the next he was on top of the man that threw the rock, raining down one savage blow after another. Chaos followed, the once peaceful protest erupting into a full blow riot as human and faunus tore into each other. Years of resentment, of bitterness at being treated like second class citizens that had been shimmering just beneath the surface had found an outlet, and those feelings would not be denied. Blake raced forward, grabbed Adam's arm and tried to pull him back, to stop him. She froze when he turned to face her and she saw something in his eyes she could never remember seeing; a hatred, an anger that was never there before. She let go, taking one step back and then another before thunder boomed so close she thought lighting struck right next to her.

Only, Blake didn't see any flash of lighting.

"He has gun!"

Cold realization sunk in as Blake realized what had happened. Another shot and she dropped to the ground, fear welling up inside her. She quickly pulled herself up and ran, pushing through fighting crowd, the only thing she could see was her brother's black eyes burning with rage. And then, she was standing in front of white painted door...

* * *

"You came here." Summer said.

Blake nodded.

"And then Ruby ran into you."

Blake's cup shatters in her hands, tea and glass flying outward. Summer jumps in her seat before rushing over to her, grabbing a towel and pressing it to Blake's now bleeding hand.

"Dust Blake, are you ok?"

"I hurt her." came Blake's mangled response. Summer looked up to gold eyes swimming with fresh tears.

"Blake..." Summer started but was cut off as the younger girl shook her head.

"I hurt her and now she'll hate me because of what happened and she'll never want to see me again and I don't want her to hate me Summer I-"

"Blake, Ruby isn't going to hate you. None of us hate you."

"But what happened-"

"Wasn't your fault, Blake, and Ruby knows that. Why do you think she was running outside in the first place? She saw what happened on the news and immediately went out to find you. And after you passed out Yang had to practically pry her away from you so I could check her face. She's been by your side since."

"I hurt her, Summer!"

"You were scared out of your mind, Blake. You weren't in control of yourself and she knows that. We all do."

Blake starts to shake her head again, "How can you just forgive me like that? I hurt your family!"

"You are my family!"

They both pause, Blake startled by Summer's outburst and Summer trying to steady her breathing before continuing, standing up as she does.

"You and your brother are as much my children as Ruby and Yang." Summer says in a much softer tone, "I love the both of you and there is nothing either of you can do to change that, and the same goes for Ruby. She could never hate you and she never will. Do you understand?"

Blake looks up into Summer's eyes, silver like Ruby's though a shade or two darker, and she doesn't see what she saw in her brother's. There isn't any anger, any hate, only compassion, understanding and love. She nods, standing up to hug Summer who hugs her back.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"You're family Blake, we'll always be here for you. Now then," she says, pulling back from the faunus, "I want you to go change into your pajamas and go back to bed. Dust knows that even asleep, Ruby can tell you aren't there."

Blake offers a small smile before looking at the table. "But the tea..."

"I'll take care of it. Now off you go. Get some sleep."

Blake doesn't need to be told twice, her body crying out for a soft bed to lay in and warm Ruby to cuddle next to, and she starts to make her way back to Ruby's room.

She pauses at the door, one last stray thought crossing her mind. "Summer, what's going to happen?"

Summer shrugs, "I don't know Blake, but what ever happens, we'll face it together. Deal?"

"Deal."

She turns and starts down the hall, not seeing Summer lean heavily against the counter or the tired look in the older woman's eyes. She makes it to Ruby's room, slipping into he pajamas and standing beside the bed. The guilt from before comes back, but not as strong, and slowly she slips into the bed. Ruby is quick to attach her self to Blake, gripping the soft fabric of Blake's night shirt tightly. Blake hugs the sleeping teen closely as she drifts away into sleep.

What ever happens next she knows that Ruby would always be beside her, and that was all she needs.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy all!**

 **So first things first, I am terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. Life started swinging high and I was swinging low but now ever thing is right as rain again! So I hope ya'll will forgive me andI promise to try and stick to my one a week schedule, even if just means another drabble instead of a full chapter.**

 **So thank you all for reading/faving/reviewing and I hope that you'll continue to stick with me in the future! Feel free to drop me a review down below about how much you like or dislike the story. Either or gives me the motivation to keep on going and to do better.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. I'm**

* * *

 **Response to last chapter reviews:**

 **AntonSlavik020: Yang ain't got nothing on Summer when it comes to craftiness.**

 **TehUnoman: I prefer the grumpy cat version myself.**

 **LevyHunter: Hope you didn't get in trouble and I will most certainly try!**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: So I only know three languages (English, gibberish, and nonsense) so correct me if I'm saying this wrong:** **Il ne peut pas etre aide.**

 **Uberparagon: Fluff and comedy is a great combination.**

 **Kamo830: More you say? Be careful what you wish for.**

 **IchiFell: 20 years and I still have no idea what "vanilla" means. And super woot! I love story followers!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"We'll be fine, Summer. See you when we get home. Love you."

Taiyang closed his scroll and leaned back in the metal chair.

"Is Blake alright?"

"Yeah, she and Ruby are asleep right now. They'll both be fine. We should really concentrate on y-"

The door to the interrogation room opened, cutting Taiyang off, and two officers stepped in, followed by a short faunus woman with a wolf's tail. The officers move to either side of Adam, each grabbing his shirt and lifting him to feet before tightening handcuffs around his wrists.

"What are you-"

"What is the meaning of-"

"Adam Taurus, you are being charged with inciting a riot, disturbing the public peace, assault, vandalism, and..."

Adam and Taiyang lock eyes.

"...manslaughter."


	8. Drabble 5: Bad Dreams

Ruby was exhausted.

If the weeks after the protest-turned-riot hadn't been physically and mentally draining, the nightmares that accompanied them certainly were. Night after night she woke, the pain of Blake's nails biting into her skin ripping her from her sleep. It would take an hour or two afterwards for her to fall asleep again but even then it was no guarantee that the nightmares would not return.

There was a simple solution to this problem: she could ask Blake to sleep in a different bed or room. She new her friend would understand, Blake had offered several times before when she noticed the dark circles beneath Ruby's eyes, and Ruby knew that she would then get a much needed full night's sleep. It was a solution that she thought of once and never again.

She would not blame Blake for the nightmares that woke her; that what happened at the protest, what was happening now, plagued the fanaus in her sleep. Nor would she be angry with her friend when Blake gripped her so tightly that her nails left angry red marks on the younger girl's skin and woke her in the dead of night. She wouldn't make Blake suffer through the pain and fear she knew the older girl must be going through just so she could go a whole night without waking. If it cost an hour or two of sleep each night to lull Blake back to peaceful dreams, to take the nightmares away, then it was a cost Ruby would gladly pay.

For Blake, she would give the world.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy all!**

 **Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, I was hit by sudden inspiration and finished this about ten minutes ago. I do hope ya'll are still enjoying the story so far, its really fun to write it.**

 **So thank you, thank you, for reading/faving/reviewing. Please leave me a review down below, I love reading what ya'll think about this or that as I go and it really helps give me a bit of direction when I write.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last chapters reviews:**

 **IchiFell: I hereby decree all omakes cannon to my story! (They're really little thing I wanted to add but didn't think they'd fit in the chapter itself.)**

 **Menolith: *Nervous laughter* What? Plot? What is this plot of which you speak?**

 **AntonSlavik020: I was half tempted not to write one at all but then I thought 'I like cliffhangers.'**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: It is only Blake and Adam, more detail will be given to why in a later chapter.**

 **Everhardt: Some trials serve only to make bonds stronger.**


	9. Drabble 6: Thank You

It was the little things she dreamed of, the things no one else saw, the things she couldn't help but see. They happened everyday, hiding in plain sight, showing themselves only to her.

They were soft touches and subtle noises, a hundred little things that let her know she wasn't alone. A low hum or sudden sniffle, a light brush of hands or a bumping of shoulders. All of them soothing the sudden panic that came without warning and relaxing her rigid muscles, bringing calm to the storm that raged inside her.

They were the gentle fingers that danced along her neck and shoulders, ferreting out all the places the fear hid, the anger, and pain. They melted away, replaced by a warm dull flame that kept the nightmares away and shined a light into the dark.

It was the constant thump, thump, thump that mended all the tears in a soul beaten and battered by the world around it. A steady reminder of a promise never made but always kept, always remembered.

So for the little things she dreamed of, the things no one else saw, the things she couldn't help but, she pulled a little closer, hugged a little tighter, and she whispered softly,

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **I'm terribly sorry about this drabble. I was sick, tired, and slightly off kilter when I wrote this and my delusional self thought it was good enough to post. I think I was trying for something different with this but for the life of me I'm not sure what it was. So thank you for reading/faving/reviewing, and please feel free to leave a review down below. I live for your verbal smack downs.**

 **P.S. If all goes according to plan, the next chapter should be up Sunday. Believe me at your own peril.**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapter's reviews.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: I fear that you'll just have to forgo the dentist, I am but a humble potato that has no moneyz.**

 **IchiFell: Then the perfectionist in me can rest easy knowing her job is done. For now.**

 **Gorsouul: You are very welcome.**

 **AndyH: You can pay NarfoOnTheNet's dentist fees for me then.**


	10. Chapter 4: The First Good Bye

"Take a seat at booth five, please."

Blake doesn't say anything as she passes the guard and makes her way to booth five. She keeps her eyes forward and her face blank as she walks, ignoring the people already there. She takes the seat between the dividers, a single line scroll hanging on the divider to her left. The security glass that bisects the room offers a view of a metal door in front of her, a red light glowing above it.

Blake keeps her ears flat against her head beneath her beanie, but even then she could make out tibbits of the conversations going on around her. She could hear the emotions in those voices: anger, fear, hope, dread. She ignores them. She came here with a purpose and she would not allow herself to be distracted.

The light above the door turns green and it opens. A security guard who looks to young to be working in a prison steps through and Blake's breath catches.

Adam's hair is shorter than it was the last time she saw him; his black horns more pronounced against the red locks under the fluorescent lights. Other than that, he looked much the same. Broad shoulders stretched the orange jumpsuit he wears and across his chest the word 'PRISONER' is stamped onto the fabric, followed by a series of numbers and letters. Dark eyes find her immediately and Blake has to suppress the cold shiver that runs down her spine.

Adam stumbles forward suddenly and then rights himself, his body going rigid under the jumpsuit. What Blake sees in his eyes is more familiar than it should have been and for a second she thinks Adam will attack the guard that shoved him. But the look lasts less than a second and is gone as fast as it came. Blake can still see it though, burning just beneath the surface of his eyes. He steps forward and takes the seat across from her, two inches of security glass the only thing separating them.

Neither makes a move at first, both watching the other, each studying a face they hadn't seen in more than a month. Adam is the first to break the standoff, his shoulder slump and he takes the scroll off the divider next to him. He presses it to his ear and waits for Blake to do the same. She pauses for a moment though, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed and giving him a cool stare. After a minute, she takes the scroll down from her side and holds it up to her ear so she can hear.

"Hey Blake, how are you? I was getting worried since I haven't seen you since the trial."

His voice isn't the way she remember it. Before, it always seemed full of energy, like he was ready to take on the world no matter how hard it tried to push him down. Now though, it felt...empty. Like it was resigned to never being heard.

"I've been...busy, Adam. Real busy."

"Yeah," he said, "I guess you would be after everything that happened.

They fall back into that awkward silence, both knowing something needed to be said but neither certain on how to say it.

"How's, uh, hows everyone else doing? Is Summer taking-"

"They're leaving."

A pregnant pause follows as Adam's brows furrow and he looks down, confusion clouding his eyes. He blinks several times before he looks back up.

"What-what do you mean they're leaving? Where are they going?"

"To Vale."

"Why? What happened?"

"What happened, Adam? **YOU** happened. After what you said, after your outburst, how could they possibly stay here?"

"But that had nothing to do with them. Why would they have to-"

If it wasn't for the glass separating them, Adam was certain that Blake would have strangled him.

"Nothing to do with them?!"

It took every ounce of control that Blake had to not jump to her feet then and there. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a guard shift on his feet, his eyes looking in their direction. She takes a deep breath and remembers the promise she made herself before she came here. That she would not let her emotions take control of her again. So she waits until the anger fades and ignores the eyes on her. When she is certain that she won't have another outburst she speaks, her voice cool and slightly detached.

"They stood up for you, Adam. Whenever someone condemned you, insulted you, they always defended you. Always. But after what you did? How could they possibly stay? Taiyang had to resign from the school, no one will do business with Summer, and Weiss and I are the only two people in Patch that will talk with Ruby and Yang. They're pariahs now. No one wants them here anymore. So they're going to Vale-"

"Blake, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I-"

"-and I'm going with them."

Adam stops mid-sentence, his body freezing as he processes what Blake said. Blake has to wait a few minutes before Adam finally speaks.

"What?"

"Summer offered to take me with them. I said yes. We're leaving after I'm done here."

"Why would you go with them?"

"What else can I do? You're going to be here for **TEN** years, everyone else is leaving; I'd be alone in a town that hates my brother and, by proxy, me."

Blake can hear the subtle desperation that starts to creep into Adam's voice, "What about Weiss?"

"She's leaving too. She only stayed in Patch this long because of Yang." Blake laughs bitterly, "Her father was more than happy to buy her a place in Vale."

Blake watches as Adam's jaw clenches and unclenches, his knuckles turning white as he balls his fist tighter and tighter. Then, suddenly, the tension leaves, he looks down, and Adam looks more broken than Blake has ever seen him.

"Adam…"

"You should go."

She doesn't say anything. She just looks at him with an odd mix of sadness and anger.

"You shouldn't...you shouldn't have to stay here because of me. You-" he swallows hard and Blake feels a sudden pain in her chest, "You deserve to be happy. With them. With her."

Adam finally looks up and for the first time since the riot Blake recognizes the person sitting across from her. She sees the man that raised her since she was six years old, who tucked her into bed, who combed her hair while singing along with her, who went out of his way to make sure that she was always happy and safe.

Blake sees her brother and it breaks her heart.

Tears prick at her eyes and she has to fight to hold them in. A few defy her, though, and start a slow trek down the sides of her face. Adam reaches up, instinctively, to brush them away but stops when he remembers where they are and what was separating them. Instead, he presses his hand against the glass, spreading his fingers like he did when she was younger, when the world was a brighter place. Blake does the same, mirroring his hand with her own.

Adam stares at their hands for a few seconds before lowering his back down. He takes a deep breath and finds his sister's eyes.

"You'll be fine, Blake. You're strong, you're smart, and you have the best family in the world by your side."

Blake's lips tilt up in a sad smile.

"It'll be missing someone."

Adam laughs, "Please, like you need this old bull helping you. You always did fine without me."

He looks over her shoulder at the clock on the wall.

"I think our time is up. Make sure to say hi to everyone for me. Tell them I'm sorry about how it all turned out. That I didn't want it to end this way."

"I will."

"And if you don't ask Ruby out on a date in five years, I'll break out of prison and lock you two in broom closet."

Blake glares and peaks in a stern voice, "Adam."

"Or maybe I'll get Yang to do it instead."

He smiles then, the same smile he had whenever Blake came home with an 'A' on her test. It was the proud smile of a parent that was watching their child take their own steps in the world. The kind that knew they weren't needed anymore.

"I love you, Blake, and I'll always be proud of you. Remember that, ok?"

Blake nods and wipes the dried tears from her face. The young guard from before walks over and puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, signaling that their time was over. He almost looks sorry for interrupting.

"This isn't our last goodbye, Blake. We will see each other again. Ok?"

"Ok."

The two share one last smile before they hang up their scrolls. Adam is led back to the metal door and Blake walks back the way she came. She stops before she leaves the room and looks back in time to see her brother looking at her. He waves and she waves back even as a sinking feeling settles in her stomach. A feeling that this would be the last time that she saw her brother.

That this really was their last goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **To all you who believed me when I said this would be out on Sunday: way to go; your faith has paid off! To everyone else: You had a valid reason to doubt.**

 **I'm actually kinda surprised at how easy it was to write this. Probably just a fluke. Speaking of flukes, did anyone catch discrepancy in this chapter? If you did, ten potato points for you.**

 **Anywho..**

 **Thank you all so very much for reading/reviewing/faving. Let me know what you think down below. I thrive on your words of disapproval.**

 **Until the next time! (x2)**

 **P.S Does anyone know who to set up one of those pole thingermagigs? I want to see how many of you would be interested in a side story of sorts. Please P.M. me if you do. Thanks!**

 **P.S.S: For those wondering what Adam's outburst was, the omake down below offers Adam's point of view during the incident. Warning: it might be a bit emotional. Not sure what that means but you can decide for yourself.**

 **P.S.S.S I did check for errors in the omake (and I caught a few) but I riled myself up before writing it and I'm still a little on edge so I might have missed one or two.**

* * *

 **Response to last chapters reviews:**

 **AndyH: It was centered around Blake and how Ruby interacts with her on a daily basis. Probably should have mentioned that before. I think I was trying to show why Ladybug is my go to ship for RWBY. Because Blake doesn't HAVE to open up or show all these things that she hides deep down. Ruby wouldn't press for anything that isn't offered and she would go out of her way to make sure that Blake was alright. She'd understand that Blake has secrets and wouldn't feel the need to pry. They make, to me at least, the perfect match. That or I was out of my mind sick and just put words together. The world may never know.**

 **IShipYouNot: ...I burst into a fit of giggles every time I read your screen name. Also, thank you.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Dentures are for the weak.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"You beat him to death!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You attacked him. You tackled him to the ground in the pouring rain and you pummeled his head with your bare hands until his face was to badly disfigured that it took two days to id his body!"

"I didn't mean to go that far!"

"Didn't you though, Mr. Taurus? Here he was, just another ignorant human, begging for it by hurling insults and throwing a rock. Just like all the rest of them. And for that, he deserved to die, didn't he, Adam? Didn't he?!"

"They all do!"

Rage, white-hot and boiling, pours through him. It roars in his ears and drowns out the gasps from the packed court room. He doesn't care. For the first time in ten years the dam inside him is broken and there is nothing that can stop the flood.

"Year after year you treat us like we're nothing but animals. You blame us for your problems, you demand that we follow your laws, your rules, and when we ask to be made equals you spit in our faces and say we should be happy with our lot in life! Well, if you want to treat us like beasts then that's how we'll act!"

Soft murmurs spread through the court and the judge has to hammer the gavel.

But the voices would not be silenced.

"No more will we ask to be treated as equals, we will demand it. No more will we ask for respect, we will take it! For years we have played the roles of your domesticated pets, but now?! Now we'll show you our claws and we'll show you our fangs!"

The faunus in the gallery are standing, shouting, cheering; the judge is calling for order, and Adam stares the prosecutor in the eye. In a low voice that seems to cut through noise to every ear in the court room he says, "And if you stand in our way, you can join that human in the morgue."

The gallery erupts, chaos and disorder reigning as the guards descend.

Adam sits back in his chair, he didn't realize he was standing, and he watches as the guards start to drag the disruptive faunus from the room. Slowly, the anger inside him drains away, leaving a cold hollow in his chest. He looks to the defendants desk and sees Taiyang looking at him, disappointment clear in those lilac eyes. Adam's words echo in his head and their meaning starts to finally sink in. The hollow in his chest grows colder as the realization of what he did, what he said, registers and he quickly scans the crowd, looking for familiar gold. Instead, all he sees are the effects of his words and a blur of black disappearing through the door.

Adam leans back into the chair and stares at the door as a lone question pushes its way to the forefront of his mind.

 _What have I done?_


	11. Drabble 7: In the Backseat

"Eight out of ten."

"What? They're a definite ten out of ten. They're holding hands, see? How much cuter can they get?"

"Ruby is drooling. So they get an eight."

Yang looked over her shoulder to the back seat where Blake and Ruby were sitting. They were both asleep and leaning against each other, Ruby's head laying in the crook of Blake's neck, their fingers intertwined as they slept. Sure enough though, her little sister was drooling. Yang turned her eyes back to the road.

"So a nine then."

Weiss looked at Yang from the corner of her eye and shrugged.

"Why not?"

Yang grinned and took Weiss' hand, locking their fingers together. Weiss didn't look at her, but Yang's grin grew wider when the snowy haired girl squeezed gently. She looked back at the teens sleeping in the backseat before focusing once more on the road.

"Almost as cute as my ice princess."

Weiss blushed lightly, "Yang."

"Especially when she's blushing and wearing lingerie for my birthday."

Yang was lucky that she was as tough as she was or the swift punch to her arm might have hurt.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **I don't know about you guys but I needed a little bit of warm fluff after those last two chapters. So here's Yang and Weiss deciding on 1-10 scale how cute Ruby and Blake are. That's fluffy, right?**

 **So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing and sticking with me. I really do appreciate it. And don't forget to drop a review do below! I feed on your words of anguish.**

 **P.S. Shout out to Menolith for catching some of those spelling errors in the last chapter. You rock!**

 **P.S.S. I set up a poll! This one will is for you guys to let me know if I should include a mini chapter about how Summer and Taiyang met in the AU. It'll be told by Taiyang and Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss will be there to hear it and make little comments. It'll be a way to show the interactions everyone has with everyone else minus Summer. So let me know if you want it or not. I'll leave it up until the end of the week.**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapter's reviews:**

 **IShipYouNot: Good, my work here is done.**

 **Menolith: I accept your bet. On a completely unrelated note, guess who just changed the plot for the story and is ten bucks richer!**

 **IchiFell: I know we haven't seen much of Adam in RWBY, but I always assumed that, no matter how bad he turns how to be, that he started off as genuinely nice guy. That's what I was trying to show and nice to know that I was at least some what successful.**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: Well, if you're going do, do it big.**

 **Gorsouul: I'm very happy that you like it!**

 **Ravena Wolfborn: Who?! What?! Why are we shouting?! (I'm assuming this was about Adam's outburst. If so, you can check it out in the omake after the author's note.)**

 **Everhardt: I'm gonna have to put you and Menollith on spoiler alert from now on. And then figure out who leaked my chapter plans.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Hahaha, Narfo thinks I have money.**


	12. Drabble 8: Miracle at a diner

Yang was in awe.

Never in her life had she seen what was occurring before her very eyes. Just the thought of it was enough to make her question everything she knew about life. And she wasn't the only one; Weiss and Taiyang both joined her in her bewilderment, watching in disbelief the scene that was unfolding before them. Only Summer seemed immune to the miraculous event that was happening right next to her.

"But Blaaaaaaaaake!"

"No, Ruby."

"But it has six different kinds of chocolate. Six kinds, Blake!"

"You eat enough sugar as it is, Ruby."

Ruby puts on the best puppy dog face she could muster and turns it on Blake, "But I need it!"

Blake's ear flicked, "Ruby."

Ruby lowered her eyes in defeat, the puppy dog look failing her in this desperate time of sugar denial.

"I'll have the chicken fingers."

The waitress nods and jots down the order before heading to the kitchen. Blake looks up at the three pairs of eyes staring at her, unaware of the astounding feat she had just preformed. She raised one delicate eyebrow at them. "What?

Yang raised her hands into the air before bowing towards the raven haired faunus.

"All hail the magic Blake!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'My goodness, two updates in two days? Surely we are being spoiled!' Well, I do what I can for my adoring fans. I've kinda been on a roll in my head for these little drabbles so you guys are getting the over flow. This also in celebration of the fact that this story now has over 100 followers.**

 **1** **00! T**

 **h** **at's ten times as many as I thought I would get. So woot, woot to you guys! Ya'll rock!**

 **So thanks again for reading/faving/reviewing. It really means a lot to know ya'll are liking what I'm writing. And don't forget the poll! It closes Sunday at midnight!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last drabble's reviews:**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: I demand that we start a petition to add cute-math to the list of necessary school course.**

 **Ravena Wolfborn: Makes you feel all fluffy inside, eh?**

 **Gorsouul: Got make up for the soul crushing from earlier.**

 **hagancameron: Behold! The next chapter! ish!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"If you really want something sweet, Ruby, we can share a chocolate kiss."

Ruby choked on her drink and started sputtering as her face turned a bright red, an image of Blake leaning towards her with chocolate on her lips flashing across her mind.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?!"

Blake held up the menu and pointed to a picture of a small cake.

"A chocolate kiss. We can share one."

Ruby swallowed hard as she beat back the blush creeping down her neck.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure."

Blake studied Ruby's flustered face for a few seconds.

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!"


	13. Chapter 5: A Car Ride Revelation

"It isn't you're fault, you know."

"I know."

"So you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

Blake sighs heavily and looks out the passenger side window. She watches as they pass by rolling hills and odd shaped clouds that drift lazily in the sky. They've been driving since that morning and now the sun was starting to dip beneath the horizon, painting the sky different colors of blues, oranges, and reds. They had remained silent throughout most of the ride, neither willing to break the quiet. Until now.

"I don't." She says after a minute went by, "I- I don't know, I just wish I had known what he was going though so I could have helped him."

She turned to Taiyang, golden eyes flashing with anger. Not at him, never at him. He had done far to much for her and Adam to ever earn her anger. No, this fire she felt was directed at herself, at her own inability to help her brother.

"How could I not see what he was going through? He's my brother, I should have noticed that something was wrong, that he was- was-"

"He didn't want you to see it."

Blake lets the words die in her mouth, closing it before she looks back out the window.

Taiyang takes the moment of silence that follows to study the young woman next to him. He sees the guilt eating away at her, the pain of having to leave her brother behind, and an all to familiar anger shimmering just beneath the surface. He looks back to the road before speaking again.

"After... after what happened to your mother, Adam was angry. Justifiably so. The system failed him, it failed both of you, and it expected him to just accept that fact as it was. He wanted to fight back, to change the way things were, regardless of what might have happened to him. But he knew, that if something did happen to him, that it would leave you alone in the world to fend for yourself. Taking care of you was more important to him than changing things, so he bottled up his anger and he buried it deep. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about burdening you with his pain. It wasn't until you got older and were spending more and more time with us that he felt like he could start to speak out."

"But if I had known-" Blake starts, staring at the dashboard before Taiyang cuts her off.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

Blake stops. She already knew that there was likely little she could have done to help her brother even if she had known, but to hear some one else say it, to verify it, made the knowledge real to her. It caused a slight pain in her heart, a slight pinch, but it also lifted a weight from her shoulders that she hadn't known was there. The guilt and the anger seeped away and in their place was a lightness she hadn't felt in years.

"I tried to help him let go of his anger, to move on, but some things..." Taiyang takes a deep breath, "They dig in deep and they don't let go. We both knew that, one day, it would get the better of him. We just didn't think it would end up like it did, and it isn't your fault that it did."

Blake relaxes into her seat and pulls her knees up to her chest.

"He never had a choice, did he?"

"We all have a choice, Blake. Sometimes, though, the options really suck."

Blake let out a small laugh.

"You can say that again."

"Yeah, well, speaking of choices; Adam asked me to give you something incase things went south so..." Taiyang reaches across her to the glove box and opens it before pulling out a small, black velvet box and handing it to her. "This is yours."

Blake eyes the box for a second and then opens it. Inside is a small, silver locket attached to a silver chain. It looks well worn, the once gleaming metal dulled from years of use, but over all it still looks well maintained. She presses the button at the top and stares at the two pictures inside of it when it opens.

The first one she remembers. It was of her and Adam, ages ten and twenty respectfully, standing with her in front of him and holding up the camera with both hands. It was her birthday and they had been getting ready to go to Ruby's to celebrate when Adam stopped her to take a picture. "For prosperity," he had said. She just rolled eyes. Blake starts to study his face, to search for some clue that she missed that day, when she stops herself. There wasn't any point in trying she tells herself, what's done is done and she couldn't change it, no matter how much she wants too.

Instead, she looks at the second picture, the one she doesn't ever remember seeing. In it, was a young woman with proclaim white skin and long, black hair that reached past her shoulders. Her dark gold eyes looked warmly at the camera as a smile, so soft it might not even be there, graced her pale lips. Standing in front of her and slightly to her left with her hand on his shoulder, was a much younger Adam. His spikey red hair was slicked back and his horns were just beginning to peak out through the red. His smile was wide, his dark eyes full of energy and in his arms, wrapped in a white blanket, was what Blake could only assume was her, less than a year old if she had to guess. Bright golden eyes looked up to the brother holding her and small kitten ears stood out of the black tuff of hair on her head.

"I didn't know he had this," Blake whispered.

"Whenever it got bad," Taiyang says, "Adam would take it out and hold it. He said it helped calm him down. He wanted to make sure that you got and I'm ashamed to say that with everything that happened after the trial, I forgot all about it."

Blake smiles before she closes the locket and sets about fastening the chain around her neck.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything. Helping Adam, taking me with you, it all means a lot."

Taiyang shrugs, "You're family, Blake, and there's nothing I won't do for family. Besides, can you imagine what Ruby would have done to me if I hadn't done anything?"

Blake has to stifle the laugh that came with the image of an angry Ruby, cheeks puffed up and eyebrows furrowed as she glares.

"Are you sure we're talking bout the same Ruby?" she asks. "Likes candy and is just as sweet? Couldn't hurt a fly?"

"Hey now, she might seem like she's all sugar, but just like her momma, that girl has a little bit of spice in her. I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't do something. But that's family, right?"

There was that word again. Six letters, three syllables, leaves a warm feeling in her chest each time she hears it. Blake looks out the window at the rolling hills, the odd-shaped clouds, the setting sun, and she decides that she rather likes that little word. She likes it a lot.

Family.

* * *

 **This is the second time I've had to write an author's note.**

 **Author's note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **Does this read like a final chapter? It feels like it does to me.**

 **Weird.**

 **It was meant to just be a drabble, a little interaction between Taiyang and Blake. I got to writing it, however, and my original plan just didn't seem to work out like I wanted it to. Soooooo...new chapter! Yaaaaay! I'll hut for typos and grammar bugs later, I'm too tired to try now.**

 **So thanks for reading/reviewing/faving. It means a lot, it really does. And please feel free to drop a review down below! I don't bite. Much.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. Don't forget the poll! Its on my profile page! Its only got 4 votes! Let me hear your voices! (Its for ya'll to let me know if you want me to write a little mini chapter about how Taiyang and Summer met. It'll be told by Taiyang to the girls with them interjecting. It'll be comedy based. Sorta. Not sure how well I handle humor.)**

* * *

 **Last drabble's reviews!**

 **Guest: I didn't know guests could comment, that's awesome. Also, all in good time, my friend. All in good time.**

 **hagancameron: You're welcome!**

 **AntonSlavik020: Speaking of dancing, I've got a chapter/drabble idea!**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: That. Would. Be. Amazing.**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: That or it'll be a reference to this story from another one. Only time will tell.**

 **Lalle: "Blake chews on my hair when she sleeps!" Trust me, that'll make sense in like, two or three more drabbles. Consider it a sneak peek.**

* * *

"Oh yeah, that reminds me."

Blake watched as Taiyang pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and then took out a ten lien note before passing it to her. She looked at the lien and then arched an eyebrow at Taiyang.

He shrugged.

"You didn't faint."


	14. mini-Chapter: A Love Story For the Ages

"You've never heard the story about how mom and dad met?!" Ruby shouted as she stared in disbelief at the other two girls that shared the backseat with her. Blake shook her head and Weiss said, "No."

Yang shared in her sister's shock. "How have we never told you this story before?"

"It isn't a very interesting story, girls." Taiyang said while driving.

"Ha! It's only the most kickass love story ever told." Yang said with a grin.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "Yang, language."

The blonde looked ready to retort when Blake cut her off, "So how did you and Summer meet?"

"Oh, you know. I was a boy, she was a girl."

"Dad was a hooligan!" Ruby interjected.

"A good-for-nothing!" Yang sang.

"A ne'er-do-well!"

"Girls." Taiyang said, turning his head to look at Yang.

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure someone as polite and as civilized as Mr. Xiao Long couldn't have possibly been that bad."

Ruby sat back in her seat and leaned against Blake. "Dad was in a gang." She said with a smile.

Blake rose an eyebrow at the comment. "Really?"

"I was not in a gang," Taiyang defended, raising one hand off the steering wheel, "I was in charge of a gang. There is a difference."

Blake's interest was peaked. Sneaking an arm around Ruby's waist to pull the younger teen closer, the Faunas looked at Taiyang and asked, "But you were a part of a gang?"

"I was," he replied, "But that was a long time ago. Back when I lived in Vale."

"So what does this have to do with you meeting Mrs. Rose?" Weiss asked.

"He tried to mug her." Yang said before Taiyang could open his mouth.

Weiss' jaw nearly hit the floor. "MR. XIAO LONG."

"In my defence, she looked like an easy mark."

"So what happened?" Blake asked.

Ruby bolted upright and turned to Blake excitedly. "She shot him!"

Both of Blake's eyebrows went up and Taiyang was quick to explain. "With a taser gun. Not a real one."

Weiss blinked away her surprise. "Did she call the police?"

"No, she spent the next ten minutes lecturing me about the proper way to ask a young lady out to dinner and then left."

Ruby fell back against Blake and the older girl wrapped her arm back around her waist. "I can believe that," Blake said.

Weiss just shook her head. "I can't believe you tried to rob Mrs. Rose."

Taiyang shrugged, "This was before I found out who her dad was."

Blake leaned her ear down to Ruby and asked, "Who?"

"Grandpa Rose." Ruby whispered.

"Wither Rose is what we called him back then. Mr. Rose or sir when he was around. Not the kind of man you crossed if you wanted to live to see tomorrow."

Weiss' brows furrowed, "Why? Who was he?"

"A legitimate business owner and you can't prove otherwise in a court of law."

Yang turned around to the back seat. "Grandpa did what dad did, but better."

"Better?"

"Let me put it this way," Taiyang explained, "I ran streets, Wither ran cities. I made friends with on the beat cops and store owners, he made friends with police chiefs and mayors. Wither was a powerful man back in the day, still is, and you did your best to stay clear of him and his daughter. So me being the natural-born intelectual that I was, I tried to mug her again."

Blake had to resit the urge to facepalm. "You didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

"Dad got a friend of his to make him a vest that could keep him from getting shocked." Yang replied for her dad.

"And it would have worked too." Taiyang added.

"She beat him up instead."

Taiyang scoffed, "You have no witnesses to support that claim."

"Oh yeah? Then what really happened?" his eldest daughter countered.

"Her beauty and grace overwhelmed me and I passed out. At least that's what your mother tells me." Yang rolled her eyes and Ruby giggled. "All I know is that I woke up in the hospital with a mild concussion and relocated shoulder."

"This makes so much sense." Weiss said while looking at Yang.

Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow, "What does?"

"Everyone in your a family is a criminal. It explains so much."

"Now wait just a second-" the blonde starts.

"Anyway," Taiyang interrupts, "The next time I saw Summer was a week or so after I got out of the hospital. She was walking down the same street with some rich guy who was going on and on about some company he was starting on his own. He saw me and immediately put himself between me and Summer and demanded that I cross the street. Something about a man's honor to defend his woman. I proceeded to demonstrate my ability to deliver a solid right hook and knocked his ass out. Pardon the language, Weiss."

"Oh Dust," the heiress groaned, "It all explains so much."

"Who was it?" Blake asked before Yang could get started again.

"Not a clue. All I remember is what Summer said to me afterwards. She said, 'He was suppose to keep me entertained until ten o'clock. It is only five thirty. I do hope you plan on fulfilling his responsibilities considering you rendered him unable to.' I figured that was apart of her roundabout way of saying she wanted me to ask her out, so I offered her my arm and showed her the city, the real city, before taking her home. Where I then met Wither."

"Grandpa didn't like him at first" Ruby told Blake.

Taiyang laughed, "No he did not. As far as he was concerned, I wasn't worth the air I was breathing, let alone letting me get involved with Summer. But he did give me a chance to prove myself. I had one week to show that I wasn't the no-one that Wither thought I was and that I was worth Summer's attention. It wasn't until the last day that I managed to do that.

We had just finished having dinner and I had given up on impressing Wither. Nothing I thought up before seemed to work and I was resigned to failure. I was walking with them to their car and was about to say goodbye to Summer when a man walked up with a gun and demanded all our money. I managed to convince him that it wasn't in his best interest to rob us."

Blake, who had taken to running her fingers through Ruby's hair while Taiyang talked, asked, "So you told him who Wither was?"

"What? Of course not. You don't just tell someone who Wither Rose is in the middle of the street. Not if you liked breathing at least. There are witnesses on the street, you know. Very talkative witnesses. No, I told him that there were security cameras all around us, any one of which I guaranteed had caught his face on film, and if he did rob us he'd be in jail within hours. So instead, I offered him all the money I had in my pocket in return for his gun and not pressing charges. After a few nerve racking seconds, he agreed, took the money, gave me his gun, and went on his merry way."

"He just gave you his gun? Wouldn't he suspect that you'd just turn it on him?" Weiss asked.

"I can be very persuasive under the right circumstances." Taiyang replied, "After that, Wither still said that I wasn't worth much; however, I did show promise. So he sent me to law school where I spent the next few years becoming a lawyer. Me and Summer dated throughout that time and got married when I passed my bar exam. I worked for Wither for next five years or so, Summer gave birth to Yang, and we moved to Patch."

Blake laid her head against Ruby's before asking, "You didn't want to stay in Vale?"

"I was fine there but Summer wanted to move somewhere a little quieter to raise Yang and, eventually, Ruby."

Ruby let out a tired 'woohoo' at the sound of her name. Blake smiled at the valiant attempt of her young friend to stay awake.

"That really was a kickass love story," She said with a grin.

Weiss just muttered under her breath, "I'm doomed."

* * *

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So this was the fabled mini-chapter (I say mini but it's about the same size as the others.) Thanks to you all who voted, thanks to IchiFell for some kickass advice (Hardy har, har, I can do comedy) and thanks to all the rest of ya'll for readin! The next chapter will, hopefully, be ready next Sunday so do look forward to that.**

 **Anywho, thanks again for reading/faving/reviewing. Please let me know what you think/ how you feel about this chapter or any others in the reviews down below, and hey! Stay beautiful.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **Edit: Shout out to Menolith for spelling checking!**

* * *

 **Gorsouul: Lol, well it's bound to get better right? Right?**

 **Ravena Wolfborn: Almost enough to give you a tooth ache, eh?**

 **NargoOnTheNet: I like how people get what I'm trying to do with these characters. Lets me know I might actually be good at writing.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Oh, that reminds me. Summer, who was the guy I knocked out when we went on our first date?"

Summer paused for a moment while she thought. Her face lit up with a smile and she said, "Victor, Victor Schnee."

Weiss choked on her milkshake.


	15. Drabble 9: A Night Alone

"Blake!" Ruby giggled, "Stop!"

"No," Blake replied, her deep purring halting for a moment when she spoke and resuming when she finished.

"But it tickles!" The brunette said through her laughter.

"Tough," Blake retorted as she rubbed her face on the back of Ruby's neck.

Blake wasn't certain where the urge to do so had come from, only that it came suddenly and without warning. One second she was lying on the motel bed, reading a book, and the next she was on her feet and hunting down her younger friend. Not that it was too terribly hard; all she had to do was ask for hug which the hyperactive girl was more than happy to give. Once caught, Blake carried the squirming teen back to the bed where she set to work.

Maybe, she thought, it was a part of her Faunus nature. She didn't care enough to put serious thought into it though; she was happy and, from the sound of things, so was Ruby. With that fact in mind, she was more than content to indulge her desires before the girls got ready for bed.

When she was finished with Ruby's neck, Blake pushed up to press her cheek against Ruby's when her friend let out a delighted squeal. Blake flinched and turned to look at the girl, ready to chastise her for making such a noise so close to her sensitive ears. Ruby, confused as to why Blake had suddenly pulled back, turned her own face to ask what was wrong. Then, both of them stopped moving entirely.

Blake couldn't remember the last time their faces had been this close before. A few mere inches separated them and Blake's thoughts began to cloud. Ruby's eyelids closed half way and her lips parted slightly, a pink tongue darting out to moisten the chapped flesh. Blake couldn't tear her eyes away as those lips started to draw closer...closer...clos-

She jerked back when her mind caught up with what her body was doing. Before she could stop herself, she raced to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. A knock at the door nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked, her question muffled by the door.

Blake closed her eyes as she leaned against the hard wood, "I-Yeah, I'm good. I just started feeling a little sick."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to get you something or-"

"No, no I'm good." Blake quickly interjects, "You just go ahead and go to bed. I think I'm going to be in here for awhile."

She hardly hears Ruby mumble "Ok" and she would normally feel guilty over hurting her friend like she did, but at the moment she was too busy trying not to tear her own hair out.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ She repeated to herself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom and pulling on her ears painfully, _Friends don't do that to each other! That isn't how they're supposed to act. Right?_

She stopped and looked at the mirror, uncertain golden eyes looking back at her.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So I had meant to have this up Wednesday and then another drabble today, but a slightly larger than anticipated work load kept me from getting to work on the first so it got pushed to today. Oh well. Next chapter should be up in a week (hopefully). Also, shout out to Menolith for grammar checking and IchiFell for betaviewing! Ya'll rock!.**

 **So thank you for reading/faving/reviewing, it really makes my day when I check in and see how much people are liking it. And feel free to drop a review down below, I love reading them!**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. Did anyone else think this was going in a different direction? Because it sure was when I started.**

* * *

 **In response to last (mini)chapter's reviews:**

 **Aust Sakura Kyzor: Ha! He would have hired her!**

 **Everhardt: Blake has, after everything she has gone through so far, developed a need to constantly make sure that Ruby is actually there. This is normally accomplished through physical contact. It is something that Ruby has picked up on and that I alluded to in that weird drabble #6. But to answer your question; no, they aren't dating.**

 **Gorsouul: Thanks! I was worried that it wasn't all that interesting.**

 **IchiFell: Poor, poor Victor Schee. Taiyang took Summer and now Yang has his daughter. When will the injustices end?**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Oh no, I've created a monster!**

 **Caesar the Son of War: I won?! Yes! I love winning! Cookies! Cookies for everyone!**

 **growlscout: Wooh there friend. They aren't married. Yet.**

 **Lalle: That does sound interesting. Maybe in a different story though. I think I have enough going on in the one to say the least.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Uh...sure Rubes, come on. Weiss, can you move over a bit?"

Weiss does as asked, a look of worry on her face as she watched Ruby slide into the bed next to her.

Yang moved in next to Ruby and pulled the covers around them, her sister pushing her back into her chest. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and shared a concerned look with Weiss.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"No thank you."

"Alright. Good night sis."

"Good night Ruby," Weiss added before turning off the light.

* * *

 **Omake2:**

Blake curls into a ball in the bed that feels too big for her, its covers doing little to ward off the chill that makes her shiver. She hugs her knees to her chest as she shakes, silent tears marking trails down the sides of her face. Sleep would come for her, though it would take several hours of twisting and turning before it did. Sleep would come and it would grant her a short reprieve from the pain in her heart.

Until then, she grips the locket around her neck and hopes it will fill the absence left by her friend.


	16. Drabble 10: Good Intentions and All That

"Hey Blake, can you help me get something out of the car?"

Blake's mouth runs dry and she swallows thickly before answering. "Yeah, sure. Just give me a second and I'll be right out."

"Ok, thanks!"

Blake sets the book in her hands down on the bed. She takes a deep breath and tells herself to relax. Only a few days have passed since the night at the motel and nothing about Ruby's behavior told Blake that the younger girl was mad at her. Just the opposite in fact; Ruby acted like nothing had happened at all.

Blake was worried that this was just the calm before the storm.

Steeling her resolve, she begins to walk down the hallway, stepping around the odd box or two lying on the ground. She passes one room where Yang was busy keeping what appeared to be lacey white underwear just out of reach of a fuming Weiss. She moves through the living room where Summer was busy directing Taiyang in moving the couch she was sitting on. She hesitates at the door, hand uncertainly reaching for the handle, before she opens it and steps outside.

The moving truck was already gone, leaving Summer and Taiyang's cars in the driveway. The trunk to Summer's car was open and Blake walks over, each step growing heavier and heavier as Blake imagines every terrible situation that might occur. Finally, she rounds the back of the car and comes to a full start.

Ruby is standing in front of her, arms held out to Blake, a small object wrapped in brown paper resting in her hands. Gingerly, Blake takes the offered package, turning it this way and that before tearing the paper away. Inside lays a beanie, black with dark purple strips, and a black cat napping on the side. She runs her fingers over the soft material before she finds her voice.

"When did you..?"

"During the trip, whenever we were in different cars."

Blake frowns, "I didn't get you anything though."

"That's ok, it's more of an apology really.",

Blake looks up ready to speak when Ruby cuts her off.

"I'm sorry about what happened that night," she says looking at the ground, "I was tired and I wasn't thinking and I just acted and it wasn't fair to you after everything you've gone through. But that's no excuse, so from now on I promise to be the very best friend I can be and I also promise to never ever put you in that situation again. We'll be friends forever, no matter what!" Ruby finishes with a shout and a smile, silver eyes beaming up at Blake before giving her a hug.

"Now come on!" she says happily, "Mom is going to bake cookies to celebrate the move! Lets go!"

Ruby is a blur of red as she races back to house. Blake watches the girl go as she stands still as rock in the driveway. She looks down at the beanie in her hand as she realizes that the outcome was far worse than any she had come up with. Ruby said they were friends and as Blake stands there, frozen and unable to move, she understands that being friends is the last thing she wants.

And that she may have ruined any chance she had for more.

* * *

 **Author's note: Howdy and Hello!**

 **So this kinda sorta went the way I wanted, not sure, maybe. Oh well, sometimes perfection just doesn't want to play.**

 **So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing, makes me all giggly to know people like this story. And feel free to drop a review down below! It does my heart good to read about all your feels.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **In response to last drabble's reviews:**

 **knight7572: I'm going to assume this has to do with the show? In that case, let me make it =know I haven't actually seen past the episode where Yang shoots Mercury's leg. So no spoilers!**

 **Gorsouul: Oy, oh yes. Angst. Kinda.**

 **AntonSlavik020: Something along those lines.**

 **Menolith: What can I say? Sometimes feels is all you get.**

 **growlscout: Boy oh boy did it ever.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: A little bit of both. And spoilers!**


	17. Chapter 6: A Confession in the Making

Blake could think of a seven letter word that described her current situation rather well: Screwed.

Had she been in a better mood, she might have come up with a more eloquent substitute, something Weiss wouldn't chastise her for being crude and unladylike. She could almost see Weiss with her hands on her hips, pale blue eyes glaring at her, and a lips pulled down into an unapproving frown. The though was almost amusing. Almost.

Blake leaned back in her chair and glared at the paper in her hand. She reread a line several times before crossing it out angrily.

It was the inability for her to find a better word that had led to Blake's sour mood. She prided herself on her proficiency in the art of speech, in being able to effectively communicate with others. Being unable to find the right word, or a simple substitute, was almost hair-pullingly maddening.

Another line was struck as Blake bit her lower lip.

She couldn't count the number of times that she was looked over or discounted for being a Faunus. The number of times she raised her hand and was never called on, the number of times that she was left out, or outright ignored were too numerous to remember. The stereotype that Faunus were slow and dimwitted haunted her everywhere she went, regardless of her test scores and her higher than average aptitude for academics.

Her eyes narrowed and she could feel a low growl start in the back of her throat.

Such thoughts as they related to Blake were normally dismissed whenever she opened her mouth. Words became her weapons against ignorance and injustice, against the ideas that she was lesser or inferior to humans. They were supposed to be her tools to change hearts and minds, to show that she is not defined by what she is, but rather who she is.

She tore the paper from the notebook and balled it up, throwing it at the already overflowing trashcan. She leaned back in her chair, golden eyes boring holes into the ceiling, and sighed heavily.

She could stand up to teachers, peers, anyone that tried to demean her or suppress her, without batting an eye; night after night of practice with Taiyang had prepared her for anything some half-brained racist could throw at her. She wouldn't be intimidated, she wouldn't be frightened, and she most certainly wouldn't be put down. So why was is that, despite all this, she couldn't say what she wanted to say to the one person she wanted to say it to? Why was she silent when she most wanted to speak?

She shook her head before returning to the notebook to try for the hundredth time to put her feelings into words. Her pen hovered over the clean sheet of paper as she willed it to write, to put into written word what her tongue couldn't put into spoken. After a minute passed, she let the pen slip from her grasp and clatter onto the table.

A full year had passed since she had arrived to Vale City with the Rose-Xiao Long family, a year since Ruby had given her a new beanie to replace the old one, a year of them just being friends. It could have been worse, Blake thought to herself. They could have drifted apart, could have stopped being as close as they were, a dreadful and perhaps permanent re-run of what had happened when they were younger. Blake could have even learned to sleep on her own again if needed. It was her fault after all, her current situation. She had the chance to change what she had with Ruby, to become something more than what they were, and she blew it.

And now, after a year had passed, Blake couldn't find the chance to fix that mistake.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried. She attempted to let her friend know her feelings for months after she came to accept them herself. But every time she tried to say something, the words either died in her mouth or she lost her nerve and changed the subject. So instead, she attempted to write those words down and pass them off as a love letter or a half-hearted joke incase they were rejected. The papers scattered across the floor were testament to how well that plan was working.

Blake dropped her head on the desk with an audible thud and let out a heavy sigh. "This can't get any worse."

"Yoohoo!"

Correction: now it couldn't get any worse.

Blake had to suppress a groan as Yang half skipped, half walked over and sat herself down on the desk. The blonde let out a whistle as she looked around the room.

"Dang Blake, what do you have against trees?"

 _Attempt to steer the conversation from Ruby,_ the small voice in her head told her.

"They are a blight on the world and must be destroyed."

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with you having a crush on Ruby?"

 _You must construct an elaborate and confusing lie to convince her that it isn't._

"Can't say it does, no."

 _Truly you are a master of deceit and guile._

Yang rolled her eyes and scooped up a crumpled piece of paper on the ground and unfold it.

"Every touch is a bolt of lightning on my skin,

Every word is an angel's chorus in my ears.

Eyes of silver draw me in-"

Blake's hand was a blur as it snatched the paper from Yang's grip. The Faunus glared at the blonde who just grinned back in response. Lilac eyes flitted to the papers strewn across the floor and Blake quickly realized that she hadn't a snowball's chance in Hell of stopping Yang from getting some of them. Letting her head fall back on the desk, she admitted defeat.

"Yes, it has something do with your sister."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Blake groaned and sat back up, shooting the blonde a dirty look. "What do you want, Yang?"

"I want you to ask Ruby out."

Blake opened her mouth to retort but shut it when she saw that the look on Yang's face was quite serious. She turned back to her notebook and felt her ears lower on her head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because...Because... I ruined it." Blake visibly deflated with her confession, sagging in her chair as her shoulders slumped.

Yang unfolded her arms from across her chest, eyes growing softer at the defeated sound in Blake's voice.

"Blake..." she started.

"I had a chance for us to be more and I ruined it, Yang. I ran away like I always do and when I came back she was already gone to sleep with you and Weiss. And after that, she apologized to me. To me. Like she was the one who did something wrong." Blake turned to the other girl, golden eyes burning, "I was so close, Yang. We could have had something and I chickened out. I lost my chance."

Yang set her hands on the desk and leaned back, her eyes giving Blake an unimpressed look. "Ok, now what's the real reason?"

Blake had to blink a few times before she could respond. "What do you mean 'the real reason?' I already told you."

Yang rolled her eyes. "As if I could believe that the only reason you haven't confessed is because you missed your one and only chance. You two hang out with each other all the time. Hell, you two still sleep in the same bed together. I don't buy that you haven't had another chance in the past year, so what's the real reason?"

"That is the reason, Yang." Blake nearly growled.

"Bullshit."

"What do you know?" Blake countered. She could feel the anger as it started to build inside her and she stood up so that she could look down at the blonde woman.

"I know you, Blake, and I know that something like a missed chance wouldn't stop you."

"That's all it is." Blake didn't realize she was pacing until she already stood at the other end of the room.

Yang pushed herself of the desk and started pleading, "Blake, I'm your family. You can trust me. What are you so worried about? What's got you so scared that you can't at least tell her how you feel?"

Blake whirled on Yang, letting the anger and frustration inside her out with a shout. "Because I can't lose her, too!"

Yang stopped, the gears in her mind turning as she processed Blake's outburst. The raven-haired teen wrapped her arms around herself and turned her eyes to the ground. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor and hugged her arms to her chest.

"I lost my mom, Adam, I can't... I can't lose Ruby too."

Yang took slow steps towards Blake and sat herself down next to her. She played with a lock of her hair and tried to think of what to say to help her friend. "Why would telling Ruby you like her make you lose her?"

Blake's muffled answer was devoid of the anger from before and was filled instead with the hollow sound of resignation, a noise Yang hasn't heard in Blake's voice for years. "Because if she doesn't like me back, I might ruin our relationship together. She won't want to be around me, she wont want to deal with my feelings when she could just ignore me instead."

"Ruby would never do that," Yang tried to reassure her.

"But what if she does, Yang? What if she finally decides that she's had enough? I don't- I don't think I could go through that."

The following silence was louder than Blake thought it had any right too be. She wanted Yang to tell her how stupid she was. She wanted Yang to tell her that if she was such a coward then she could find someone else to crush on and leave Ruby alone. She wanted anything to distract her from the thoughts in her head; from the anger, the regret, and the nagging voices telling her she would eventually lose anyone she cared about. A groan from next to her disrupted her train of thought.

"You know I was hoping I could keep this under wraps until after I asked, but all things considering.." Yang pulled a small black box from her pocket and held it out to Blake. The skeptical Faunus eyed it for a moment before taking it and opening it. Nestled inside was a small, gold ring with a singular diamond set into the top. Blake's eyes shot to Yang who was smiling like a school girl.

"You're going to-?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Friday after she gets done with her classes. I'm going to take her to that Atlesian restaurant that she likes, the one with the live band. I've already asked them to play the song we heard on our first date, I think she called it a waltz. I'll wait until we're done eating before I ask the waiter to bring a slice of that fancy cake she likes. The ring will be sitting on top of it."

Blake looked genuinely impressed. "That sounds surprisingly romantic."

Yang laughed, "Nora gives great proposal advise."

Blake closed the box and handed it back to Yang. "I'm not sure what this has to do with me and Ruby, though."

Yang stared at the box before speaking, "Blake, I always knew that one day I would ask Weiss to marry me. Always. Every time I planned for my future she was the main part of it. I've been waiting since the day I met her to ask her this question and I am terrified that she'll say no." Lilac eyes turned to Blake as they tried to convey their owner's message. "I'm afraid that this is as far as our relationship will go, that she'll get bored with me and leave. I'm afraid that I'll have to plan my life without her in it. But you know what? I would rather know for certain that she doesn't want me than too never know that she does because I didn't ask."

"You think it's worth the risk?"

Yang nodded. "I do. And hey, even if she does say no it won't be the end of the world. We'll still be friends and I won't be heartbroken forever. Same goes for you and Ruby. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, you can still keep what you have. Ruby isn't the type to just ignore you for telling her how you feel. She's way too nice to do that."

Blake let out a small laugh, "Yeah, nice and a few other things."

Yang grinned, "Other things?"

Blake waved her hand at the papers that littered the floor. Yang laughed and slapped Blake's knee before pushing herself up to stand. "I think I get what you mean. So, does this mean you'll ask or...?" The sentence hanged in the air for a second before Blake shrugged and pulled herself up as well.

"Why not? It's not like I've got much too lose anyway."

Yang threw an arm around Blake's shoulders and started to steer her to the door. "That's the spirit! Now let's get planning on how you're going to ask her out. I've got some great ideas and, hey, look at it this way; if we both fail we can always date each other."

Blake arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I'm not sure that's how it works, Yang."

"No one likes a naysayer, Blake."

* * *

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So first things first, I'm am terribly sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. I was honestly planning on getting this out on Valentines day but a combination of writers block, school work, and other things got in the way. The good news is I already have most of the next chapter written so it'll be out much sooner. Woot!**

 **So thank you all very much for reading/faving/reviewing and for being patient with me on getting this out. I really like writing it and I love hearing from you guys on what ya'll think. So please feel free to drop me a review and share thoughts!**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. Shout out to Ichifell for beta reading this! You rock!**

 **P.S.S Shout out to Menolith for grammar checking! You're awesome.**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapter's reviews:**

 **Gorsouul: I find it hard sometimes when I try to describe what a character is going through so it's nice to know someone got it.**

 **IchiFell: It'll be a long time coming, that's for sure.**

 **hagancameron: Fear not mine fellow, for all shall work out in the end. Hopefully. Unless I decide there isn't enough heart ache.**

 **growlscout: She sure does now!**

 **IShipYouNot: Lol, well I don't know who this Runy is but she better look out. Also, I live off your misery.**

 **Guest: It happens to the best of us, dear Guest.**

 **FriesBeforeGuys: I died reading your name.**

 **Ad Lewis: Lol, I'm not sure the closet will be necessary. Yet.**

* * *

 **Omake1:**

"Thanks for helping me throw these out, Yang."

"Not a problem, Blake. You know, some of these are kinda good. Mind if I use a few on Weiss?"

"Knock yourself out. Which one did you want?"

"Darling, oh darling, my sweet little lass,

Oh how I beg you, let me have at your-"

"No!"


	18. Chapter 7: Hell, It's About Time

"That is, by far, the worst plan, Yang."

"I don't know, Weiss, I thought it was a good idea."

"You thought mugging Mrs. Rose was a good idea, Mr. Xiao-Long. Twice."

"Weiss, baby, Ruby **loves** bouncy castles."

"First," Weiss began with the tell tale hint of annoyance in her voice as she raised one finger, "Don't ever call me 'baby.' Second, Blake will not confess to your sister in a bouncy castle."

"But Weiss.." Yang whined, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Blake drifted away from the conversation as Weiss and Yang went back and forth about the romantic merits of inflatable structures for children aged fourteen and below. To be frank, she hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation at all after they had gotten to the clown idea.

The debate had started normally enough. Weiss had suggested Blake and Ruby go to a coffee shop, but Yang had pointed out that Ruby would get so hopped on sugar that she wouldn't be able to pay attention. Maybe the park, then? She'll want to play with the dogs and Blake can't stand them. How about a movie? Popcorn, candy, and soda will have Ruby bouncing off the walls.

You can see the pattern.

As each idea was shot down, those that followed became more and more ludicrous. When Taiyang had walked in on the three young women and had offered to give advice, Blake thought that he would steer the discussion back to plausible ideas. Now Blake knows where Yang gets it from.

Maybe this was just the world's way of telling her she should just give up. She had six years to confess her feelings, six years she wasted pretending those feelings weren't real. Maybe it was time for her to just move on, to realize that she wasn't good enough for Ruby and that she should make way for some who was. Some one that could take care of her, love her, be there for her in all the ways she needed. Some benevolent being from on high was reaching down to show Blake that it would be best to quit while she was ahead.

She could adopt a cat instead.

A tabby named Bob who liked to sleep in her lap while she reads in front of a fire on a cold winter day. She could imagine laying out under a warm ray of golden sunlight, Bob curled up on her chest and both of them purring out their content. Or she could, if Yang hadn't flicked her ear and dragged her back to reality.

Rubbing at the sensitive organ, Blake glared at Yang. "What?"

"You were spacing out on us."

"Sorry," She apologized, "I got distracted. Did you guys come up with anything?"

Weiss shook her head, "No, we reached the end of the list."

"Which one?"

"Both of them." Taiyang answered.

Blake sighed and shrugged. "It's alright everyone. We can always come up with a plan tomorrow...or a week from now...or never..." She trailed off, her voice becoming little less than a whisper.

Yang looked ready to saying something when the door to the room opened and Summer poked her head in.

"There you all are. I've been looking everywhere you. I need some help getting the groceries out of the car. Chop, chop."

With nothing else to do, the group began to walk through the door. Blake was almost through when a hand caught her shoulder. She looked back to its owner, a questioning look on her face.

"Just a second, Blake." Summer explained. "I wanted too talk to you for a moment."

Blake swallowed thickly and nodded, stepping back into the room so Summer could close the door. Summer took a seat on the couch and beckoned Blake to sit next to her. Blake did and was soon gripping her pants with white knuckled fists. The older woman just smiled and Blake could feel the trepidation as it built up inside her.

Summer broke the silence between them after a few moments had passed. "Blake, do you remember the first day you and Ruby met?"

Blake tilted her head to the side at the question but answered it all the same. "We were at the park back in Patch."

Summer nodded with a smile. "Yes. Ruby and Yang were playing 'Hunters and Grim' and you were hiding behind a tree nearby. Ruby saw you and went over to invite you to play."

Blake remembered. "I thought she was going to pick on me. I didn't expect her to grab my hand and lead me to where Yang was. It was the first time anyone had ever done that to me and she acted like it was the most natural thing in the world."

Summer laughed. "Ruby does have a way with people."

Blake smiled softly. "Yeah, she does."

The silence returned; though, not as thick as before or as filled with tension. It was a few minutes before Summer spoke again. "I worry about her, you know."

Blake gave Summer a confused look.

"You and me, Blake," Summer began to explain. "We've both seen the world for what it is. We've seen its hate and its anger and we know, better than most, that there isn't much we can do to change it. We've seen to much to ever believe we can. But Ruby...Ruby is different. She looks at the world and she sees what it can be. She still has faith that the world can be a better place. She can love with all her heart and smile no matter how bad things become. People like her are rare and far between, Blake, and when we find them we must protect them. Because they have the chance that we never will, the chance to make a difference that matters."

Summer paused and Blake wasn't sure what to say. She could understand what Summer was telling her because the thought had occurred to her as well. She couldn't help but notice the way that Ruby looked at everything around her with wide-eyed excitement, or how the younger teen lived each day, each step, to its fullest. The vibrancy, the sheer joy and happiness that constantly exuded from Ruby filled Blake to the brim and gave her all the reason she needed to get out of bed. And everyday she was terrified that she would look into those silver eyes and that light would be gone.

"The day she was born," Summer continued, "I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her forever. One day I wouldn't be there when I needed to be and some one would take that light from her eyes. But then she met you." Summer turned her own dark silver eyes to Blake and the ravenette had to suppress the urge to look away. Blake knew where the conversation was going and she dreaded its conclusion. "I knew right then and there that I had nothing to worry about. That you would keep her safe when I can't. That you could be the person that stays by her side all her life."

Blake shook her head adamantly. "No, Summer. I'm not- I can't be that person, not for her. She deserves some one better, some one who can make her happy-"

"You make her happy."

"-and can keep her safe." Blake looked Summer in the eyes before looking away. "I'm not that person, Summer. I'm not some one she can be with, some one she can have a life with. I'm just...I'm just some orphaned Faunas. I don't deserve her."

Summer took Blake's hand before speaking again. "Blake, you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent, kind, loyal, young woman who happens to be a Faunas. I can't think of anyone who deserves her more and you are the only person that I could ever trust to be with my little rose."

Blake turned back toward Summer and opened her mouth to protest, but Summer cut her off.

"Do you love Ruby?"

 _Of course_ whispered that tiny voice in the back of her head. The day she met the silver eyed girl with dark brown hair, Blake had fallen hopelessly in love. From the moment that small, pale hand took her own she was doomed to follow Ruby for the rest of her life. Thick or thin, good or bad, to the edge of the world and back, there was no where Blake wouldn't go for Ruby. Nothing she wouldn't do.

Blake nodded. "Yes."

"Then tell her."

"But-"

"No buts, Blake. She deserves to know, and you deserve to have your feelings known."

Blake looked down. "How?" she asked after a few seconds passed.

"Dinner will be in an hour. Tell her afterwards, before you get ready for bed."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Blake can't think of a reason so she nods her head again. "Alright, I'll tell her after dinner."

Summer smiled and gave Blake's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Good. Now before we do that." Summer stood up and walked to the door quieter than Blake would have thought possible. She twisted the handle and jerked the door open, stepping to the side as Taiyang, Yang, and Weiss fell onto the floor in the door way.

"Oh, hey mom. We were just, uh-" Yang started

"We wanted to check in and see if you needed anything, love, and-" Taiyang attempted to explain.

"It was their idea." Weiss deadpanned.

Summer clapped her hands together and smiled a smile so sweet it could even make Ruby's stomach sick. "Oh, dear. Don't you three know that eavesdropping is impolite? Perhaps a punishment is in order?"

Three faces visibly paled at the words and Blake had to suppress a shudder. Suddenly, confessing to Ruby didn't seem like such a hard thing.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone faster than Blake would have liked. She had attempted to buy time by talking a longer than normal shower, but a knock at the door and a reminder from Summer about the hot water supply quickly killed that idea.

Better to get this over with now Blake decided. With that thought and a new sense of purpose, Blake quickly changed into her night clothes and went to the room she still shared with Ruby. Yang and Weiss had moved out months ago, but neither Blake nor Ruby had tried to kick the habit of sharing the same bed. Ruby was there already, her damp hair darker than normal and Blake could smell the scent of strawberry shampoo from the doorway.

Ruby was dancing around the room, singing into a hair brush like it was a microphone. The sight gave Blake pause. She could still back out. She could still pretend that she didn't have any feelings and hope that she could live with being friends. Her traitorous body acted before her mind could come to its decision.

"Ruby, can I tell you something?"

Ruby whirled around suddenly, her eyes wide and her face turning a dark shade of red. If Blake wasn't so nervous, she might have thought it was cute.

"Ye-yeah." Ruby stammered, quickly tossing the hair brush to the side. "Whatcha need?"

Blake chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "I, uh, I have something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to for awhile now and, uh, well, you see, um, I, uh," Silver eyes watched her curiously as she spoke haltingly. Blake couldn't see any anger in those eyes, any malice or hate. All she saw was the friendship that she had relied on for years and the utter acceptance that made her feel like she belonged. It was in those eyes that she found her resolve. She breathed deep to calm her rattled nerves before opening her mouth again. "Ruby, I like you."

Ruby blinked a few times before breaking out in a beaming smile. "Awww, Blake. I like you too!"

Blake caught the misunderstanding instantly. "No, I mean I like you, like you. As in more that just a...a friend."

Ruby's head tilted to the side for a moment before her eyes went wide. "You mean you **like** like me? Like-like-"

Blake nodded, her face burning a brilliant red as she waited for Ruby's response. She didn't have to wait long. Ruby's hands flew up to cover her face and she wailed.

"NOOOOOOOOO! No, no, no, no, no, no," The teen repeated franticaly as she paced back and forth in the room. "You ruined it! Why, why, why, why?" She turned suddenly to face Blake. "Yang put you up to this didn't she? Ohhhh, I'm going to get her back for this. I'll...I'll...I'll shave her bald! That's what I'll do! And I'll dye Weiss' had pink. Yeah, that'll be good revenge for this."

Blake had wait for her mind to process what she heard during Ruby's rant before she could speak. Fighting back the tears that threated to spill over the friendship she knew she had ruined, Blake tried to apologize and save what little she could from her mistake. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I-I just wanted you to know." She started to step back towards the door, intent on escaping the room.

Ruby waved her hand, the initial anger having dissipated as quickly as it had come. "It's fine, Blake. You kind of ruined my plan, but I guess as long as we both confess to each other, it doesn't really matter how we do it."

"I know," Blake started, "I just wanted to tell you and I-" Blake's mind finally caught up with what Ruby had said and it left her frozen in place. "Wait, confess to each other? You mean you-I mean I'm not-you feel the same way?"

"Of course!" Ruby said with a bright smile. "I wouldn't have said you were my wife all these years if I didn't and-Blake?!" Ruby's cry of alarm was followed with a panicked Ruby running towards a crying Blake. She put her hands on the Faunus's shoulders as she tried to find the reason for Blake's sudden tears."Are you alright?! Did I say something wrong?!"

Blake shook her head as she wiped at her eyes. "No, no, no," she managed between breaths, "I'm just really happy. I didn't think you would like me back after what I did at the motel and I was worried I'd screwed up again."

Ruby pulled Blake into a warm hug, holding the now sniffling older teen to her chest. "Of course I still liked you after that. I just didn't want to pressure you or anything so I tried to rein myself in a bit. I've always like you Blake, always and forever."

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and barely whispered, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Blake pulled back and rubbed at her eyes one last time. "Now I feel stupid." she said with a faint smile.

Ruby shrugged. "I think we're both pretty stupid right about now."

"So does this mean that we're...ah...together now?"

Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nope. There's still something very important that we have to do first before we can be officially together."

Blake's eyebrows furrowed and she began to ask what they still needed to do after everything else when Ruby closed the distance between their faces and pressed their lips against one another. Blake's ears shot up and her body went rigid. The urge to run nearly overpowered her and for one fleeting moment she thought this night would end the same way it had a year ago. Just as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone, and Blake was left pulling the smaller teen to her.

The kiss was over faster than it should have been but it still left the two breathless. There had been something there, a taste that Blake couldn't quite put her finger on. She grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and lead the flustered brunette towards the bed. She sat down and pulled Ruby into her lap.

Where the first kiss had been a quick surprise, the second had been long coming and Blake was intent on savoring it. Ruby's lips were softer than they had any right to be, and they held a warmth that seeped into Blake with every second that passed. Blake's tongue darted out to brush against Ruby's lower lip, a silent question of permission that Ruby happily gave. When Blake felt Ruby's mouth open she was quick to pounce on the opportunity and she let her tongue dance with Ruby's. There was that taste again, something sweet but not incredibly sugary, a hint of something that was always there but just out of reach.

Blake was so intent on discovering what it was that she didn't notice Ruby's hands on her shoulders until she was pushed down onto the bed. Ruby quickly swapped their roles and began her own attack on Blake and the Faunus was more than happy to oblige. Minutes came and went, but Blake hardly noticed. All she was aware of was Ruby laying on top of her, the soft lips against her own, and the feeling of satisfaction that hummed in her chest in the form of a deep purr.

When they finally broke apart, Ruby stayed where she was, letting out small yawns as she slowly succumbed to sleep. Blake rubbed small circles on Ruby's back. She could hardly believe what had happened, that she and Ruby were finally together. She felt complete, whole, like she had been missing some piece of herself and now she had found it.

Sleep slowly crept up on her and it was a fight just to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to close them on the chance that it was all a dream. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe she would wake up and still be alone.

Ruby shifted on top of her and nuzzled her face into Blake's chest. Blake smiled as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and closed her eyes.

No she decided as sleep overcame her, this was real and Blake would never let it go.

The last thing that passed through Blake's mind was taste that would quickly become her favorite thing in the world.

Strawberries.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **It's here! The chapter! The confession! Woot! Sorry again for how long it took to get out. I wanted to make sure that this chapter read the way I wanted it to and that it was at least passable as far as the romantic scene was concerned. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but considering how long it's taken to get out I'll go ahead and run with it. I might come back later and edit it.**

 **On another note, we hit 100 faves! And 150 follows! That is awesome! Seriously people, ya'll don't know how much it means to me to know that there are actual people out there that enjoy reading this. It really makes me want to see this story through to the end and to make it as good as I can.**

 **So thanks again for reading/faving/reviewing. If you haven't already (and evernif you have) please leave a review down below.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. For all my freezerburn shippers, check out the omake! I wrote it just for you!**

 **P.S.S. Since I've gotten this question from a number of people: Blake is 20, Ruby is 18, Yang is 21, and Weiss is 20 in this chapter. Ruby and Blake met when they 6 and 8 respectively, 7 and 9 in the first chapter, 12 and 14 in the second, 16 and 18 in chapter 3 and 4, and 17 and 19 in chapter 5. If that sounds a bit off that's because its my fault. I didn't take their ages into consideration when I was planning the chapters so I'm kinda fudging with them. Sorry for any confusion!**

 **P.S.S.S This is, by far, the longest chapter ever.**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapters reviews:**

 **AntonSlavik020: Lol, I always imagined a relationship between Yang and Weiss would progress rather quickly. Weiss is to no-nonsense and Yang would be to impatient. Hence how far they are compared to Blake and Ruby.**

 **Everhardt: Fear not! For as much as I think they'd be great together, this is not a Bumblebee fic.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Lol, Blake was getting kinda of desperate.**

 **AD Lewis: Yes, yes, the closet. Last resort only. I promise.**

 **growlscout: Lol, could you give up on the chance of sharing a bed with Ruby? Because I sure couldn't!**

 **Boarador: Lol, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Menolith: I've heard it said that once you read all the fanfiction, you are doomed to write your own. Suffice it to say Blake has read all the fanfiction for Ninjas of Love.**

 **GoldenShirt1234: Thank you for the praise!**

 **Gorsouul: Thank you! It's always nice to hear that I'm doing a good job.**

 **kamonwan9952: Ask and you shall receive!**

* * *

 **Omake #1:**

"I can't believe how long it actually took."

"Yeah, Ruby and Blake are the very definition of the words 'Beating around the bush.' Six whole years? Sheesh."

"Honestly, we should have intervened sooner."

Yang laughed. "I don't know, they may have taken awhile, but they sure executed better than we did."

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed as the waiter cleared their table and refilled their glasses. "As if. Our confessions were flawless."

"You had me sign a contract, Weiss." Yang said with a smile, leaning on her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Sit up straight you brute, and that was just a formality."

Yang arched an eyebrow at the heiress. "In triplicate?"

"A sign of commitment. Besides, it isn't as though you actually read them-" The woman paused and turned her head so her ear was facing the small band playing at the other side of the restaurant.

"Something the matter?" Yang asked, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"That music is not Atlesian." Weiss replied before turning back to Yang. "It sounds like a waltz."

"They don't have those in Atlas?"

"Not that kind, no."

"Maybe it's new." Yang offered.

"No, I've heard it before. I'm sure of it."

"Your dessert, madam"

Weiss glared at the waiter as he set down a plate in front of her. "We did not order a-"

"Thank you, Mica. That'll be all."

The waiter gave a short bow before turning back to the kitchen.

Weiss watched Yang without attempting to hide her suspicion. Then she glanced down. "What. Is. This?"

Yang reached across the table with her fork to take a piece of the cake. "Paragraph 10, subsection 7, clause 8: 'In the event that all above conditions are met and a relationship is still desired by both parties, a proposal shall be offered in such a way as to not bring humiliation and/or embarrassment to either party.' It was the shortest sentence out of the entire contract." Yang popped the piece of cake into her mouth while she waited for Weiss to respond.

The other woman narrowed her eyes at Yang. "You planned this."

"Yep. For the minimum four weeks."

"And I take it you know that upon giving my answer our contract will be voided in its entirety?"

"I do."

"And you have another ready?"

Yang nodded and pulled out a small, rolled up slip of paper and handed it to Weiss. She unrolled the paper and read the four worded question before holding her hand out. Yang gave her a pen, Weiss quickly signed her name and said, "I, Weiss Schnee, agree to your contract, Yang Xiao Long. Anything else or can I eat my cake?"

"I love you."

Weiss' fork stopped before it could reach her mouth. She closed her mouth, dropped the utensil, and started gathering her belongings. "Yang, pay for the check. We are leaving."

Yang sat up in alarm. "What? Why?"

Weiss glared at her. "You cannot possibly think that you could bring me to my favorite restaurant, play the first song that we've danced to, offer me the best cake in all of Vale, propose to me, and then say 'I love you' and expect me to sit here quietly and do nothing. No, you are going to pay the bill and we are going back to our apartment. Tonight, Yang Xiao Long, you. Are. Mine. Now pay. The Bill."

Yang's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak.

"Check, please!"

* * *

 **Omake #2:**

"Yang! Let us out!"

"No!"

"We're already dating, Yang! You don't need to lock us in the closet!"

"You have to consummate your relationship for the family honor, Ruby!"

"YANG!"

"HONOR!"


	19. Drabble 11: Another Taste of Heaven

Blake hated Spring.

Specifically, she hated the yellow hell that always accompanied Spring: pollen.

It stuffed her nose, made her eyes itchy, and generally made life unpleasant for a week.

The fix to this problem came in the form of a fate worse than death; a liquid fire that robbed her of taste for a few days and left her wishing she had just suffered silently through the scourge of Spring. It came in the form of Summer Rose's spicy soup, guaranteed to clear any nose no matter how stuffy it was. A bowl of which Ruby had spent ten minutes trying to get her to eat.

"Come on Blake, open up. You won't get any better if you don't eat some."

Blake's ears were flat against her head and she had to resist the urge to hiss at the spoon.

"If you eat some I'll give you a treat~" Ruby half sang as she waved the spoon in front of Blake's face.

One of Blake's ears flicked at the word treat and with great reluctance, she opened her mouth and ate the soup Ruby gave her. She swallowed quickly but she still wasn't fast enough to avoid getting any on her tongue. As her mouth burned from the unholy concoction, Blake searched frantically for the glass of milk Ruby always brought with the soup.

What she got was Ruby's lips against her own and a surprisingly agile tongue in her mouth. By the time brunette pulled away, Blake's face was a bright red and she had completely forgotten about the fact that she was suppose to be writhing in pain.

Ruby grinned at her.

"Another?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **I was hit by sudden inspiration and whipped this little drabble up. Enjoy!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last chapter's reviews:**

 **Boarador: And a long time coming.**

 **AntonSlavik020: Lol, I had played with the idea of the bouncy castle but decided against it. Maybe in future chapters.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Lol, I'm not sure the first meeting could fit in an omake. Maybe a mini-chapter?**

 **AD Lewis: Lol, where do you think Yang's bouncy castle idea came from?**

 **Gorsouul: Yes! I've gotten some one to cry! Now for that third thing.**

 **IchiFell: Thank you for the praise! It's nice to know people are happy with the final product.**

 **ObsidianFlames387: You know I never really thought about a chapter with Ruby's pov. I'll have to look into that. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Everhardt: If Yang wasn't going to say it then Summer would've.**

 **GoldenShirt1234: Yes! There will be more time skips. Thinking about it, I should have been putting how much time as passed between each chapter. Thank you for mentioning it. And thank you for the praise!**


	20. Drabble 12: Pool Day

Blake was absolutely, positively not afraid of water, and she would murder anyone who said otherwise.

In fact, she quite enjoyed going to the pool; she enjoyed laying in the sunlight as she read a book and worked on her tan. She would often while away her time in idle chit-chat with Weiss as the heiress lounged under an umbrella to protect her sensitive skin.

Her enjoyment of the pool most certainly had nothing to do with her bikini-clad girlfriend. Blake hardly noticed the way the water glinted like diamonds on Ruby's skin or how the bright red bikini clung to every curve of her body. And Blake most assuredly took to no joy in Ruby's squeals of laughter as she played in the pool with Yang.

So when Ruby, after tiring herself out, dropped into the space next to Blake that was conveniently just big enough for her to fit, the Faunus was shocked. So shocked in fact that she had to wrap an arm around the wet teen just to be safe.

The purr that followed was, of course, complete coincidence, and Blake would murder anyone who said otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Here's another drabble for all you lovelies! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading/faving/reviewing!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabbles reviews**

 **IShipYouNot: Can you imagine a tiny Nora with a grenade launcher? Chaos.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Lucky indeed.**

 **AntonSlavik020: Better than a glass of milk!**

 **Gosouul: 3**

 **Boarador: Thank you!**

 **Hella-Sinful: Yes, yes, let the Ladybug flow through you.**

 **GoldenShirt1234: Lol, Goldenshit1234 asking the tough questions. This story is a start to finsh story, as in I'll begin early in life and end late in life. Time skips will be used to hit the major plot points while the drabbles will touch on the little things in between. Also, I'm not sure I could write anything more frisky than what I already have. I start and then I get so embarrassed I have to delete it! Hope this answers your questions!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Alright little dragon, let's see what you got." Taiyang taunted as he got into position.

"You're going down, old man." Yang fired back with a grin as she readied herself for their customary game of "Who can nock who into the pool first."

Of course, Weiss and Summer weren't watching the spectacle at all, and they would murder anyone who said otherwise.


	21. Drabble 13: Works Every Time

"Ruby, play with me."

"Alright, Blake. Just let me finish this boss-"

"Ruby."

"Almost-"

"Plaaaaaaay."

"Blak-ack!."

Ruby looked down at the Faunus laying on top of her. Gold eyes stared up at her unfazed and Ruby got an idea.

"Hey, Blake. Guess what."

Blake arched an eyebrow.

"Your ears are really cute."

At first, Ruby thought her plan had failed, but as she watched, a blush began to from on Blake's face and creeped down her neck. Blake is a blur of black as she raced out the door, leaving Ruby to get back to her game. The teen stared at the screen for a second before she came to a decision. Getting up an running to the door, Ruby shouted, "Blake! Come back! I haven't told you about how much I like your butt!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Three, count em, three drabbles in three days! I am on a roll. So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing and hey! Stay beautiful.**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabbles reviews:**

 **IShipYouNot: Some how I don't believe you, but you may murder me if I say otherwise.**

 **Gorsouul: You're welcome!**

 **hagacameron: Don't we all?**

 **telgenoff: Yes, we will see JPNR and NOOOOOOO!**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Absolutely, they'll be along much later on, but they will be there.**

 **IchiFell: I've been waiting to hit the fluff for awhile now and nothing will stop me until the next chapter.**

 **Aust Sakura Kyzor: It would appear I have started a thing. Awesome!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Summer, you ever worry that we'll never have grandkids?"

Summer was about to reply when Blake dashed through the living room and into the kitchen. Taiyang and Summer shared a look when they heard Ruby shout "Blake! Come Back! I haven't told you how much I like your butt!"

Summer shook her head. "Not in the slightest."


	22. Drabble 14: First Impressions

"You don't need to be nervous, you know."

"I'm not nervous."

"Your ears haven't stopped twitching since we got here."

"...I may be a bit nervous."

Ruby gave Blake's hand a reassuring squeeze. Blake squeezed back even as her ears drooped down.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. He met Weiss and they got along fine."

"But Weiss is the heiress to the largest mining corporation in Remnant. I'm just...me."

Ruby got up on her tip-toes to give Blake a kiss on the cheek. "And you're perfect just like that. Trust me, he'll like you just fine."

Blake blushed a brilliant red and a faint rumbling started in her chest. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Ruby smiled and tugged on Blake's hand, leading the dark haired girl up the stone steps to the front door.

* * *

"So, Ms. Belladonna, Taiyang tells me you plan on becoming a lawyer. Is that correct?"

Blake resisted the urge to look away from the dark, silver eyes as she answered. "Yes sir."

"And what do you plan on doing if you succeed?"

"I plan on representing Faunus in cases involving their civil rights, sir."

"And do you-"

"Papa," Summer interrupted, placing her hand on her father's, "This is a dinner, not an interrogation."

Wither looked at his daughter before turning back to Blake, his eyes softening with a small twinkle of mirth. "Of course, of course. You'll have to forgive me, Ms. Belladonna, the last time a lawyer dated a member of my family I got an airhead for a sun-in-law."

Taiyang rolled his eyes and Ruby giggled. Blake felt the tension in her body start to evaporate. "I understand, Mr. Rose. I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

Taiyang gasped dramatically. "Et tu, Blake?"

Blake shrugged and Wither laughed. "Oh yes, I like this one."

Blake felt a smile spread across her face, partly because it looked like she really didn't need to worry, and partly because Ruby had taken her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. She reached for her glass with her free hand and was taking a sip when Wither said, "So, when should I be expecting great-grandkids?"

Summer smiled, Taiyang laughed, Ruby started sputtering at Wither, and Blake choked on her drink.

Maybe she let her guard down to soon.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Here you are, another drabble. Sorry for no actual chapter, I am working on it, I just need to make sure that it goes the way I plan. So thanks for reading/faving/reviewing! And if you feel so inclined, please leave a review below!**

 **Until the next Time!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the tease!**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews.**

 **Gorsouul: Sinse we don't really know much about Summer and Taiyang, I have to play around a bit with how they are. Hopefully I'm not to far off. Also, Weiss and Yang live in an apartment in the city while Blake and Ruby stay with Summer and Taiyang in the suburbs.**

 **Kamonwan9952: Lol, I do it to torment you.**

 **Everhardt: I'm sure they'd turn out fine. Like, 76% sure.**

 **Boarador: I know, right?**

 **AntonSlavik020: Absolutely! I'm still playing with how exactly, but we'll get there when we get there.**

 **IShipYouNot: I have some one's respect? Lol, I guess there's a first for everything.**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Or maybe not enough? ;P**

 **GoldenShirt1234: As we like to say in the South, family is more than blood. Also, thank you!  
**

* * *

 **Omake:  
**

"Thank you for playing nice, papa" Summer said as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Anything for my rose." Wither replied. "Besides, I rather like the young woman. She reminds me of someone."

Summer smiled, "She does, doesn't she?"

Wither nodded and Summer turned to leave.

"As does that brother of hers."

Summer stopped at the door before turning to her father. "Papa..."

"Don't worry, Summer, I won't get involved. But do be careful; I may not be as big a player in the game as I use to be, but I still hear things. That boy has become symbol to a lot of people, and we both know what happens to symbols."

Summer breathed deep and nodded.

"Yes, papa."


	23. Drabble 15: Phone Call

"It's about time, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean, you two have been dating for how long now?"

"Hey, it isn't like I wanted to wait this long."

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you. So how did the proposal go?"

"Well, I'm still walking funny if that tells you anything."

"Dust, that woman is repressed."

"With a dad like hers, can you blame her?"

"Not really, no. Still, I hope you're rubbing off on her. She needs to loosen up a bit."

"Cheers to that."

"If I had glass I would. So, did anything else happen that I might find interesting or is this the end of our conversation?"

"Nothing important. Mom still has that cough, Weiss got to meet grandpa, Ruby and Blake are dating, I got another tattoo..."

"YANG."

"They're so cute, Adam! I wish I could send you pictures; me and mom have dozens of them."

"When did it happen? Who moved first?"

"A day after our last chat and Blake asked Ruby. And let me tell you it almost ended in a cat-astrophe."

"Why? What happened? And no puns."

"First, you're a spoil sport. Second, Blake was being Blake and nearly chickened out, but mom said something to her and she confessed to Ruby. They're going to have their first official date tomorrow."

"So the closet wasn't needed?"

"Nope!"

"But you used it anyway."

"Yep!"

"Yang..."

"It was for honor, Adam!"

"Yeah, honor...

...Yang, they don't, I mean, she doesn't know that...that we..."

"Talk? I think dad suspects something, but no one else, and especially not Blake."

"Thanks, I just... I'm not sure I'd be able to talk to her after everything."

"I understand. I'm not sure I'd be able to talk to Ruby if I were in your shoes. Anyhow, how's life on your end? You doing good with your..uh..."

"Anger management?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, the head shrink says I'm doing better..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"But I think I'm just getting better at hiding it."

"Adam..."

"I can feel it Yang, like a snake slithering in my veins and coiling around my heart. I wake up some days and all I see is red and it takes all I have not lash out. Sometimes...sometimes I think I belong in here where I can't hurt anyone."

"No, Adam, you **belong** with us, your family. You aren't some animal that needs to be locked up in a cage. You're a big brother who was looking out for his little sister. You went further than you meant to, but that does not make you a monster."

"How can you be so sure, Yang? I think back to what I did and I almost feel liberated. For the first time in my life something I did mattered. It changed things and I... I'm afraid that if I get out I'll only get worse, and I'll do something that she can never forgive me for."

"You're not going to get worse, Adam, and do you know why? Because this time around you won't just have Taiyang to help you. You'll have me and Ruby and Blake and Summer, and Dust, you'll even have Weiss; because we're your family and we will always have your back. Besides, this time, we're going to handle your problem my way."

"Heh...you way, uh? I'm assuming this involves fighting in some way?"

"Plus yoga, four days a week."

"You do yoga?"

"I'm getting married to Weiss, of course I do yoga."

"She can't be that bad."

"Please, living with Weiss is nothing to Scheeze at."

"Yang, your puns almost make living here preferable."

"You know you love them!"

"They do have a certain charm...

...and Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. Looking out for Blake, believing in me, everything else. It means a lot."

"You're family, Adam, and you know what dad says about family."

"Yeah, I do. I think my time is about up, same time next week?"

"Sure, and I'll see about sending you those pictures. Maybe I'll sneak a few into Blake's letters when she isn't looking."

"Good luck with that. Bye Yang."

"Bye Adam."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't mind me, just setting up some plot.**

 **P.S. Does anyone know any Ladybug art that the artist wouldn't mind letting me use for the story's cover? Send me a PM if you do and thank you!**

* * *

 **Response to last drabble's reviews:**

 **Gorsouul: Such a wonderful feeling, no?**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: His nickname back in the day was "Old Man Wither," but his real name is Wither Rose. Also, he was out of town for a...uh...business trip.**

 **Boarador: Somebody is thinking grimly today.**

 **Aust Sakura Kyzor: You know, I'm not really sure. I think either one could fill the role if needed. I guess we'll see.**

 **The Black Rose Reaper: Did somebody say MORE FLUFF? Mwha haha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

 **Everhardt: Yeah, "independent business owner." That's what he is.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Yang waited until the line went dead before she hung up her scroll. She massaged the bridge of her nose as she got up and made her way to the bedroom. Each step was heavy and Yang hand to fight to keep her shoulders from sagging. She paused at the bedroom door before stepping through. Weiss was already there, dressed in a white nightgown and reading a book. Ice-blue eyes looked up at Yang as she entered and the heiress closed her book, setting it on the small table next to her. She pulled back the covers and her fiancé slid in.

Weiss wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, hugging the woman close even as she felt strong arms hug her around her middle. She reached over and turned off the lamp before settling down into the bed.

"I love you, Weiss."

"And I love you, Yang."

"Always?"

"Always."


	24. Chapter 8: The First Date

"Ruby, you need to calm down."

"I am calm, Yang. See? Perfectly calm. Not freaking out. Not even a little. Nope. Not a bit. Just fine."

"There's a stick of roll on deodorant in the glove box."

Ruby had the antiperspirant in her hand before Yang could finish speaking, and she quickly applied the lightly scented stuff as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, you don't need to be nervous. You two hang out all the time; everything will be fine."

"But this is different, Yang!" Ruby shouted as she spun in her seat to face her sister. "This is our first official date since we became girlfriends. What if she doesn't like it? Or me? Or something goes wrong? Or-"

"First," Yang interjected before her sister could start rambling again. "Blake will like it. Second, Blake already likes you and that won't be changing anytime soon. Third, that's why me and Weiss will be there; to make sure nothing screws up. Trust me Rubes, everything will be fine."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm your big sister and everyone knows that big sisters are always right."

Ruby laughed despite herself. "I'm pretty sure that isn't something everyone knows."

Yang grinned, "Well they should." She reached over and squeezed Ruby's shoulder. "So stop worrying about what might go wrong and instead think about how good Blake will look in a suit."

Ruby took a deep breath. She followed her sister's advise and leaned back into the passenger seat, closing her eyes as an image of Blake dressed in a dark suit drift into her mind.

"And then imagine that same suit plus your dress scattered across the floor of a love hotel."

A blush was already blooming on Ruby's face when she punched Yang in the arm.

* * *

"Blake, touch your tie one more time and I will remove your hand from your arm."

Blake dropped her hand immediately and started chewing on her bottom lip. Her eyes darted around the restaurant as she subconsciously thought of ways to escape. Weiss sighed, "Blake, this is just a date. You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Blake lied as her hand rose back to her throat.

"Then stop touching your tie."

"It's too tight. The whole thing feels to tight."

"It's called 'tailored' and besides, you wanted to wear a suit."

"I didn't know it would be so...so..." Blake nearly ran her fingers through her hair when she remember that Weiss had pulled it back into a pony tail and had threaten far worse than a missing hand if she ruined it. "I've never worn something this...high end before. I feel out of place wearing it."

"You shouldn't." Weiss replied nonchalantly, reaching for her glass. "You look rather dashing in it."

Blake turned sharply at the compliment, eyeing the woman next to her suspiciously as the heiress took a sip from her water. Weiss arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Blake studied the woman for a moment before turning back to look at the restaurant door. "Nothing. Just surprised."

"You're acting like I never compliment you."

"I'm more use to you critiquing me."

"That **was** a critique. You are quite fetching in a suit. You should wear them more often, and I'm certain Ruby would agree with me."

Blake didn't respond at first, but when Weiss looked down at her watch to check the time she heard the Faunas mumble, "You think she would?"

Weiss allowed herself a rare smile, one so small that only those who knew her well would actually notice it. "Yes, I do. Now sit up straight, they're here."

Blake jerked up, her eyes darting to the front door, and she felt her mouth go dry.

There were a great number of words that Blake could use to describe Ruby: adorable, kind, pretty, happy, loving, etc. At that moment though, there was only one word that came to mind, on word that could possibly do her girlfriend justice: Beautiful.

Ruby wore a strapless dress that came down just a bit past her knees. It started out as a dark red at the top and slowly faded to black as it neared the bottom, the fabric shimmering slightly in the restaurant lights. Red gloves traveled up the young woman's arms, ending halfway between her shoulders and elbows. The brunette's hair, which was normally worn down and loose, had been braided to the side and tucked behind her ear leaving her face unobscured. Soft lips were painted a dark red and a light blush dusted Ruby's pale cheeks.

Of course, Blake didn't see any of this. No, her attention was focused entirely on Ruby's eyes; two pools of liquid silver ringed with black eyeliner and almost burning with their own light. Blake was lost in those eyes, helplessly drowning in them as the rest of the world fell away. It wasn't until she felt a sharp pain in her side that she broke her out of her trance. "Stop staring and shut your mouth." Weiss hissed under her breath.

There was an audible click as Blake closed her mouth and she winced slightly. She quickly diverted her eyes from a now blushing Ruby to a smirking Yang. The blonde was dressed much like Blake, though with a different color scheme. Where Blake's suit was black and white, Yang's was gold and a dark orange. Her own wild mane was pulled back into a pony tail muck like Blake's, though hers was much looser.

When the new arrivals made it to the table Yang pulled out a chair for Ruby. The younger sister took the offered seat and kept her eyes fixed firmly on the table. Blake forced herself to swallow.

"Sorry we're late," Yang said as she pushed Ruby closer to the table, "we managed to hit every red light here. It was ridiculous." She froze before she could make it to her chair and straightened up. She started to pat her pants and then her jacket when a frown formed on her face.

"Something wrong?" Weiss asked unamused.

"Trying to find my wallet." Yang replied as she started to delve into her pockets. "I think I might have left it at the apartment."

"Yang..." Weis started before she stopped herself. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose we'll just have to eat dinner there instead."

"You don't have your card?"

"No, you said you were bringing yours."

Yang sighed, "Then I guess we don''t have a choice." Turning to look at Ruby and Blake, she said, "Sorry girls. I guess we'll have to split. You guys enjoy your dinner though."

"We can go with you-" Ruby started before Weiss cut her off.

"Absolutely not. It is bad enough that two of us have to leave despite our reservation; it would be inexcusable for all of us to go. You two will stay, enjoy you date, and then go home. Blake you can drive my car."

Blake's ears shot up in alarm. It wasn't the idea of driving Weiss' obscenely expensive car that had her worried; it was the idea of being left alone in a restaurant she's never been to, in clothes she's never worn, with a Ruby so perfectly beautiful that she couldn't even begin to speak that made her want to beg the two to stay, but by the time she found her voice Weiss and Yang had already left arm in arm with Weiss glaring daggers at her fiancé.

Blake turned back to Ruby. The younger woman was as red as a tomato and she was still staring at the table cloth. Blake tried to say something, to tell Ruby how amazing she looked, how excited she was to be on this date, even something about the weather, but nothing came out. She needed-

"Water?"

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin. A quick glance at Ruby told her that the brunette had been surprised as well. Blake turned her focuse on the waiter, a man in his 50's with black hair slicked back and warm smile on his face.

"Or perhaps you would care something from our wine collection? We have an excellent selection to choose from."

"Water would be great." Blake managed.

The waiter smiled and nodded before turning to Ruby.

"And you ma'am?"

Ruby's mouth opened and closed several times before Blake cut in for her.

"Water for her, too."

"Wonderful!" The waiter said happily. "I'll have it out in a jiffy." With that, he turned and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. When he was gone, Blake slumped in her chair, or she would have had she not remembered another of Weiss' threats about posture. Instead, she sat ramrod straight and looked across the table to Ruby. Her girlfriend didn't seem to be fairing much better, her entire body looked tense and Blake could tell without seeing that Ruby was gribbing her dress in a white knuckled grip.

 _Why is she so nervous? Why am I?_ Blake wondered to herself. _This isn't our first date together, and this isn't even the most intimate thing we've done either. Maybe it's the clothes. I can't remember a time we dressed up like this before. Or maybe it's this place, this table. We're in the middle of the room and I swear I can feel people watching my every-_ An idea popped into Blake's mind, disrupting her train of thought. She quickly scanned the room for their waiter and found him walking towards the table with two glasses of ice water.

When he arrived, he set the glasses down, but Blake spoke before he could.

"Can we get a smaller table?"

The wait blinked. "Pardon?"

"Half our party is gone you see," Blake started, waving her hand at the two empty chairs at the table. "I'd rather not take a bigger table than we need so I was hoping that you might have a smaller one. One a bit more private?"

The waiter tilted his for a moment before he smiled and snapped his fingers. "As a matter of fact, I do. If you two could please follow me." He took the menus from the table and tucked them under his arm while Blake got out of her chair and help Ruby out of hers. Then, carrying the glasses of water in one hand, he led the pair through an arch way into a dimly lit section of the restaurant where the music was muffled and there were small booths separated by high walls. He made his way to an empty booth and set the menus and glasses on the small circler table.

"Is this acceptable?" He asked with the same warm smile.

Blake nodded and his smile grew. She and Ruby slid into the "C" shaped booth before the waiter spoke again. "Now then, my name is Mica and I will be serving you today. Do you know what you would like or should I return in a few minutes?"

"We'll take a few minutes." Blake said.

Mica nodded and, with a bounce in his step, turned back to the kitchen. Alone again, Blake was finally able to relax. She was closer to Ruby than she was before, the booth could only sit three if one tried hard enough, but that didn't bother her. If anything, she preferred it, the simple presence next to her soothing away her worry from ealier. Away from the open, from the prying eyes, she felt comfortable enough to actually enjoy their date. Slipping her hand into Ruby's and smiling when her grip was returned she asked, "So, how about that weather."

Ruby giggled next to her and Blake felt her heart flutter. "Looked like rain was on it's way."

Ruby scooted closer to Blake and bumped their shoulders together. "Maybe it'll be chocolate rain." Blake could smell the faint perfume drifting off Ruby, a sweet smell she couldn't place. She smiled.

"Weiss would be furious."

Ruby shrugged.

"You look beautiful."

Ruby didn't respond immediately and Blake worried for a moment if she misspoke. Before she could apologize, Ruby said, "You look...handsome."

Blake gave her girlfriend a sideways look and Ruby blushed lightly. "I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. I couldn't say anything when I first saw you."

Blake took no small amount of amusement from the blush that was spreading across Ruby's face. Ruby started playing with her fingers and a different kind of worry from before set in.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked.

Ruby nearly jumped at the question. "Yes!" she said a bit louder than she meant to and her blush darkened. "I mean, yes. I'm fine, just a little...nervous."

"We can leave if you want. Find some place you'd feel more comfortable."

Ruby shook her head vehemently. "No, I like it here. It'll just take awhile to get use to. Unless you want to leave?"

Ruby looked up and Blake was trapped in those eyes again and it took all her will power to break free. "No," she said softly, "I like it here, too."

Blake looked away for a moment and squeezed Ruby's hand when she noticed Mica walking towards them. "Quick!" she whispered with sudden excitement, unfolding the menu and propping it up to hide behind, "We need to figure out what we're ordering!"

Ruby tried to stop a herself from giggling, "But I can't read the menu!" Ruby was right, the menu could've been written in gibberish for all Blake could make of it.

She was trying her best not to laugh with her Ruby when the waiter made it to their table. Blake quickly dropped the menu and schooled her features into a straight face.

"Have we decided on what we look like today?" Mica asked.

"We want this." Ruby quickly said, pointing to a random item on the menu.

The older man raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lip twitched. "Are you sure ma'am?"

Ruby nodded and Blake fought the smile that threated to spread across her face.

"Very well, and how would you like the squid: cooked, raw, or live?"

* * *

"That was...interesting." Blake mumbled as she leaned back into the booth, her arm wrapped comfortably around Ruby and a soft purr rumbling through her chest. "I'm not sure I would have ever thought to use chocolate like that."

Ruby let out a sound of content as she rested her head on Blake's shoulder. The smaller woman was tired and Blake couldn't blame her; they'd been in the restaurant for a few hours and it was starting to grow late. Blake was about to flag down Mica when Ruby tapped her shoulder. Blake looked down, ready to ask what Ruby needed, when warm lips pressed against her own. The taste was a bit strange due in part to their dinner but Blake savored it all the same. She might have gotten more into the kiss had a cough not interrupted her.

"I hate to intrude ladies, but is there anything else I can get you? Maybe a look at our desert menu?"

Ruby groaned and Blake had to stifle a laugh. "I think we're good. thank you. I will take the check though."

"No need." Mica said has he started to clear the table. "The check was paid for in advance."

Blake was about to ask by who, but stopped herself before she could. She couldn't really say she was surprised that Weiss and Yang had planned this from the start, and she couldn't say she was angry either. She had just spent her evening having a nice dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world after all.

Who could get mad at that?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So first things first, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I hit a bit of a slump but now I'm back at the top and ready to start cranking out this story. Hopefully. I want to promise, but I'm afraid I'll break it again.**

 **Any who!**

 **I do hope you all like this chapter and thankyou thankyou for reading/faving/reviewing. Does the heart good so see that people enjoy my story, and feel free to drop me a review down below; I love reading how you guys think the story is doing and where you think it's going.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. You guys remember when I said chapter 7 would be the raunchiest thing I write? Here's a correction: the omake will be the raunchiest thing I write.**

 **P.S. Shout out to IchiFell for being awesome!**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews:**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Lol, sometimes a cough is just a cough...Sometimes.**

 **AD Lewis: Summer can be pretty sneaky when she needs to be.**

 **Everhardt: Lol, someone's a pessimist.**

 **biggted: You and Narfo with all you doom and gloom, lol.**

 **Gorsouul: Good, I love making people happy.**

 **EndlessChains: Lol, and I didn't even ask for a review in that last drabble. Thankyou Thankyou for your words and don't worry, I plan on keeping it up!**

 **kaiju62: Did somebody ask for more freezerburn? I think I can do that.**

* * *

 **Omake1:**

"So you two had fun?"

"Yes we did, despite the deception on your part."

"I had your best at heart, Blake."

"Sure Yang. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ruby's sleepy."

"Alright, see you tomorrow and tell Rubes I love her!"

The line went dead and Yang shrugged, tossing the phone over her shoulder. Turning back to Weiss and clapping her hands together, Yang grinned. "Where were we again?"

"The body chocolate." Weiss huffed, straining against the leather cuffs.

Yang licked her lips. "Oh yeah, the chocolate."

* * *

 **Omake2:**

Blake and Ruby were asleep on the couch, Blake's arms wrapped around Ruby's waist and her face partially hidden in Ruby's hair. It must have been early morning based on the lighting, but he couldn't be certain. Blake was wearing a new yukata with cartoon cats chasing each other across the fabric. One ear was bent forward, the other no doubt twitching as she slept. He could imagine her silent breathing, so quite that there were a few times he thought she wasn't breathing at all. He touch the picture one last time before turning it around to read the writing on the back.

 _What did I tell you Adam? Aren't they the cutest things ever?!_

He smiled, then folded the picture and slipped it into his pocket. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away to a time when he didn't have rely on pictures to see his sister.


	25. Drabble 16: Chocolate Kiss

"Hey Ruby, do you want a chocolate kiss?"

Ruby was on Blake in a heartbeat, silver eyes brimming with excitement. "You know how to make that cake from the dinner?!"

Blake's lips pressed against hers in response and the taste of chocolate flooded her mouth. She would have jumped back in surprise if Blake hadn't slipped her hand to the back of Ruby's neck. When Blake finally pulled back, Ruby's face was red and she was panting.

Blake licked the last of the chocolate sauce from her lips and went back to putting the groceries away as a Cheshire's grin tugged at her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Imma just leave this here. Enjoy!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last chapter's reviews.**

 **IchiFell: Here's to future chapters being just as good if not better!**

 **AD Lewis: Never fear! Adam will be playing a role in this story for a while yet.**

 **GoldElite245: Lol, I have no idea who that is.**

 **Everhardt: Believe me, it is. I've seen it before and I couldn't get it out of my mind when I was describing Yang.**

 **TehOuman: Now that's image I'll not soon forget.**

 **EndlessChains: I'm glad you like it and I hope you like what's coming next!**

 **kaiju62: Glad to be back!**

 **AntonSlavik020: Lol, I imagine they'd only wear them formal occasions and such. Lol, Yang gets it from Summer.**

 **Gorsouul: Oh we'll see him again all right. Mwha haha hahahahahahaha! Sorry, reflex.**


	26. Drabble 17: Old Books, Old Memories

"Are you sure you want to give all these away?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I've already read them all; might as well give them to people who don't have any."

"It just feels weird. You've had some of these for years. Oh oh! Like this one!"

Blake looked over her shoulder to see Ruby holding up a black book with gold lettering and she felt her face heat up as she remembered the book and its contents.

"Didn't they make five of these?" Ruby asked as she turned the book in her hand to look at the back.

Blake quickly turned back to her pile; silently grateful that she already found the others and had hidden them away.

"I' m not sure." Blake hastily mumbled, "I didn't keep up with it." She went back to sorting her pile of books into boxes labeled with different genres. She stopped when she came to a thin children's book and she frowned as she tried to remember it. Slowly, the memory came back to her.

It was a story about a cat trying to be friends with a dog and how all the other animals tried to stop her. Blake remembered sitting in Adam's lap as she tried to read it, her brother helping her along when she couldn't sound a word or telling her what a word meant when she didn't know. He would often read the lines of the boy animals, giving each a different, and often ridiculous, voice. Blake always fell asleep before she reached the end, so they would start over again the next night. They never finished though and Blake had forgotten all about it.

She opened the book and started flipping through it, her lips moving silently as she read. She could hear Adam's voice reading along as she progressed. His voice was a low rumble when he played the bear, a hiss when he spoke as the snake, a high pitch sing-song when he acted like the canary. What she didn't remember were the wet spots on the pages, glistening where ever they appeared, or the way the words seemed to shake and blur the further into the book she went.

She was so lost in the story that she didn't notice Ruby had sat down behind her until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Blake turned into the hug and hid her face in the brunette's soft hair as her body shook, silent tears marking their way down her cheeks as the book slipped from her fingers.

Ruby hugged the crying Faunus harder and whispered softly "It's ok Blake, it'll all be ok."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So this was suppose to be funny/romantic but I suck at both of those things so ya'll get this instead. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, thanks for reading/faving/reviewing and please feel free to leave me a review down below! They aid me on my ever lasting quest for perfection!**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Response to last drabble's reviews:**

 **GoldenShirt1234: Lol, I'm really glad you like the story and I hope you continue to stick with it till the end!**

 **Noitaerc: Nora can control electricity? Why was I not informed of this? *glares pointedly at small fox that relies info to me***

 **NarfoOnTheNet: I've been waiting to do it since I thought of that omake.**

 **ExKage: Sneaky indeed.**

 **RedWing36: It pairs amazingly with heart wrenching sorrow.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Adam closed the book and set it on the bedside table. As gentle as he could, he shifted his little sister out of his lap and into the bed before pulling the covers up around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as Blake's ears twitched. Standing up and walking to the bedroom door, he turned off the light and looked back at his sister.

He smiled and whispered, "Good night little kitten."


	27. Drabble 18: A Letter

Adam,

I'm sorry for taking so long to write to you again, I've been surprisingly busy over the past few days with the wedding coming up. Weiss asked me to be her maid of honor and Ruby is going to be Yang's. They're still deciding on the attire so I've been fitted for both a dress and a tux.

Ruby and I went on our first "high dollar date" as Yang puts it. It was at a restaurant that Yang and Weiss go to and it was the first time I had Atlesian food. I'd recommend it if you ever get the chance. You should have seen Ruby; she was- I can't think of the right words. Beautiful? Gorgeous? I couldn't say anything when I first saw her she was just so...perfect. It was fun though and afterwards I had one of the best sleeps of my life. Ruby was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Summer is doing fine in case you were wondering; her cough is gone and she doesn't need her medicine anymore. The doctor isn't sure what started it in the first place but at least it's gone. She's taken up jogging with the rest of us now and she's really good at it. She and Ruby out run me and Taiyang and they always beat us home.

I found that old children's book that we used to read back when I was little. I'll hold on to it until you get out; maybe we can finish it together? I can't believe I still have it. After everything that happened I must have packed it without seeing it.

Well, that's everything that happened since my last letter. I'll make sure to write to you soon. Be good.

Love,

Blake

Adam reread the letter once, twice, and then a third time. He memorized every word, every pen stroke, until he was certain he could recite it from memory. The guards would be back soon enough to take it from him along with all the others he received. The letters came from all over and a lot of them were written in languages he couldn't read, though each were nearly identical in their content. He had to stop between each to take a moment and breathe, or else the red might set in.

He leaned back against the concrete wall and closed his eyes as he thought of his sister. He could picture Blake as she wrote the letter; how she hesitated at some places, bit her lip and then angrily scratched out a line. She'd chew on the end of her pen, a habit he had tried unsuccessfully to break her out of, as she tried to think of the exact way she wanted to phrase her thoughts.

Adam held the letter tight against his chest. He didn't like how she tiptoed around things like she was afraid she'd set him off, like she was writing to a stranger, but it was better than her not writing at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **I'm (almost) done with finals and I'll be working on the next real chapter soon. There may be another drabble or two but that should be it.**

 **As always thank you for reading/faving/subscribing and please drop me a review if you feel so inclined. They make for great motivation.**

 **Until the Next Time!**

 **P.S. Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabbles reviews:**

 **AntonSlavik020: Sad and sweet is a great combination.**

 **xanothos: Lol, I love your tagline.**

 **GoldElite245: I've already forgotten what we were discussing.**

 **UnInspireAuthor46: Thankyou!**

 **Gorsouul: Lol, as it should.**

 **Everhardt: First drabble's omake should tell you I think.**

 **EndlessChains: I shall endeavor to do my best good sir!**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: What was that? Did some one say MORE sad? Coming right up!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **15 years ago**

Adam held his sister close as she clung to his shirt, her small body shaking as it was wracked with sobs. He felt each cry in his heart, tearing him apart as he tried to hold his own pain inside. He ignored it, ignored the building rage that threatened to spill out and take control, the overwhelming grief and sense of loss that tried to drown him.

None of it mattered.

Bake needed him, and as he pulled her closer he promised that he would never leave her side.


	28. Drabble 19: Booty

"Ruby, let go."

"Nnnnnno."

"Ruby-"

"Ish soft and ish warm and ish mine."

"Yang, help me get her off."

"Awww, but she likes you Blake."

"Yang."

"Who would've thought that the first thing Ruby would do when she got drunk is go straight for you butt?"

Blake groaned. For a second, she thought to enlist Weiss' aid in detaching Ruby from her backside, but when she turned to ask snowy-haired woman, she remembered that the heiress was to busy glaring at individual strands of her hair to be much use to anyone. Blake turned back to Yang and gave her a curious look.

The blonde shrugged. "Weiss has two settings when she's drunk: angry and horny. That's why we only drink in the apartment."

Blake huffed and resigned herself to her fate, laying her face down on the couch pillow. She could certainly think of worse things than relaxing on a couch with Ruby rubbing her face on her jean-clad derriere. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she actually kind of enjoyed it. She might've started purring if she wasn't so certain that Yang would never let her live it down.

"You know," Yang began with what Blake could only imagine to be one of her horrendous puns, "this isn't...uh, Weiss?"

Blake looked behind her and saw Weiss crouching down next to the couch, squinting at Ruby who was, in turn, squinting back. This went on for about a minute before Ruby nodded and haphazardly stood up. Linking their arms together, the two women half walked, half stumbled down the hall. Blake and Yang watched in silence at the odd sight until they heard the bedroom door close.

"Did your girlfriend just walk off with my fiancé?"

"Weiss didn't look angry."

The two women shared a look before scrambling to the their feet and running to the bedroom.

"Ruby!"

"Weiss!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Howdy and Hello!

I am finally done finals! Woot! So what does this mean you ask? Hopefully it means that I'll be able to get back to my one chapter a week schedule again since I now have an unbearable amount of free time. On that note, the next chapter should be up by this weekend or by the middle of next week.

Anywho, thanks for reading/faving/reviewing and do feel free to let me know what you think about the story down below. I like to pick them apart for every bit off criticism they offer.

Until the next time!

P.S. Shout out to IchiFell for being awesome!

* * *

 **Response to last drabbles reviews:**

IShipYouNot: *Laughs manically off in the distance*

EndlessChains: I will, I will!

Gorsouul: The kind of letters Adam doesn't like to read but makes himself anyway.

RedWing36: Without giving away to much plot, Adam will eventually get out. Eventually.

Mossblomma: Lol, I was going back and forth on the metting Wither drabble. It eventually came down to how long I wanted it to be and that's where the finished piece came from.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Weiss rolled onto her side as she tried to hide from sunlight pouring through the bedroom window. She hid her face in Yang's cleavage and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her hands on the curve of Yang's butt. Feeling a little randy and knowing Yang wouldn't mind some morning fun, Weiss gave a hard squeeze.

Then, she frowned. She didn't remember Yang's being as soft or as large as what she was grabbing. "Yang," she grumbled, "You need to cut down on the chocolate."

"Um...that isn't me, Weiss."

The heiress' eyes snapped open to find golden eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry Weiss," Blake purred with a grin, "Ruby already called dibs."


	29. Chapter 9: Wedding Bells

***One Month Later***

When Blake told her that Weiss was, as the younger woman put it, "freaking out," Winter had been skeptical. She knew her sister well and Weiss wasn't prone to breaking under pressure. It was far more likely that Blake had misread something and that Weiss was perfectly fine.

Then again, if someone had told her a year ago that Weiss would be marrying another woman and that their father would approve, Winter would have laughed in their face. She had thought that her sister would eventually end her relationship with the brutish blonde in favor of one that would appease their father. Instead, Weiss had blatantly defied their father's wishes, rejecting potential suitors he sent to her and going so far as to out right ignore him on several occasions.

It was an unthinkable act of rebellion and Winter couldn't have been happier.

She took no small amount of pride in the fact that Weiss had not only stood her ground against their father but had bested him with his own rules, playing his ludicrous game and coming out on top. The fact that it was a Xiao Long she was marrying was icing on the cake that made the situation all the sweeter.

Now Weiss was getting married to someone of her own choosing, someone she had genuine feelings for, and Winter had to concede that there might have been a small chance that her sister could be nervous. She and Winter had been raised to expect a loveless marriage arranged to benefit the family and Weiss could very well be out of her element. With this in mind, Winter politely excused herself from her table and followed Blake to the waiting room where her sister waited.

Winter took the small reprieve to study the young woman walking to her left.

She and Blake had never met face to face prior to the wedding day, but Winter already knew a great deal about Blake and she had to admit that she was impressed. Winter knew from personal experience how it felt to lose a mother and she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have Weiss taken from her. Blake had persevered despite what she had lost and that earned a great deal of respect from Winter and, if she knew her sister as she thought she did, Weiss as well.

Weiss would never admit it out loud of course, she had to much pride to do so; but if someone knew where to look, the truth was obvious. Weiss respected Blake, admired her even, and undoubtedly trusted her. It made Winter glad to know that Weiss had someone like Blake in her life. It wasn't often that a Schnee could find someone that they could truly call a friend without fear of consequence.

Winter found herself pulled from her thoughts when they arrived at the waiting room and Blake knocked on the door.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. "I'm back and I brought Winter. Can we come in?"

When no answer came Blake turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Winter's first thought as she stepped into the waiting room was that Blake was right; Weiss was freaking out. Her sister was sitting ramrod straight, her pale eyes boring a whole in the wall opposite her and her knuckles were white from gripping her wedding dress to tightly.

 _Schnees do not pace. It is a sign of weakness and ones inability to control their emotions._

Winter could almost hear her father's voice as she remembered the lesson. Winter considered herself lucky. Her mother had been there when she was young to softened her father's hard nature and reigned in his anger whenever it flared. When their mother died shortly after Winter joined the military, her father changed. He became cold, distant, and obsessed with making his daughters perfect. With Weiss being the only one of them still living in the house, she became the sole object of his fixation. Winter had hopped that Weiss' association with the Rose-Xiao Long family might lessen their father's impact on her, but it would appear some habitats die hard.

Breathing deep, Winter walked over to her sister and knelt down in front of her. If Weiss noticed the movement, she gave no sign of it. The younger Schnee hadn't moved since Winter and Blake had walked into the room. Moving carefully so as not to startle her sister, Winter gently placed her hand on Weiss' hand and spoke quietly.

"Weiss?"

The snowy girl nearly jumped out of her seat and her eyes darted around the room before settling on Winter. Her alarmed expression relaxed even though her body remained rigid.

"Winter? What are... why are you here? Shouldn't you be with father?"

Winter nodded at Blake who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. "Blake was worried that something might be wrong, so she came and got me."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake. "I'm perfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You were sitting there not saying anything for 15 minutes?" Blake offered, gesturing with her hand.

"That was- I was just lost in thought." Weiss looked back at her sister. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Blake snorted and Weiss turned to glare at the Faunus.

"What Blake meant to say," Winter quickly interjected, "is that we find that hard to believe."

"Hard to believe or not, it's the truth." Her sister retorted as she pushed herself out of the chair and past Winter. "Now, if you will both excuse me, I need to make sure that I'm ready for my wedding."

"Weiss-" Blake started, moving away from the wall before Winter cut her off.

"No, Blake. If she says she's fine then she's fine. Let's not waste anymore time and get her ready-"

"Thank you, Winter, I-"

"-just as soon as she gives me the slip of paper in her hand."

Weiss spun on her heel to face her sister, hiding her hands behind her back in the process. The two Schnees stared at each other for several minutes, neither willing to look away first. Blake was impressed at how long Winter kept her composure. She could count on one hand the number of people who could go eye to eye with Weiss without breaking, and she only knew one person that had ever stared Weiss down. Blake started to wonder if Winter would be the second when Weiss spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou- hey!"

Unbeknownst to Weiss, Blake had stepped up behind her while she and her sister had their staring contest. Faster than the heiress could react, Blake grabbed the edge of the paper that was sticking out from Weiss' hand and pulled it free. Blake was already handing the paper to Winter before Weiss had the chance to try and take it back.

"Thank you Blake." Winter said as she accepted the slip of paper.

"Give. That. Back." Weiss growled, taking one step towards her sister.

"Why? What is it?" Winter asked.

Weiss took another step forward. "None of your business."

Winter eyed her sister carefully before she unfolded the slip of paper and she felt her heart grow heavy as she read the few lines scrawled across its surface. Weiss snatched the paper from Winter's hands and clutched it to her chest. She started to smooth out the wrinkles in the paper before tracing the words with the tip of her finger her finger.

"Weiss..."

"This is- I mean it's- It's her promise, her proof, so that I know for certain that she...that..."

Weiss trailed of as her sister pulled her into an embrace. She stood as rigid as a statue for a moment before relaxing in her sister's arms and returning the hug, her body shaking gently. Winter waited patiently for Weiss to recompose herself, humming a tune their mother use to sing when they were both younger.

"I'm scared, Winter." Weiss mumbled after a few minutes passed.

"I know Weiss, I know." Winter whispered before she held her sister out at arms length and guided her back to the chair. Blake was by her side in an instant with a washcloth. Winter waited for her sister to dab the last remnants of tear from her face before speaking. "I need you to do something for me Weiss, ok?"

Weiss breathed deep and nodded, her eyes fixed on Winter.

"I want you to remember everything father ever taught us about relationships. About how you need to treat them like business deals and contracts and how you always need to know what you're getting out of it. And the most important thing is to always keep your emotions under control. Do you remember all that?"

Weiss seemed to calm down a bit and she nodded again. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now, I want you to forget all of it."

Weiss' eyes went wide and she nearly jumped out of her seat. "But-!"

Winter was quick to intercede.

"Weiss, you're getting married," She said, smiling at her sister. "This isn't another business deal where you sign a contract and that's that. This is you and Yang in love and promising to be with one another for the rest of your lives."

"But father-"

"Weiss, Father is absolutely the last person you need to be taking relationship advise from. Ever since mom died he's been, well," Winter waved her hand as she looked for the proper word, "cold and rather distant. Her death hit him hard and he's never been the same. I thought you had already realized that, but I should have understood that you were to young to remember when he use to be a better. If I had known I would have talked to you much sooner than this. Do you understand?"

"I... I don't know. I'm afraid, Winter. What if she-"

"Hey Ruby, can you put me on speaker? And don't tell Yang." The two women stopped and looked at Blake as she held out her scroll. There was a short beep and the undeniable voice of Yang started filtering through in a rather impressive steam of profanity Summer's voice quickly followed as she tried to calm her daughter down.

"Yang, dear, I really thing you should take a deep breath. It might help you calm down a little."

The string of expletives cut off for a second before the sound of heavy pacing started.

"I didn't mean to start pacing, honey." Summer remarked with a hint of worry. "Here, try sitting with me and we can practice that breathing technique that you were trying to show me earlier."

"I can't mom. I can't calm down or sit down or breath or- or- or-" Weiss made to get up but Winter held her down and shushed the protest before it could leave Weiss' mouth.

"Yang-" Summer tried to intercede without success.

"What if she backs out, mom?" Yang asked frantically, "What if she figures out that I'm not good enough and that she can do better? I can't lose her, mom, I can't. She's my everything. What am I suppose to do if she leaves?"

Summer tried to reassure her daughter. "She won't leave Yang. I-"

Yang started rambling again before Summer could finish. "How do you know? She could change her mind or maybe she was just luring me along and now she'll leave me at the alter as the final act of an elaborate plan to-"

A loud crack cut Yang off and everyone leaned towards the phone as they tried to figure out what happened.

Weiss' eyes narrowed as understanding started to dawn on her. "Did Ruby just-?"

"Ruby, did you just-?" Yang echoed from the other side of the line.

"Yang, you need to snap out of it." Ruby scolded. "Weiss loves you. She's loved you for as long as I can remember and I can remember pretty darn far. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about and you shouldn't, got it?"

"But-"

"No buts!" Ruby shouted. "I am your little sister and everyone knows that little sisters are always right."

Weiss and Winter shared a look and Blake smiled to herself.

"I'm not sure that's something everybody knows." Yang whispered, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Well they should." Ruby replied in a much softer tone.

"Yeah...they should."

There was another moment of silence before Ruby spoke.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Rubes."

"Anytime. Now lets redo your make up! You need to be perfect for Weiss!"

"Hell yeah!"

The scroll beeped as the line went dead and Blake slipped it back into her purse.

She turned to Weiss. "Still don't think she loves you?"

Weiss sat still for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I don't. I just..." She looked to her sister as she formed the question, "Why is she afraid that I'll leave her?"

Winter squeezed her sister's hand. "Because she loves you, little snowflake, and she's afraid that she'll lose you. Just like you're afraid you'll lose her. But she won't lose you, will she?"

The fear and confusion in Weiss' eyes was replaced with the stele determination that Winter was more accustomed to.

"No, she won't."

"So-?" Winter started to ask before leaving the question in the air.

Weiss pushed herself out of the chair and started to straighten her dress. "So Blake help me wash this mess off my face and Winter get the kit ready. The two women and nodded but before Blake could leave to get another washcloth Weiss added quickly, "And Blake?"

The Faunus paused at the door and eyed the heiress.

"Thank you for...helping."

Blake's ear flicked and she nodded. "You're welcome." With that she was gone to fetch another wash cloth, leaving Weiss to start removing her make up and Winter to smile to herself.

"She's a good friend, isn't she?" Winter asked.

Weiss paused for a second from washing her face before resuming. "Yes, she is."

* * *

"...And if there a there are any here that would have a reason there two women should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Blake scanned the crowd from where she stood, ready to pounce on anyone that even looked like they were going to open their mouth. When no one spoke up, the official continued.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Vale, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Those gathered cheered as Yang and Weiss kissed. Taiyang was on his feet and clapping in a heartbeat and it didn't take long for everyone else to follow. Ruby was practically bouncing on her feet and Blake couldn't stop herself from smiling. She looked through the crowd and found Winter looking rather smug as she stood next to her father who was, to Blake's surprise, clapping as well. Not as enthusiastically as some of the other guests, but still, Blake hadn't expected it.

Yang and Weiss parted and stood side by side, each with an arm slipped around the others waist and both looking happier than Blake had ever seen them.

"Now that that's done, "the official half-shouted over the clapping and cheering, "Lets move inside for the reception, shall we?"

The was a shout of agreement and everyone started to move into the building that had been rented for the night. Blake was waiting for everyone to move first before she made her own way to the reception area when slender fingers laced through her own.

"I think we did a pretty good job, don't you?"

Blake smiled and squeezed Ruby's hand as a purr started to rumble through her chest. She leaned over a pressed a kiss to Ruby's hair.

"We sure did."

* * *

"I just think it's kind of silly." Ruby said as she nibbled on another cookie.

Winter smiled. "It's a time honored tradition."

"But why?" Ruby whined. "It's just elastic and lace. What's so special about it?"

"It brings good luck to the person who catches it," Winter explained, "and it's a symbol of their love for whoever they give it to."

Ruby snorted. "I still think it's stupid."

"In that case, I suppose I should just throw it away."

Ruby spun in her seat to face Blake who was standing behind her with one hand on her hip and the other holding up the garter belt she had caught a minute ago. Ruby's eyes went wide and she started to stammer. "That's not-! I didn't mean-!"

"No, no," Blake sighed as she turned away to hide a smirk. "I understand. I'll just give it to someone else. Maybe Velvet; she is pretty cute..." Blake trailed off as she started to walk away.

Ruby was out of her chair in a heartbeat.

"No!" she shouted as she attempted to take the garter belt from Blake. Blake raised her hand up above their heads, forcing Ruby to stand close on the tips of her toes. Ruby was so focused on getting the garter that she was caught completely off guard when Blake dropped her arms down around her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her mind went blank, her face turned a brilliant shade of read, and she thought she heard someone shout, "Woot! Get her, tiger!"

Blake pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "Still think it's silly?"

* * *

"...And I said 'Weiss, sweetie, it's called a gift. People who like each other exchange them.' And the next thing I know we have dozens of stuffed dragons all over the house and Weiss is inspecting each and every one of them to find the perfect one to give to Yang."

Summer leaned back in her chair and covered her mouth as she laughed. She had to reach up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that were starting to form.

"And when she finally found it she was absolutely adamant that she wrapped it herself and never mind the fact that she had never wrapped anything before in her life. I walked into the room later that evening and she was covered head to toe in glue and sparkles and there was ribbon strewn all over the place. I've never seen her so dirty, Summer, not in all my life. She was adorable; like a little angry snowball."

"I can only imagine." Summer managed between breaths, her cheeks flushed from how much she had been laughing. Winter was in the same state as Summer and it took her few moments before she could drink from her glass. When the two women finally calmed down enough to breath normally they sat in a warm silence, watching as everyone else mingled.

Winter was the first to speak. "They're right for each other, aren't they?"

Summer scanned the crowd and quickly found her daughter sitting at a table with Weiss and a group of their friends. The newly weds sat close together with Weiss leaning against Yang, her head resting on Yang's shoulder. They looked happy together. Truly, genuinely happy, and it warmed Summer's heart to see them.

"They are." She half whispered.

Winter breathed deep and sighed. "I can't imagine anyone more perfect for each other. Well, them and two others."

Summer smiled as she took another sip from her glass. "Neither can I."

* * *

"May I cut in?"

Weiss could almost feel every muscle in Yang's body go rigid and she was quick to speak before her wife said something rash.

"Of course, father."

Yang gave her look mixed with worry and concern. Weiss smiled and touched her arm. "Go talk with Ruby, make sure she doesn't eat all the cake."

Yang hesitated for a second before leaving, though she didn't seem to relax any as she left. Weiss turned to her father and mentally prepared herself the next few minutes. He offered his hand and she took it and placed her other on his shoulder while he placed his on small of her back. To any casual observer, it was a picture perfect father daughter dance. To anyone who know where to look, however, the tension was obvious. Their movements were stiff and awkward, the expressions on their faces were perfectly neutral they managed to turn in near perfect circles without moving from the center of the dance floor.

Weiss, of course had, expected this. Whatever reservations that her father may have had about her marriage he would still adhere to tradition. All she had to do was wait for the song to end and she would be able to rejoin Yang at their table. Just. One. Song.

"Weiss."

Had she been as fidgety as Ruby was on a daily basis, Weiss might have jumped at the sound of her father's voice. Instead, she swallowed and made sure to keep emotion out of her words.

"Yes, father?"

"I'm promoting you."

Had Weiss been lesser willed, she might have stumbled. But she wasn't, and she kept her footing and her cool.

"Pardon?"

"You'll be in charge of managing and negotiating contracts will Vale as well as handling the local board of directors."

She thought for a moment. "Is there any particular...reason for this?"

"I need someone strong enough to stand their ground when faced with strong willed individuals, intelligent enough to navigate the complexities of the industries, and confident enough to stand by their decisions regardless of opposition. You have proven that you possess each of these in abundant quantities over the past years and that you are more than capable of handling the job."

Weiss was at true loss of words. Her mind raced to try and catch up with her father's words. She couldn't remember the last time her father had praised her, let alone so highly. For the first time in a long time, she stammered in front of her father.

"I- Thank you father- I mean sir- I mean, ah, when do I start?"

"In the three months, after your honeymoon. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes!" Weiss half-shouted before she quickly reeled in her voice. "I mean: yes sir, it is."

Victor nodded once and stepped back. "Now then, I believe our song is over and I'm certain your wife will injury me if I keep you any longer."

Weiss shot a look to where Yang was sitting and she saw what her father meant. She turned back to face him only to find that he was already walking away. Still a little dazed by the unexpected turn of events, Weiss walk back to her table where Yang was quick to check up on her.

"Are you ok, Weiss? Do I need to beat him to a pulp? What'd he say?"

Weiss looked at Yang like she was seeing her for the first time. "I think he just said he was proud of me."

* * *

Weiss had been talking with Blake when she noticed that people were starting to converge at the bar. Normally she would have ignored the commotion, but when the gathering crowd started cheering her curiosity was peaked. After finding the cause, she quickly wished she had never investigated in the first place.

Taiyang caught her attention first. His lilac eyes where burning with a fierce determination as he leaned forward on the table with one arm, his teeth bared in a wicked grin. Directly across from him was her own father, his chin resting in his hand as he studied his opponents with cold and slightly foggy eyes. Summer was to his immediate right; her poise was perfect, her hands were folded in her lap, and a faint smile graced her lips.

Scattered across the table in-between the three were dozens of empty shot glass, most of which were turned upside down while a few laid on their side. A single, filled glass sat in front of each of them, the amber liquid inside them perfectly still.

The silent contest of will being played lasted for several minutes. The onlookers held their breaths as they waited for the first move to be made. Even Weiss couldn't bring herself to put an end to this ridiculous game. Finally, Summer moved.

Slow and deliberate, she reached for her shot glass and brought it to her lips. Her eyes flitted between the two men before she tilted her head back and drank. When she finished, she gently placed the glass upside down on the table and returned her hands to her lap, her faint smile looking a bit more smug than it did a second ago.

Taiyang and Victor looked at one another and nodded in unison. They each reached forward for their own glass, both taking their arms off in the process, and promptly fell faces first on the table. The crowd went wild and Weiss stared at Summer in shock.

Summer glanced at Weiss and winked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So first things first, I am terribly sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. I picked up a second job and between the two and trying to get enough sleep to function, I haven't had a lot of free time to write. That being said, I have no intention of leaving this story incomplete and I will continue writing for as long as you all are willing to stick with me.**

 **On that note, thank you to everyone for your continued reading so far. I greatly appreciate your support and I look forward to finishing this story with each and everyone of you.**

 **Also, huge shout out to IchiFell without who this chapter would have taken a lot longer to get out. As my geologist professor always liked to say, "You, rock!"**

 **So thank you one and all for reading/faving/reviewing, your praises and critiques will one day give me the power needed to rule the world! So feel free to support my world domination and drop a review down below.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. From now on I'll be adding at the top how much time has pasted between chapters. The drabbles themselves will take place between each of the chapters in the order they happen. Hopefully this will give everyone a better sense of the stories time line.**

* * *

 **In response to last drabble's reviews:**

kaiju62: Nononononono, they just passed out together. I have far to much shame to try anything raunchier than that.

NarfoOnTheNet: I do try my best.

Line Ark's Last: Yes they do.

hagancameron: Lol, I can most certainly guarantee there will be more bellabooty.

RedWing36: I refer you to the first response.

ExKage: Who wouldn't?

Twilight Rift: Rich like Christmas pudding?

EndlessChains: I'll try!

Gorsouul: Lol, I figured the title would catch someone's eye.

xanothos: Eyyyyy!

AD Lewis: Hmmmm, maybe maybe. Any reason to write about the bellabooty is a good reason.

Whispering Kataclysm: I'm glad I read your first comment first because it made the second one all the funnier.

djjohns94: Lol, I'm really glad you like the story so far. Hopefully I can keep meet your expectations in the future.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Yang, hand me your lighter."

Yang raised an eyebrow but complied with the request and pulled out the lighter she carried incase of emergencies. Weiss took it and pulled out the slip of rolled up paper she kept in her pocket. Without a moments hesitation, she let the paper on fire and dropped it into the trash can.

"Uh, Weiss? Wasn't that our-?"

"Yes."

Yang swallowed thickly and she felt her mouth grow dry. She had to force the next question out of her mouth.

"Then why did-?"

Weiss hugged her before she could finish, the heiress burying her face in Yang's chest and breathing deep. Weiss pulled back after a moment and looked up into lilac eyes fret with worry. She reached up to cup Yang's face and her wife leaned into the touch, her eyes closing in the process.

"Because I don't need it, Yang. "Weiss said softly. "I don't need a piece of paper to know that you love me. To know that your mine and I'm yours. All I need is you to tell me. Please?"

Yang's eyes flashed open. With a gentleness that belied her size and strength, she tilled Weiss' face up to hers and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. She pulled back and smiled as she wiped away the lone tear that started to roll down the side of Weiss' face.

"I will always love you." She whispered before picking her wife up and carrying her to the bed. "Always and forever."


	30. Drabble 20: Missed You

"Blake!"

Blake managed to turn in time to catch the blur of red that was her girlfriend but she still lost her footing and was sent crashing to the ground. It might have hurt if she hadn't had years of practice, all thanks to the enthusiastic young woman now beaming down at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby practically buzzed, her face close enough to Blake's that there noses were touching.

"You've only been gone for 15 minutes." Blake replied nonchalantly.

Ruby's expression fell until Blake pushed herself up on her elbows and quickly kissed her.

"Of course I missed you."

Blake feels a warmth spread through her chest as Ruby's face lights up and her silver eyes beam down at her.

"I knew you did!" the younger woman shouts happily as she started peppering Blake's face with kisses.

Blake laid back against the floor as a purr started to rumble through her chest. Her back would hurt later, but that was certainly a small price to pay to make Ruby happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So I'm finally on vacation which means I can righ more. Yay!**

 **Now I just have to work through some writer's block. Booooo.**

 **So until I have the next chapter ready, here's a little drabble just for ya'll.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapter's reviews:**

 **AntonSlavik020: Lol, I'm realy glad that you liked it and I hope future chapters continue to impress!**

 **hagancameron: Thankyou for the praise! hopefully I can keep the quality up.**

 **djjohns94: It took me a second, but I figured out what you meant and I burst into giggles when I did.**

 **CaptianGrievous: More happiness! Hopefully.**

 **EndlessChains: Thankyou and I'll most certainly try!**

 **AD Lewis: Lol, not quite yet. But don't worry! It'll happen yet!**


	31. Chapter 10: The Birds and the Schnees

"Weiss!" Ruby whined as she pulled her hood down to cover her face. "It's not funny!"

"I never said it was, Ruby."

"But you're smirking," the blushing woman mumbled, her voice muffled through her hood, "And you only smirk when you think something's funny."

"I can assure you, Ruby, I don't just smirk because I think something's funny." Weiss looked at Ruby from the corner of her eye as the brunette began to poke her face out from under her hood and smirked.

"But it is kind of funny."

"Weiss!"

Weiss covered her mouth as she giggled and turned her eyes back to the road. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but honestly; what were you two thinking? The living room couch isn't a very private you know."

Ruby pulled her feet into her seat and hugged her knees to her chest. "It isn't like we planned on it." she mumbled again. "It just kind of... happened."

Weiss had to ask. "Care to explain how it 'just happened?'"

If Ruby's face turned any redder, Weiss would have to seriously consider taking her to the hospital. Before she could voice her concern, however, Ruby stared off on one of her world famous ramblings.

"We were just watching a movie and we were lying on the couch and she was behind me and I turned around to tell her something and she looked really pretty so kissed her and she kissed me back and we started making out and I started touching her butt but I didn't know I was until she squeaked and I asked her what was wrong and I realized what I did but she told me it was ok and we kept kissing and then I was on top of her and her yukata was open and she was...looking...up...and mom...walked in...and...ah..."

Weiss looked at Ruby as the brunette trailed off and she could swear there was smoke coming out of her ears. How Blake managed to handle such levels of adorable was beyond the heiress as she turned back to the road.

"Well, at least it was your mother that walked in on you. I can't imagine how traumatized Mr. Xiao Long would have been had he walked in on you and Blake in such a...compromising position."

Ruby hid her face again as Weiss suppressed a giggle.

"You're just as bad as Yang," she mumbled.

"Ruby, what kind of sister-in-law would I be if I didn't tease you a little? And it isn't like you're the only person in this car that got caught in the middle of the act."

Ruby poked an eye out to look at Weiss.

"Really?"

"Of course. Why do you think me and Yang got our own apartment?"

"Oh."

Ruby didn't say anything else and since Weiss thought the poor girl had been teased enough, she stayed silent as well. They drove for a few more minutes, the only sounds coming from the radio as it played soft music. It was when they pulled up to a red light that Ruby spoke again.

"Weiss? When did you and Yang first...ah...decide to, you know...um..."

Weiss risked another glance at Ruby, who had taken to tapping her index fingers together, her face as red as before. Weiss took a moment before she spoke as she tried to decide how much detail to go into. It ultimately came down to how much of Ruby's innocence she wanted to preserve and what Yang wouldn't punish her for divulging.

"It was a week after my 18th birthday. I was ready sooner, but Yang wanted to wait incase I changed my mind. That and she might have been afraid that my father would have had her arrested for having sex with a minor. Which he would have given the chance and, as strong as she is, I don't your sister would last long in prison."

Weiss smirked when she heard Ruby snicker from under her hood.

"So we waited."

"How did you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"That you were ready? How did you know?"

Weiss glanced to her right and quickly looked back at the road when she saw that Ruby was staring at her. Weiss sometimes forgot how intense those silver eyes could get when they were focused. Weiss bit her lip as the gears in her head turned.

"That's...not an easy question to answer. I..uh..."

Weiss took a deep breath and relaxed her grip on the steering wheel before she settled on a starting point.

"Ruby, how much do about do you know about the first few years that me and your sister dated?"

Ruby sat back in her seat. "I remember that you didn't come to the house a lot at first and you were kind of cold when you did. You went on a lot of dates, though, and Yang was really happy except sometimes... sometimes she locked herself in her room all day and she only let mom in. She never told me why though."

"That's because, on those days, I was meeting with suitors-"

Ruby would have jumped out of her seat if she hadn't been wearing a seat belt. "You were dating other people!" She shouted with disbelief and a hint of anger.

"It was apart of my father's conditions if I wanted to date your sister." Weiss quickly explained. "It wasn't until I realized how...important Yang was to me that I refused to see any more suitors. If I'm being honest I may have never realized how much I cared for your sister if it hadn't been for them."

Weiss risked another glance at her sister-in-law. Ruby was sitting back against her seat as she chewed on her bottom lip. Weiss refrained from chastising her for the bad habitat, electing instead to give Ruby a few minutes to think.

"So you didn't want to?" She finally asked. "Meet the suitors, I mean."

Weiss sighed in relief. "Dust no, I hated meeting them. It was always dull and tedious and the only topic we discussed was my father's company and how they would run it once we married. And I always refused to meet the same one twice."

"But you saw Yang more than once." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss smiled. "Yes, I did. It was different with her. With the suitors it was like I was a piece of property, a stepping stone to my family's money. But with Yang... I was a person to her; a human being. She didn't want to know about the company or the money, but what music I liked and the books I read. We talked about our hopes and aspirations, what we wanted from life and why. I'd never admit it then, but it was a refreshing change of pace being able to talk to someone without guarding my words or worrying about some ulterior motive."

"She was your breath of fresh air."

"She was, yes, but as the years went by she became more than that. She became some one I could trust and confide in. I could call her anytime and she would always answer, she was there whenever I needed her, she made me laugh when I wanted to cry, and persevere when I wanted to give up. Before I knew it, your sister had snuck into my heart and made herself at home. She had become apart of me and she would be forever."

"And that's how you knew you were ready?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "It was, and that first night we were together...it was like I was whole for the first time in my life; as if I found a piece of myself I never know I lost. As corny as it sounds, Yang completed me and that's a feeling I'll never forget."

Ruby was silent for a few seconds as she thought. "So that's what it feels like." She finally said.

"For me at least." Weiss explained. "I imagine that it's different for different people; but what I can tell you with absolute certainty is that when you're ready you'll know it. You don't need to rush or force it, just let it happen in it's own time. Until then, enjoy your time together as it is now. Understand?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Weiss, I'm glad I could talk to you about this. I'd have gone to Yang, but..."

"The puns." Weiss groaned.

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, the puns." Ruby looked over at Weiss and smiled. "But really, thank you."

Weiss looked over at Ruby and smiled back, "Happy to help Ruby."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So here's the next chapter. Just a little interaction between Weiss and Ruby. So thank ya'll for reading/faving/reviewing and please feel free to drop a review down below. Your words nourish my soul.**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabbles's reviews:**

 **CaptainGrevious: That was pretty funny.**

 **EndlessChains: I'll do my best!**

 **AD Lewis: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Ruby, can you get me a tissue from the glove box?"

"Yeah, sure. Are they in the front of- oh hey, what's this?"

Weiss looked over in time to see Ruby pull a small, pink remote. Before Weiss could stop her, she pressed the button that read "high." Ruby turned to Weiss with a curious look in her eye. "What does this do?"

"Nothing!" Weiss shouted hastily as she quickly turned her attention back to the road. Out of the corner of her, she could see Ruby pressing different buttons on the remote and single thought ran through her mind.

 _Yang is going to kill me_


	32. Chapter 11: A Bumblebee Discussion

"Hey Blake, wanna help me cook dinner tonight?"

"I want to have sex with Ruby."

The sudden thud from behind her had Blake spinning in her chair to find Yang laying face first on the floor. She eyed the blonde with suspicion as she tried to decide if this was an elaborate prank or if Yang had fainted. After deciding that she would have to check either way, Blake tip-toed to crouch down beside Yang.

"Yang?"

No response. Blake tried poking the blonde in the arm before rolling the larger woman over. She lightly patted Yang's face a few times to no avail. Yang was out cold. Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. _Of all the times to catch her by surprise._ Blake huffed in resignation. She stood up and grabbed Yang around the ankles. Gritting her teeth, Blake started dragging Yang to the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry, but Yang has stopped running." She mumbled under her breath. "To fix this, please turn your unit off and on again. If this problem persists, try reading a list of puns-" Blake grunted as she lifted Yang onto the couch. "-until your ears bleed, dust Yang why are you so heavy?"

Blake straightened out while she caught her breath and studied the blonde. Aside from a red mark on her forehead, Yang appeared to be fine. That wasn't much of a surprise though, Yang had a body built like a tank. That was of course, if a tank had a six pack and a chest that could make even the straightest woman gay. Blake couldn't help comparing theirs busts. She felt a slight pang of jealousy, but she dismissed the feeling wit ease. Ruby had made her preferences clear the night before and Blake was certain that she was more than equipped to meet them.

 _Last night_...

Dust, what had she been thinking last night? The short answer was she hadn't been.

Blake had been on edge for most of the week after the wedding. It took every scrap of willpower that she had not to jump Ruby at every chance. She would often have to disappear to the bathroom to reign herself back in.

What frustrated her was that she wasn't sure what had changed. Ruby was no more affectionate over the past week than she had been before. She didn't dress provocatively or do anything overtly seductive. But Blake couldn't deny what she felt even as she fought to restrained herself. She had been doing a good job too, except for last night. It was then, when she was more that happy with cuddling, Ruby did the unthinkable: she made the first move and completely shattered Blake's resistance in one fell swoop.

Blake should have noticed the car lights through the window. She should have heard the sound of the front door unlocking. But Ruby was on top of her and those silver eyes drowned out the rest of the world and commanded the entirety of her attention.

Blake shook her head and went back to the guest room to retrieve her notebook and pen. She returned to living room and sat down by the couch. She and Ruby hadn't spoken since last night and Ruby jumped at the chance to go shopping with Weiss when offered. That left Blake to help cook dinner with Yang. They needed to talk, though, that much Blake was certain of. She tried avoiding issues before and it always came back to bite her in the end. No, she knew what she felt and she knew what she wanted and this time around she wouldn't run away from that. She would tell Ruby.

The only problem was she wasn't sure how.

She'd thought to write a letter, or maybe a poem of some kind, but every attempt ended in failure. The first few tries had some potential, but the last few were disastrous. When she started describing, in almost erotic detail, how mesmerizing it was to watch Ruby walk, Blake quit all together.

Dust, it was high school all over again.

What Blake needed was advice, but her options were limited. Summer and Taiyang were out of the question and since Weiss was with Ruby, Yang was her only choice left. _Of course, I never expected her to faint._ Sighing to herself, Blake flipped her notebook open to where she had left off. She skimmed the few lines she wrote and a sour look passed over her face. She closed the notebook and set it down before resting her head in her hands.

 _This is getting me no where._ Deciding that there was nothing else she could do that day, Blake meandered into the kitchen with the intent of at least trying to get dinner ready. She was in the middle of chopping onions when Yang shambled in and went straight to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water, drained it in one go, and moved to stand by Blake.

Yang looked over everything and ran her hand through her hair."What all have you gotten done?"

Blake finished chopping and set her knife aside. "I prepped everything already, we just need to start cooking."

"Awesome. You take a break and I'll start cooking, deal?"

"Deal, and Yang?" Blake hesitated and bit her lip before continuing, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to jump you like that."

Yang laughed. "You're good; just caught me off guard is all. No way you could do that a second time. Not in a million years."

Blake arched an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell Weiss, she'll never let me live it down."

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile and crossed her heart. "I'll take it to my grave."

Yang clapped her hands together and started throwing food into different pots and pans. "Great! Now that the tension is out of the air; you and Ruby finally took things to the next level?"

Blake groaned. "Yang..."

"Oh come on, Blake! Ruby wouldn't say anything and I'm dying for details."

"Nothing happened, Yang. We were watching a movie, Ruby started to kiss me, then she grabbed my butt, and-"

Yang slammed her hands down on the counter and Blake almost had a heart attack. "Wait, wait, wait. Ruby moved first?"

"Uh...yes?"

Yang puffed up with pride and wiped an invisible tear from her eye. "That's my little sister."

Blake rolled her eyes. "And that's as far as we got. Promise."

Yang shrugged and went back to cooking. "A pretty good first step then. What's your plan for going further?"

"Isn't that the question..." Blake mumbled.

"You don't know?"

"Not really, no. Like I said, yesterday wasn't planned and since Ruby hasn't said anything to me all day..."

"You don't know where you two stand."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how to broach the subject." Blake moved near Yang and leaned against the counter. "I don't want to scare her off and the last thing I want to do is pressure her into anything. I just..." Blake shrugged and looked at Yang. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you ask Weiss to, you know, do it?"

Yang grinned. "In the most romantic way possible of course! I asked her if she wanted to bang a Yang."

Blake face palmed. "You did not seriously ask Weiss to have sex with a pun."

"Why, you don't think I did?"

"Of course not, you'd be dead if you tried."

Yang held up a finger like she was going to protest before dropping it and shrugging her shoulders. "Point taken. To be honest though, I didn't ask her; she asked me. Can you put my hair in a pony tail? I don't want it catching on fire."

Blake stepped up behind Yang. Gathering the mass of blonde hair in her hands, Blake began the process of pulling in into a hair tie. "So Weiss asked first? How did that go?"

"I said no, she got mad, I bought her chocolate cake, and she said she'd wait until she was 18."

"I can't believe it."

"What, that I said no?"

"That you're still alive."

"Hey, Weiss isn't that bad."

Blake stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she finished pulling Yang's hair into a pony tail. She moved back to leaning against the counter and watched as Yang worked.

"So why did you say no?" Blake ventured, unsure if she may be asking to much. "The first time, I mean."

Yang shrugged as though the question didn't mean much. "We were too young for starters. That and I wasn't certain we would end up together."

Blake held up a finger. "Correct my if I'm wrong, but didn't you tell me you always knew you'd marry Weiss?"

"No, "Yang corrected as she began adding spices to a sauce pan, "I said that I always knew that I'd ask. Not that she would say yes. Where's the pepper?"

Blake pushed herself of the counter and started riffling through the kitchen cabinets. "Somewhere in here. So you weren't certain?"

"I was for the most part. Behind you."

Blake flattened herself against the counter as Yang walked behind her with a pot of boiling water.

"But there were a few days that I wasn't so sure."

"Why?"

Blake thought she crossed a line when Yang didn't immediately reply. The blonde drained some of the water into the sink before adding a slew of vegetables to pot. She set the pot back on the stove before answering.

"You remember a few years back when I would sometimes stay in my room all day?"

Black tilted her head to the side. "Uh...yeah. I use to distract Ruby so she wouldn't try to break the door down."

Yang laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do. Here stir this for a few minutes."

Blake took the wooden spoon Yang offered and started stirring while Yang checked on the rest of the food.

"Those days... those were the days Weiss was meeting with her suitors."

Blake nearly dropped her spoon. "She was meeting suitors while you two were dating?"

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, but not by her choice. Her dad arranged them for her which is the only reason she went. Give this a taste?"

Blake leaned back and opened her mouth for whatever it was Yang was feeding her. It was some kind of sweet sauce that had an overpowering taste of lemon.

Blake pulled a face and Yang winced. "Too strong?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

Yang sighed as she began to correct the sauce. She was about to add more water when Blake spoke up again.

"So why did it matter?"

"Uh?"

"If she was going because she had to and not because she wanted to, why did it matter? Why lock yourself in your room?"

If anyone else had asked her that, Yang might have decked them. But it was Blake asking, as a friend and as someone who genuinely wanted to know. Yang didn't mind answering, even if it took her a few moments to think through her answer.

"Whenever I was with Weiss I could pretend that there was nothing that could stop us from being together. I had our whole future planned out. We'd date for a few years, get married, have a family, and grow old together. I was hers and she was mine and no one could ever change that. But when... when she was on these 'dates' I was forced to face the reality of what Weiss was: the heiress of a powerful company who would probably marry someone just like her. Better than marrying a small town, country bumkin like me, right?"

Blake picked up her pot and set it on the stove next to Yang. She gently bumped her hips into Yang's. "Obviously not," she said softly, "considering you two just got married."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, we did." The two shared a smile before Yang held up another spoon of the sauce she was working on.

Blake gave it a lick and nearly purred. "Much better."

Yang grinned. "Anyway, all that ended when Weiss found out."

Blake arched an eyebrow. "You told her?"

"Mom may have...ah...said something to her. You know, how she does. Anyway, Weiss asked me, I told her, and she was pissed."

"At you?"

Yang shook her head. "No, not at me. At her dad and herself. Winter told me later that Weiss had gone home that night and got into a huge argument with her dad. Bigger than anything Winter had ever seen. That was right before she started living with us for a few weeks. After that, she didn't meet any more suitors and I stopped locking myself in my room."

"Happily ever after." Blake hummed.

"So far, yeah, and if I'm going to be completely honest, I'm kinda glad it happened the way it did."

Blake gave Yang a look. "You were?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." Yang started dumping dirty dishes into the sink while Blake began checking the food. "Those days showed me just how much I loved Weiss. They showed me that all I needed from her was whatever she was willing to give. A kiss, a hug, a wild night in bed complete with candle wax and a strap-"

"Yang!" Blake interrupted as her ears flattened against her skull.

"Right, sorry. Got a little carried away there. Point is I love her and that love is all I need." Yang grinned and bumped into Blake. "And likewise, Ruby's love is all you need."

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure, because I totally didn't read your journal when I woke up or anything."

Blake groaned and Yang clapped her on the back. "Don't worry, Blake. Your secret is safe with me. And don't worry about Ruby, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Just let everything go at it's own pace and be happy with what she's willing to give, ok?"

Blake sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I will be.

She gave Yang a smile and the blonde returned it with enthusiasm.

"Now lets hurry up! Weiss and Ruby should be on their way back any minute now."

Yang started grabbing plates and silverware while Blake pulled out glasses. They were heading to the dining room table when Blake asked, "Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Yang smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, college stress is already getting to me it would seem. But fear thee not! I shall prevail knowing all you wonderful lovelies cheering me on!**

 **So thankyou all for reading/faving/reviewing. Especially the reviewing. Speaking of reviewing, why don't you, you know, leave one down below? C'mon, you know you want to.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. Shout out to IchiFell for being an awesome betareader!**

* * *

 **Reviews to last chapter's reviews:**

 **CaptianGrievous: P**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: You know, I keep saying the last thing I wrote will be the raunchiest thing I'll ever write and then I write something like this.**

 **IShipYouNot: Oh she'll get what she's do, but none of ya'll will see it.**

 **UninspiredAuthor46: Amen to that!**

 **Guest: It's a universal saying of love.**

 **EndlessChains: I'll try, thank you!**

 **AntonSlavik020: Hmm..that would be an interesting chapter. I shall consider it!**

 **Mossblomma: I give my best.**

 **KaixinPhoenix: I will, thank you!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Hey Yang, where are the knives?"

"They're in the drawer by the sINK!"

Blake turned to look at Yang. The blonde's face was red and she was breathing hard.

"Yang, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-ahah-ne! No need to," Yang's knees buckled and she had to hold the counter to stop herself from hitting the floor. "Worry. I'm going to go to the bathroom. You good here? Yes? Great!"

Yang was gone before Blake could say anything. The dark-haired woman stared at the doorway for a moment before she decided she didn't want to know.


	33. Drabble 21: Amartment Sitting

**Day One**

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Couch?"

"Check."

"Movie?"

"Check."

"Super awesome, cuddly girlfriend?"

"Velvet couldn't make it."

"Blaaaaake!"

Blake grinned and pulled her pouting girlfriend onto the couch with her. She rubbed her cheek against Ruby's and purred happily. "One super awesome cuddly girlfriend. Check"

Ruby tried to stay mad, but a not so quick kiss broke her resolve and had her laying down on the couch with Blake. "Alright, I forgive you. Now, hands!"

Ruby held her hands out in front of her with her palms facing the television. Blake placed her hands against the back of Ruby's and intertwined their fingers. Ruby pulled their joined hands back to wrap around her just as the movie started playing. Ruby was asleep before it finished and Blake was more than content to purr the night away.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Sorry for the delay, school has a funny way of getting in the way of things. These next 6ish drabbles should be coming out on a much more regular basis, but I wouldn't hold me to that if I were ya'll.**

 **Anywho, thanks again for reading/faving/reviewing and please feel free to leave me a review down below. They help so much with the tedium that is class essays.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Responses to last chapter's reviews."**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: I thought some one might like it.**

 **MossBlomma: She'll die of sheer embarrassment.**

 **Madam Iris Heart: I imagine her ears would be.**

 **KaixinPhoenix: Read the omake from the last chapter and then read the omake for this one. That should help. And I will!**

 **EndlessChains: I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!**

 **djjohns94: Lol, nice to know it appealed!**


	34. Drabble 22: Apartment Sitting Day 2

**Day 2**

"Hey Blake, if I was a Faunus, what would I be? Because I was thinking I'd be a dog or a wolf or som-"

"A chipmunk."

"A what?!"

Blake looked up from her book. The sight of an angry Ruby might have been more frightening if it weren't for the fact that her mouth was practically stuffed with cookies.

Blake tapped her cheek. "You have something right here."

Ruby stared at Blake suspiciously before wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Still there."

Ruby frowned and rubbed harder.

Blake closed her book and stepped around the table.

"Here, let me." She leaned down and pressed her lips against Ruby's cheek. She felt a small surge of pride when she pulled back and saw that Ruby's face was a lovely shade of red.

"Better," she whispered into Ruby's ear before walking out of the kitchen, grinning like the cat that caught the chipmunk.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Here is day two of the apartment sitting! This leaves about five more, give or take a few, before the next actual chapter! Woot!**

 **So thank you all for reading/faving/reviewing. And please feel free to leave me a review down below, I draw great and unholy strength from them.**

 **Until the next time!**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabbles reviews:**

 **Madam Iris Heart: That would be one heck of a movie.**

 **timrocks99: Quick! Get this man some cute! Stat!**

 **Awesomeness: Ask and you shall receive!**

 **EndlessChains: I certainly will try, thank you!**

 **KaixinPhoenix: I will!**


	35. Drabble 23: Apartment Sitting Day 3

**Day 3**

"Ruby, this isn't really necessary..."

"But you promised Blake."

 _That was before you straddled me in the kitchen._ Blake thought to herself.

"Now, open up."

Blake sighed and opened her mouth. Then she noticed that the chocolate strawberry Ruby was going to feed her was held in between the brunette's lips. She felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth went dry. Ruby leaned forward with closed eyes and Blake had to fight the urge to mover her hands from her girlfriend's hips. When soft lips pressed against hers, Blake could swear she was seeing stars.

Ruby pulled back and licked her lips.

"Another?"

Blake nodded dumbly and Ruby grabbed another strawberry.

* * *

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Here is day three! Woot woot! Also, this story has hit 200 faves! That's awesome! I want to thank my adoring fans for getting me here, my parents for giving me hands, that one guy who smells funny on the bus, the dark god Cthulhu, and recurring back ground characters. Thank you all!**

 **And thanks also for reading/faving/reviewing, in that order. Please feel free to drop a review down below, I use them to feed Cthulhu and he is getting hungry.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. Is this drabble a little racy? I don't think it is.**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews:**

 **Gorsouul: Happy to help!**

 **EndlessChains: I'll certainly try and thank you for the review!**


	36. Drabble 24: Apartment Sitting Day 4

**Day 4**

"Ruby, you're drunk."

"No, yur drunk."

"Ruby, that's a lamp."

"Ha ah! You reveal yur...yur..."

Ruby started to fall backwards and Blake rushed to catch her. Her foot slipped and she wound up on the floor with a drunk Ruby sitting on her back. She tried pushing herself up but the position, combined with Ruby's weight, kept her from moving. She was about to ask Ruby to move when her girlfriend shifted on top of her. Ruby laid out on Blake's back and snaked her arms around the Faunus' waist. The brunette buried her face in Blake's hair and breathed.

"You smell really, really good."

"Uh, Ruby-!"

Blake's voice caught when she felt slender hands start to work their way up her front. She squirmed to no avail as pale fingers slipped under her shirt and traced along her skin. Her face flushed and her heart pounded in her chest. She bit her lip to stop soft moans from escaping. Ruby reached the bottom of her bra and she shut her eyes. Blake waited with no small amount of anticipation for younger woman to make the final move.

And waited.

And waited.

She peaked one eye open. "Ruby?"

A soft snore was her reply and she sighed in relief. She quickly rolled her sleeping girlfriend off and carried her to the their bed. Blake would join her after a few cold showers and a change of clothes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been losing track of time lately and I'm not sure why. But I'm chugging along and I'll get this week finished yet!**

 **So thank you all for reading/faving/reviewing! If you find the time, please feel free to drop a review down below. I'll take anything. I'm desperate here people, I owe some folks reviews and ya'll are my only source.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. These just get worse and worse don't they?**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews:**

 **NarfoOnTheNet: Or maybe it's a third thing! Maybe.**

 **djjohns94: /**

 **EndlessChains: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **KaixinPhoenix: I will indeed!**

 **Everhardt: Lol, I'll make sure to send a hi with my next human sacrifice.**


	37. Drabble 25: Apartment Sitting Day 5

**Day 5:**

Blake should have recognized the box immediately. It was an old cardboard thing filled to the brim with pieces of paper. In her defense, Blake hadn't thought Yang would actually keep the box's contents. If she had known, she never would have agreed to let Blonde take them. But she didn't know and it never crossed her mind that Ruby might find them.

Blake was in the middle of reorganizing the living rooms bookshelves while Ruby shifted through the box on the couch. Suddenly, Ruby hugged her from behind. Blake was about to start purring when she notice that her girlfriend was shaking.

"Ruby?" she asked with a hint of hesitation.

She turned in the embrace when Ruby didn't answer. The younger woman buried her face into Blake's chest and the Faunus realized that she was crying. When Blake asked what was wrong Ruby looked up with a smile and kissed her.

"Nothing. You just make me happy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and hello!**

 **Sorry about the delay, I got towards the end of this and couldn't figure out how to finish. Hopefully this isn't as bad as I think it is.**

 **Thank you all for your continue patience and thanks again for reading/faving/reviewing. It makes the lonely knights I work just a bit more bearable to read everything ya'll say about it. Thanks again!**

 **Until the next Time!**

 **P.S. If you're wondering what made Ruby cry, I have the poem down below. Warning: I'm not an amazing poet so it may suck. Carry on.**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews:**

 **AntonSlavik020: I'm certain she'll get revenge later.**

 **hrap: Lol, thank you! I've always preferred a build up to these things rather than a "they met, they banged, happily ever after" approach.  
**

 **KaixinPhoenix: I will! Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **djjohns94: The dash was indicating that Blake was cut off from what she was saying. Also /**

 **EndlessChains: Lol, I'm not sure anyone would be equipped to handle a drunk Ruby.**

 **CrackParingLover: Waitwaitwait, You willing read the whole thing? Who bribed you and how much are they paying?! Also, thanks for the praise and fear ye not! More shall come!**

* * *

 **Not Really an Omake, Omake:**

I'd say she's "perfect" but the word isn't big enough.

It can't hold her smile spilling like sunlight

through my fingers,

or her laughter that flows like honey

into my ears,

or her touch as soft as a feather's brush

that chases away the fears and nightmares,

or her eyes shining like the moon

and guiding me through the dark.

I'd say she was "perfect" but the word isn't big enough for

my Rose.


	38. Drabble 26: Apartment Sitting Day 6

_"The mighty huntress creeps towards her unsuspecting prey, silent as the dead of night. She crouches low to the ground, readying herself for the final leap, every muscle tightening in preperation. And then, she jumps and-_ ack!"

Blake rolled out of the way at the last second and Ruby landed on the bed. Before the brunette could move, her girlfriend was on top of her. Blake ran her fingers up and down Ruby's sides, making the smaller woman squeal with laughter. Ruby tried to squirm her way to freedom, but Blake had her trapped. She tried pleading, but Blake didn't stop until she was red in the face and out of breath. Blake then rolled off the younger woman and laid down next to her on the bed.

"Learn your lesson?" she asked, lips pulling into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Don't...narrate...plan...of attack." Ruby panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Blake laughed. "Yeah, that would help."

Ruby started to push herself up when she winced. Blake frowned as Ruby started to rub her back. "What's wrong?"

Ruby shrugged and tried to stretch when she winced again, this time letting out a small cry of pain. "I think... I think I might have pulled something."

Blake sat up and moved behind her girlfriend. As gently as she could, Blake started to apply pressure to different spots on Ruby's back. Blake stopped when the brunette tensed and hissed in pain. Patting the bed with one hand and lightly tugging on Ruby, she said, "Take your shirt off and lie down on your chest."

Ruby only hesitated for a second before doing what she was told. She felt the blush creeping across her face at only wearing a bra, but she could certainly think of worse things than being shirtless around Blake. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Blake's fingers press into the sore muscle on her back. In no time at all, deft fingers had worked out the knots and melted the pain away. Without stopping, Blake moved her hands to Ruby's shoulder, slowly working her way down to the younger woman's hips. Ruby hummed with pleasure through most of the massage and let out a soft moan whenever Blake hit a sweet spot. The sounds were music to Blake's ears and she took note of which spots elicited them.

Blake finally stopped when her fingers started cramping. Leaning back and flexing her fingers to work out the cramp, Blake took a second to drink in the sight of her girlfriend laying out on the bed. Ruby's hair was starting to grow out, the black strands standing making a beautiful contrast against the their owner's pale skin. There was still a light layer of sweat on Ruby's skin that made it shine under the lamplight. Blake found herself leaning forward and pressing her lips near the bottom of Ruby's neck and tasting a light tinge of salt. The younger woman sucked in a breath at the sudden and unexpected contact.

One kiss followed another as Blake traced the curve of Ruby's spine, following it down to her hips. The small brunette had to bite her finger to keep from being too loud. Blake started to work her way back up to Ruby's shoulders, this time nipping at her soft skin and leaving a trail of hickeys as she went. When she made it back to Ruby's neck, both women were breathing hard. Ruby was looking back at Blake, half closed silver eyes setting an all to familiar heat burning inside her. A hazy fog started to cloud Blake's mind and all she could think of was the warm body underneath her and how much she was starting to hate the strip of cloth marring her otherwise unobstructed view of Ruby's back.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper. Blake tried to respond, but her throat was dry and the words wouldn't come out. It didn't help that those silver eyes were burning into her. "Can you undo my strap? It's getting... uncomfortable."

Blake's hands were already reaching when she realized what she was doing. A moment of clarity struck and Blake stopped herself. Swallowing thickly, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the back of Ruby's neck. "Ruby, I can't...I can't... I need you to tell me to stop. I can't if you don't tell me to and-

"Then don't stop."

The words died in Blake's mouth as Ruby twisted underneath her so she was laying on her back. Ruby pushed herself up on to her elbows and reached up with one hand to brush against Blake's face. She followed the line of Blake's jaw down to her neck and then to her shirt, not stopping until her hand rested over Blake's heart. "I want this, Blake, and I'm ready for it. All I'm waiting for is you." Ruby looked up at her and the fog in Blake's mind lifted. With a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, Blake leaned down and kissed Ruby. Neither said a word as Ruby fell back onto the bed, or as Blake peeled of her shirt and started to tug at Ruby's bra. They didn't need to.

This night, after all, had been a long time coming.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy and Hello!**

 **So guess who's not dead! Things were touch and go for a minute there but it all worked out in the end. But first things first! I want to deeply apologize to everyone for taking so long to up date. Life tends to sneak up on you when you aren't paying attention and I am certainly no exception. However! I promised I would see this story to it's end and I fully plan on doing just that. I can't promise any regular updating schedule, but I can promise that so long as you lovely people keep reading I shall continue to update.**

 **So with all that out of the way, thank you so very, very much for reading/faving/reviewing. Really, I do appreciate it with all I've got. And please feel free, even compelled by some unnatural and otherworldly force, to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.S. I'll add my responses to last drabble's reviews later, right now I am beat.**

 **P.S.S Yes, that last pun was intentional.**


	39. Drabble 27: Apartment Sitting Day 7

"...I'm walking on sunshine, wow oh oh! I'm walking on sunshine, wow oh oh! And don't it feel good!"

Ruby sang along to that radio as she cooked breakfast, bouncing a bit as she moved between a frying pan filled with bacon and a skillet cooking pancakes. She wore a kiss-the-cook-apron and little else, opting for the warm feeling of the sunlight spilling through the kitchen windows on her skin rather than a shirt and pants. The table was mostly set with plates, silverware, glasses, syrup, and a bowl of mixed fruit. She would break out the milk and butter when she was closer to being finished. Ruby was so caught up in cooking that she didn't hear the soft padding of bare feet on the kitchen tile from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when Blake hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and biting the brunette's neck softly. "Ack! Blake!" She spun around in Blake's arms, her silver eyes lighting up at the sight of her girlfriend. "Don't do that, I almost hit you."

Blake hummed in response and leaned forward, putting her face into Ruby's neck and breathing deeply. Ruby's breath caught when Black started to leave a trail of kisses down to her collar bone. "Blake, the food will burn." Ruby protested, though not strongly. She bit her lip and lifted her head up instinctively, exposing more of her skin to Blake's lips.

"Let it." Came Blakes muffled reply. She hooked an arm around Ruby's legs and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter to work undoing the brunette's apron.

"Bad kitty." Ruby breathed though she did nothing to stop her.

"Horny kitty." Blake amended as she kissed her way down Ruby's front. A pair of hands stopped her before she reached Ruby's chest and pulled her face back up. Warm lips met hers and Blake melted into the kiss as slender fingers weaved into her hair. When Ruby finally broke the kiss, both women were red in the face and breathing hard. Silver eyes met gold and Ruby tapped Blake on the nose.

"Later." She said, gently pushing Black back and hopping off the counter. "Breakfast first."

Blake huffed and Ruby giggled. "It won't be long, promise. And it'll go by fast if you help." Ruby flashed a smile and went back to cooking. Blake took a few seconds to drink in the sight of Ruby and her lack of clothes before moving to help.

True to her Ruby's word, the actual making of breakfast went by fast and the two women were sitting at the dinner table before Blake knew it. She must have been hungrier than she thought because she scarfed down her share in minutes. Ruby laughed as she watched Blake eat. "What," she asked, "Didn't get enough to eat last night?"

Blake choked on her food and started coughing, hard. Ruby was quick to get her a glass of water patted Blake's back until she stopped coughing. Blake drank the water and gave Ruby a look. Her girlfriend blushed furiously and tapped her fingers together. "I'm sorry! I heard Yang say it once and I thought I would be sassy and I didn't think you'd choke on your food and I'm sorry!"

Blake culdn't help herself. She started to laugh. Ruby looked up confused before slowly joining in. A full minute passed before the laughter died off, leaving Blake and Ruby to holding hands and smiling at each other. Blake played with Ruby's fingers before pulling her hand up, closed her eyes, and nuzzling her cheek into Ruby's palm. The redhead giggled and stroked Blake's cheek with her thumb. The Faunus opened her eyes and look at Ruby."I love you." She mummered.

Ruby. Sidled softly. "I love you too."

"And," Blake continued, " I didn't get to eat enough last night."

Ruby's smiled became playful and more than a little seductive. She pulled her hand back and stated unduly her apron. "Well, I'm sure I can help you with that."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Howdy and hello!**

 **Guess what? I'm not dead! I swear I don't mean to up and disappear like that, but life has a funny way of doing that. The short of it being was some stuff happened and it's taken a long time to resolve it all, but now I'm back! Hopefully for good this time!**

 **But I want to say thank you. Thank you to all you awesome people how read this story hoping and wanting awhile I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing this story or any for that matter, but then I would read your comments and I know that continuing wasn't just something I wanted but something I need to do. You all have done more than you know in helping me do this and I can't tell you how grateful I am.**

 **So thank you all for reading/faving/reviewing and please feel free to leave me a review. I keep them all in a little box in my closet and it s close to being full.**

 **Until the next time!**

 **P.s. Responses to the last two durables will be added here. Also, if you commented once on each Drabble you'll get two different responses.**

* * *

 **Responses to last drabble's reviews:**

 **KaixinPhoenix: ah yes, the ;3 face. My old enemy. And more cuddling you say? I think I can do that.**

 **Lavits Dragoon: lol, I just noticed what you meant. I have no idea what that dash was. I think I might have been highlighting then replacing part of my response with it by accident. Sorry!**

 **Star-The-Writer: yay! I don't suck!**

 **Endlesschains: I wil most certainly try. Thank you!**

 **CrackPairingLover: I will, sporadically, keep up the good work.**

 **Gorsouul: was it though?**

 **CinderBurn: Thank you!**

 **Guest: o/o**

 **Shadow390: I don't know what a lot of things are.**

 **IchiFell: back then gone then back again and thank you!**

 **hagancameron: and here is more!**

 **EndlessChains: level up is a good word for it.**

 **Gorsouul: Thank you!**

 **AnimeHappiness: Glad you love it!**

 **blbeer: Glad you like it and here is more!**

 **Nagaichi: Ack! Don't sleep reading! Also, thanks for reading!**

 **Dongrym: When senpai notices you. But on to a more serious note, Senpai noticed me. Also, thank you for reading and I'm glad you like it! It really make me want to write more knowing that you and others enjoy reading this.**

 **Rwby ladybug enabler whiterose: I certainly try.**

 **MajinFudge: it most certainly a terrible thing. I'm an awful story teller.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Yang, what's wrong?"

"Well," the blondne started as she drove. "I just have this feeling that our honeymoon lasted a lot longer than a week. Like we've really been gone for months."

Weiss eyed her wife then went back to reading her scroll. "It's probably just you."

Yang shrugged. "You're probably right."


End file.
